


No...

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Men Crying, Mpreg, Some Humor, Twincest, botTom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tompreg a lo largo de nueve meses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. … Olvides la protección [Prólogo]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada mío excepto la trama y los errores que aparezcan.

**… Olvides la protección [Prólogo]**

 

—Tomi –sonrió Bill de lado al separarse por unos segundos del cuello de su gemelo—, hoy luces tan… sexy –finalizó el cumplido con un beso lento.

Los ojos del mayor de los gemelos cedieron ante la pesadez del cansancio y la borrachera, ambos factores contundentes para que su postura fuera él tendido de espaldas con las piernas abiertas y Bill sentado entre éstas y no al revés como debía ser.

—Estos deditos fueron al supermercado… —Tarareó Bill con dulzura, demasiada como para hacer de aquello algo realmente tan inocente, guiando sus dedos húmedos con sudor por la curva del vientre de Tom hasta su cadera y de ahí a…

—¡Oh, Bill, ahí no! –Saltó Tom, medio incorporándose en la cama, asustado de aquel cambio de roles—. Creo que lo que buscas está del otro lado.

—Yo creo –succionó Bill dos de sus dedos, un gesto cargado de lujuria que depositó un beso en el estómago de su gemelo—, que no. Está justo aquí, de eso estoy seguro –guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Sin esperar más, volvió al contraataque. Esta vez dominando a Tom con su lengua, recorriendo sus testículos con firmes lengüetazos que pronto lo tuvieron ajeno al hecho de que Bill avanzaba a pasos vertiginosos de un dedo a tres, lubricante incluido.

—Bill –arrastró Tom las palabras—, creo que no es buena idea… ¿Que tal sí…? No sé, podemos hacerlo en otra ocasión. –“Una en la que esté sobrio para negarme”, pensó con cada vez menos convicción. Bill trabajaba como todo un profesional, incluso para ser su primera vez.

—Pero si ya tengo tres dedos dentro –suplicó Bill haciendo ojos de cachorrito apaleado, moviendo los dedos mencionados con tan buena suerte que la próstata del mayor de los gemelos tomó la decisión por él al finalmente decidir por su dueño.

—Bien, ok, tú ganas –cedió al fin—. ¿Es lo que quieres? Lo tienes. Todo tuyo, pero hazlo ya –suplicó el mayor de los gemelos con una voz que no reconoció como la suya—. No me hagas suplicar –pidió al fin con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza. Mostrarse vulnerable, incluso cuando sólo era Bill quien lo observaba en uno de sus momentos de debilidad, le dejaba el ego en silla de ruedas por al menos un par de días.

—Gracias –murmuró Bill a sabiendas de lo mucho que le costaba a Tom ceder su ‘tesoro’, posicionándose con cuidado entre las piernas de su gemelo—. Gracias, gracias, gracias…

Sintiendo un repentino dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, Tom llegó a pensar que había elegido mal. Pésimamente si lo veía por el lado más negativo.

Pero conforme los minutos pasaron, las caricias de Bill apaciguaron todo sentimiento que no fuera placer. Tom se encontró a sí mismo jadeando, gimiendo, pidiendo más en repetidas ocasiones, alzando las caderas con cada embestida de su gemelo, cediendo a la tentación de pensar que quizá, sólo quizá, una segunda, tercera e incluso una cuarta vez de lo mismo, no podía ser tan malo.

Él no lo sabía, pero estaba equivocado.

Muy equivocado…

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. … Pases por alto todas las posibilidades [Mes 1]

**… Pases por alto todas las posibilidades [Mes 1]**

—Más vale que sea algo bueno –refunfuñó Bill a lo largo del pasillo en el hotel en el que se hospedaban. Una hora antes había recibido un mensaje urgente seguido de tres !!! por parte de Tom que le pedía pasara por McDonald’s y le trajera una BigMac con todo menos mayonesa y cebolla. Que no olvidara las patatas fritas y el refresco de cola más grande que pudiera encontrar. Diez minutos después a ese mensaje había llegado otro diciendo que olvidara todo lo anterior, que prefería la Whooper de Burger King y agregaba al pedido un helado de chocolate.

Bill, quien en esos instantes estaba ocupado siendo el sexy vocalista de la internacional banda Tokio Hotel en todo su esplendor para una revista extranjera, optó por apagar su teléfono móvil al menos en lo que la sesión fotográfica en la que participaba diera fin. O era el hermano atento que cumplía los repentinos caprichos de su gemelo o la estrella del rock que todos amaban; decidir no era fácil como quisiera, incluso en horas de trabajo.

Por desgracia, de vuelta al hotel –luego de una parada veloz a KFC, según el último mensaje recibido de Tom en su móvil, por una cubeta de pollo frito y puré de papas con extra aderezo- sus mil esfuerzos por traer la comida aún caliente fueron en vano apenas cruzó el umbral de la suite que compartían y el tufo a vomito le llegó a la nariz.

—¿Tomi? –Siguió inseguro los ruidos de las arcadas y muy para su disgusto, llegó justo a tiempo para encontrar a su gemelo vomitando en la cubeta de los hielos—. Oh, Tomi…

El mayor de los gemelos, ajeno a la preocupación de Bill, dejó el cubo en la mesa de noche y prosiguió con seguir comiendo galletas de un enorme paquete que iba ya a la mitad. Concentrado en mirar la televisión y cambiando los canales con la mano libre, saludó de reojo a su gemelo.

—¿Trajiste comida china? –Preguntó como un niño el día después de Navidad, esperando su tan ansiada bicicleta de quince velocidades—. ¿O era sushi lo último que te pedí? Dios, estoy tan hambriento que me podría comer un caballo.

—Tienes que estar de broma –dijo Bill en tono de regaño al dejar la comida lo más lejos de la mesa de noche que Tom ocupaba con su balde y acercarse a la cama—. ¿Planeas en serio comer pollo frito si no hace ni un minuto que vomitaste?

Tom dejó el televisor en un canal de caricaturas para encogerse de hombros. –Tengo hambre –declaró como si tal—, y la comida ya está aquí. ¿Comemos?

Bill rodó los ojos. Su gemelo solía ser así. La testosterona que le corría por las venas lo convertía en un cavernícola tragaldabas al que no le importaba si a un lado tenía un campo de flores o un vertedero de desechos químicos industriales altamente tóxicos; él tenía que comer sin importar las circunstancias.

—Bien, bien, comamos –trajo Bill la comida a la cama. Abriendo empaques con cuidado para no derramar su contenido sobre las sábanas satinadas, arrugó la nariz—. Pero antes deshazte de ese asqueroso cubo. No pienso comer con tu desayuno regurgitado a un lado, muchas gracias.

Tom, pierna de pollo ya en mano, denegó. – _Nfo pfuepdfo_ –dijo con la boca llena. Al ver la cara de asco que su gemelo esbozaba, tragó un poco antes de repetirlo—. Dije que no puedo. –Ante el enorme signo de interrogación que se pintó en el rostro de su gemelo, aclaró—: Es que tengo toda la mañana vomitando. Sólo espero a que se llene antes de ir a vaciarlo. ¿Me pasas la salsa? –Pidió como si nada.

—¡Tom Kaulitz! –Estalló Bill—. ¡Quiero que vacíes esa asquerosidad en el retrete ahora mismo! –Exigió. Para dar énfasis a sus palabras, arrancó la pieza de pollo que Tom llevaba en la boca y el pan de la mano al que parecía darle un mordisco—. ¡AHORA!

El mayor de los gemelos resopló audiblemente.

Saltando de la cama, tomó la cubeta con sus vómitos y se dirigió al baño. Segundos después el sonido del retrete se escuchaba en toda la habitación.

—Ahí está, ¿contento, su majestad? –Gruñó Tom al posesionarse de vuelta de su trozo de pollo una vez de regreso y mascar un gran trozo, asustado al parecer de que se lo volvieran a quitar.

—Mucho mejor –aprobó Bill, comiendo un poco de ensalada con mejores maneras.

Masticando sus alimentos en aparente tranquilidad, el menor de los gemelos apenas si apreció el repentino cambio en su gemelo, que de pronto soltó el trozo de pollo y tomando la cubeta de vuelta, devolvía los contenidos de su estómago en un fluido movimiento estomacal.

—¡Oh por Diosss…! –Saltó Bill de la cama, horrorizado de que alguna gota hubiera caído sobre su ropa.

Tom por otra parte parecía más concentrado en retomar su comida justo donde la había dejado, acomodándose a un lado el balde, casi con amor.

—Dime que no estás comiendo con… ¡eso! Enseguida. Es de lo más desagradable –se cubrió Bill la boca con una delicada mano—. Oh no, no, no, no… Pensé que hasta tú tenías un límite con las asquerosidades que podías lograr, pero esto… Esto es total y complemente repulsivo, Tom.

El aludido suspiró largo entre masticadas. –No es como si pudiera hacer algo –apuró un trozo de pan con un largo trago a su Coca-Cola de dos litros—. Tengo toda la mañana así.

—¿Y sigues comiendo?...¡Hombres! –Se tuvo que contener el menor de los gemelos de darse en pleno rostro contra la pared más cercana.

—Ya te dije, tengo hambre –murmuró Tom—, no es como si tuviera que dejar de comer sólo porque no paro de vomitar…

Bill torció la boca de lado, decidido a solucionar lo antes posible aquel contratiempo.

Sin darle tiempo a su gemelo de volver a llenar su cubeta con quién sabe qué cosas tuviera ya no en el estómago, sino en los intestinos, llamó al servicio de habitaciones pidiendo un frasco nuevo de Pepto-Bismol y un desodorante de ambientes.

 

—¿Ya te sientes mejor, amigo? –Codeó Georg a Tom, los dos en el ascensor y listos para enfrentar lo que serían sus últimos días antes de unas pequeñas vacaciones y de vuelta al estudio para sacar lo que sería su tercer disco—. Bill nos contó –se explicó.

Tom asintió. –Creo que comí algo en mal estado.

—¿Pero ya está todo bien o debo sentarme lo más lejos posible de ti? –Bromeó el bajista con sonrisa ligera. Tom le contestó con un amplio bostezo.

—Ya estoy bien –refunfuñó el mayor de los gemelos—. Como siempre, Bill exageró. Dijo que había vomitado tanto que Jost va y escucha, me pregunta todo serio, con su cara de ‘crío, sé que andas en drogas, confiésalo’ si “he sentido tendencias bulímicas” –remarcó con comillas en el aire.

Georg estalló en carcajadas, lo mismo que Tom, justo a tiempo para presentar rostros sonrientes en el lobby donde Gustav, Bill y el resto del equipo esperaba.

Saliendo del elevador con las maletas necesarias a cuestas, enfilaron rumbo hacía donde estaban sus compañeros de banda, que los recibieron con cejas alzadas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Cuestionó Bill cruzándose de brazos—. Porque si es lo que creo que es, prefiero no oírlo. Paaaso.

Tom iba a hacer de las suyas con un claro remarque a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero la simple idea de hacer gárgaras le revolvió el estómago. Decidido a no decir nada y dejarlo pasar, en su lugar sonrió con complicidad a Bill, que a cambio le devolvió el gesto con un guiño.

Ajenos a ellos dos, Gustav y Georg comenzaron a hablar del itinerario que les esperaba.

 

—Esto se está volviendo cansino –gruñó Tom por primera vez en las siguientes dos semanas, esta vez encerrado en el baño del autobús del tour que compartía con Bill, los dos regresando de la última gira al menos por ese año.

Con una mano en el vientre haciendo movimientos circulares, pasó un eructo con sabor a pan de ajo lo más discretamente posible, rezando a todos los ángeles y los demonios que lo escucharan, que Bill no despertara.

Al principio por no considerar que fuera un gran problema y luego por un sentimiento de miedo que crecía día con día, Tom se había acallado sus subsiguientes episodios de nauseas y vómito.

En parte, alguna milésima parte de su cerebro seguía culpando a sus orgías gastronómicas por sus síntomas. No era ningún secreto que los hábitos alimenticios del mayor de los gemelos llevaban semanas alterados. Lo que antes era una comida bien servida pronto había dado paso a dos o tres de ésta, que de algún modo, Tom estaba seguro, era lo que lo tenían vomitando; sus excesos y no la calidad.

Si no, ¿qué más podría ser? Bufó aire, un ardor en el esófago persistente a causa del jugo gástrico que subía y bajaba a diario por ahí con cada uno de sus malestares.

—¿Tom? –Alguien tocó a la puerta. Con prisas, el aludido se limpió la boca con un poco de papel de baño y a fuerza de voluntad se incorporó.

—Ocupado –dijo en un tono que esperaba soñoliento, como el de quien va y orina en medio de la noche, no como el que va y vomita la comida, bulímico o no—. No tardo. –Para darle efecto a su declaración, abrió la llave del agua unos segundos y luego la cerró de vuelta—. Ya voy, ya voy –repitió por los golpecitos tímidos que su gemelo volvió a dar contra la puerta. Tiró de la cadena del retrete, casi despidiendo con tristeza el delicioso sándwich de jamón y extra pepinillos que había cenado unas horas atrás y miró alrededor del pequeño cubículo asegurándose de que todo seguía bajo control.

Apenas abrió la puerta, se encontró con un muy adormilado Bill.

—La litera está fría sin ti –medio bostezó, tomando de la mano a su gemelo y arrastrándolo de vuelta a la zona donde se encontraban los compartimientos.

Una vez envueltos bajo las mantas y con la cortinilla que separaba su litera del resto del mundo, con Bill dormido como debía ser dadas las cinco de la madrugada, Tom por primera vez se dio cuenta de que algo no iba tan bien como él pensaba…

 

—Uhm, ¿Bill? –El aludido volteó a ver a su gemelo con ojos curiosos—. Verás… —Tom ya sentía los dedos sudorosos resbalarse del volante. Los dos de vuelta a su departamento apenas haber llegado a su destino. Por delante tenían largos meses para preparar la llegada del nuevo disco, tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones y el resto del tiempo olvidar que eran estrellas internacionales.

—¿Olvidaste cerrar la puerta antes de irnos? –Adivinó Bill.

—No, no, nada de eso. –Tom consideró por un segundo la opción de no decir nada. Al fin y al cabo, no era como si sus síntomas le impidieran llevar una vida normal y… Arrugó la nariz. De reojo, apreció como su gemelo abría un frasco de esmalte para las uñas y procedía a hacerse manicure. En otro momento la acción le habría parecido inofensiva, pero con el estómago delicado por semanas de malestares, pegó un brusco frenazo que sacó todo en el interior del vehículo fuera de su lugar.

—¡Tom, mierda! –Gritó Bill con indignación, sus pantalones arruinados cuando el esmalte de uñas cayó sobre ellos—. ¿Por qué…? –Se paralizó en medio de su pregunta, viendo como Tom luchaba por quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la puerta en un mismo intento—. Espera –lo ayudó con el cinturón.

Apenas se vio libre, el mayor de los gemelos abrió la portezuela y sin alejarse más de dos pasos, cayó de rodillas para devolver el contenido de su estómago. Una mezcla de Gatorade, papas fritas y unas pocas de galletas que habían comido en el camino que le salpicaron los zapatos.

Bill gateó por entre los asientos, observando el cuadro ante sí con la boca abierta, su pantalón echado a perder en el olvido. –Tomi… —Musitó.

Limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, el mayor de los gemelos se recompuso lo mejor posible. Después de vomitar, como siempre, se sentía de maravilla. Por desgracia para él, su apariencia sudorosa, con los ojos inyectados y las manos temblorosas, no convencía a nadie de que se encontraba bien. Por encima de todo, Bill no lo iba a creer.

—¿Qué fue eso? –Salió del automóvil el menor de los gemelos, incrédulo de lo que acababa de ver—. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Fiebre? ¿Comiste de nuevo algo que tuviera moho? Porque sabes que esos retos que haces con Georg nunca son sanos. Mierda –se presionó el tabique nasal.

—No es nada, en serio –escupió Tom el regusto amargo que aún llevaba entre labios—. Será algo que comí, ¿sí? No me sentía bien, pero ya que vomité estoy mejor. Lo prometo –alzó una mano, como haciendo un juramento. Por desgracia para él, con el pulso tembloroso, su credibilidad estaba por los suelos.

Y así, muy para su pesar, Bill no le creyó. –Recuéstate en el asiento de atrás –le abrió el vehículo—, y quédate ahí hasta que lleguemos.

Tom iba a protestar, pero algo en las facciones de su gemelo se lo impidió. –Bien –cedió al fin—, pero si le haces algo a mi auto…

—Bah, ése es el menor de tus problemas –gruñó el menor de los gemelos—. Ocúpate de dormir y después hablamos de lo demás.

—Mmm, ok –cedió Tom, demasiado agotado. El estómago le daba tumbos. Quería él creer por alguna infección severa por comer lo que vendían en las gasolineras de paso y que Jost compraba muy seguro cuando estaban de gira.

Tenía que ser eso. Si no… No, tenía que serlo.

 

—Dave, es serio… —Tom miró a su gemelo caminar de aquí a allá por lo largo y ancho de la habitación que compartían en su departamento. Técnicamente era la de Bill, al menos a ojos de los demás, pero dado que llevaban años sin dormir separados, era la suya por derecho de antigüedad—. Amarillo, verde, morado, se ha puesto de todos colores y no cesa de vomitar. No, dice que se encuentra perfectamente, pero alguien que lo está no te devuelve las tripas en unas botas de €500.

El mayor de los gemelos aplastó la cabeza contra la almohada. Fuera de su repentina incapacidad de mantener lo que comía en su sitio, lo demás estaba bien. Perfectamente bien. Quería creer que Bill exageraba como siempre, que sus malestares eran causados por alguna amiba o algo parecido y que lo único que requería era medicamentos fuertes, descanso y muchos líquidos. Que acaso en el peor de los casos fuera necesario una visita al hospital, un tratamiento de cinco días y salud, bienvenida de vuelta.

Para contradecirlo, su vientre hizo un ruido extraño. –Oh, no… Bill –gruñó con malhumor. El menor de los gemelos, aún al teléfono con su manager le acercó una olla que estaba cerca. A falta de cubeta, suplían el utensilio con una olla que Simone les había regalado un año atrás cuando se habían mudado a su propio apartamento. Seguramente ella nunca pensó que en lugar de pasta, lo que acabaría en su interior serían los vómitos de su hijo mayor.

—¿Lo escuchas, Dave? –Acercó Bill el teléfono a Tom, que lo apartó de un manotazo, ocupado en no perder la dignidad cuando su estómago se comportaba tan extraño—. Está enfermo. Quiero una cita con un doctor particular… No, nada de prensa, ¿estás loco o qué?… ¡Es la salud de mi hermano de la que estamos hablando, claro que es inmediato! –Tomó aire—. Bien, estaremos listos. Sí, sí, adiós –colgó.

—¿Qué dijo? –Alzó Tom los ojos hundidos.

—Mañana a primera hora. –Bill se sentó a un lado de la cama, apartando la olla sin el menor gesto de asco, sólo preocupación pintada en sus facciones tensas—. ¿Crees poder aguantar hasta entonces?

Tom iba a responder con una frase autosuficiente de cómo él se las podía arreglar sin problemas, pero un escalofrío lo recorrió completo de pies a cabeza. Quería ser mimado, no ser fuerte por ambos por una vez.

—Tengo frío –musitó—, y miedo.

—Estoy aquí, Tomi –murmuró Bill, tomando su lugar bajo las mantas y abrazando a su gemelo por detrás. Ambas manos cálidas rodeando el vientre de Tom—. ¿Quieres un masaje?

El mayor de los gemelos dio un suspiro de relajación. –Sí, por favor.

Con las cejas fruncidas en preocupación, Bill lo hizo por largos minutos hasta que su gemelo cayó dormido al fin en un intranquilo sueño.

 

Una semana después, tras una exhaustiva sesión de análisis médicos y toda clase de pruebas, Bill y Tom se encontraban en el despacho de su médico general esperando los resultados.

—Es bastante extraño, señor Kaulitz –revisó de nueva cuenta el doctor Müller los síntomas de su paciente. En la lista estaban anotados las náuseas, el vómito y un ligero dolor de estómago, un claro caso de severo envenenamiento por alimentos que se curaba con medicamento que no requería prescripción médico; pero al mismo tiempo, más síntomas, síntomas que no encajaban, seguían apareciendo.

Tom clamaba repentinos cambios en cuanto a la dieta. Tanto si era por un repentino antojo de comer algo que jamás habría considerado dos veces o por el repentino aborrecimiento a otro alimento que antes podía comer sin problemas y que ahora no podía ni pensar en él sin sentir que unos dedos pútridos reptaban por sus intestinos y los estrujaban.

También hacía hincapié a los aromas. Como ciertos tipos de olores le producían dolores de cabezas, más náuseas o le habrían el apetito sin razón.

Para cerrar, también mencionaba una sensación de anormalidad que había estado presente incluso desde antes de que cualquiera de los otros malestares comenzara. Una sensación que no tenía nombre, pero que Tom le aseguró con seriedad y mejillas teñidas de rojo, que presagiaba todo lo que ahora sufría.

—De momento, señor Kaulitz, son sólo unos pocos síntomas los que podemos tratar…

—Tom, llámeme Tom –murmuró el mayor de los gemelos, las manos heladas sobre su regazo. A un lado de él se encontraba Bill que no cesaba de brincar en su asiento.

—Bien Tom, puedo recomendarte algunos medicamentos y una dieta nueva. Pero si quieres honestidad, no estoy seguro que tus síntomas coincidan con un clásico cuadro de intoxicación –dijo el doctor sin más preámbulos, quitándose los lentes. El hombre, ya mayor pero con unos luminosos ojos azules que inspiraban confianza, soltó un suspiro cansado—. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, yo diría que existe la posibilidad de que tus síntomas revelen un padecimiento más… grave.

—¿Grave como ‘más medicamentos y mucho reposo o…? –Interrumpió Bill de golpe—. ¿O quizá grave como hospitalización? Tomi siempre ha sido muy sano.

—Bill, calma –extendió la mano el mayor de los gemelos para presionar la rodilla de Bill y tranquilizarlo—. ¿De qué estamos hablando?

—Hay muchas posibilidades, pero según los estudios médicos, se pueden concluir tres posibles… —Revisó el médico de reojo el expediente—. No, espera, dos posibles opciones. Una es una bacteria resistente a los medicamentos más modernos. Sería la opción más probable. Lo que no encaja es que todos los casos detectados acusan a un mismo tubérculo que se da en las regiones de China del sur.

—Nunca he comido eso –afirmó Tom con un hilo de voz.

—Exacto. Es por eso que la opción ha sido descartada. –El doctor golpeteó con el bolígrafo sobre el expediente del mayor de los gemelos—. La otra opción restante es… Lo siento mucho, cáncer. Quizá un tumor. El dolor que mencionaste tener cuando la enfermera te examinaba puede ser una señal de alerta.

—¿Cuál es la tercera opción? –Preguntó Bill con la mandíbula tensa—. Dijo que eran tres opciones, ¿no? –Se enjugó de pronto los ojos, lágrimas corriendo sin remedio por sus mejillas—. ¿Cuál es la otra idea?

—Es imposible que ésa sea…

—¡Quiero saber! ¡Dígalo! –Bill se inclinó sobre los hombros de su gemelo, siendo abrazado al instante por un Tom incrédulo de lo que escuchaba. Había ido por un diagnóstico de intoxicación alimenticia, no para regresar con una posible sentencia de muerte.

—Embarazo –dijo el doctor—. Es por eso que se ha descartado la posibilidad. En las mujeres, en casos extremos, menos del 1% de la población, se presentan síntomas severos en los que el cuerpo ataca al mismo producto al considerarlo ajeno al organismo. Lo hace como una medida de preservación, que si no es tratado a tiempo, puede ocasionar la muerte de la misma madre. –Carraspeó con incomodidad—. Es por obvias razones que hemos descartado la posibilidad. Incluso con los altos niveles hormonales que las pruebas han revelado, es imposible.

—¿Entonces es cáncer o un tumor? –Tom cerró los ojos, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba. Si apenas un mes atrás se encontraba en perfecta salud… Creer que por delante tenía un muy difícil tratamiento o la muerte lo aterraba. No sólo por sí mismo, sino por Bill, que lloraba en sus brazos; Bill que no sabría enfrentar la pérdida si llegara a ocurrir—. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

El doctor apartó la vista; el cuadro ante sí demasiado íntimo.

—Lo primero es realizar un ultrasonido. La enfermera confirmó palpar una zona ligeramente abultada; de ser positivo el resultado… Es necesario comprobar el avance de la enfermedad. De ahí prosigue lo obvio: Quimioterapia, radioterapia. En el mejor de los casos, podríamos extraer la masa dependiendo qué tan sólida sea y proseguir con los tratamientos. Hoy en día, ser diagnosticado a tiempo es sinónimo de vida.

Tom asintió, un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole hablar.

—Lo siento mucho –dijo el doctor Müller de todo corazón—. Voy a firmar una orden para esta misma semana. De confirmarse los resultados, la doctora Keller llevará su caso.

—Muchas gracias por todo, doctor –se puso en pie Tom, ayudando a Bill que parecía haberse quedado sin energías.

Tras despedirlos y verlos avanzar en tumbos rumbo a la salida, el doctor Müller no pudo sino desearles suerte. Incluso aunque el resultado fuera negativo, cualquier opción tendría tintes fatalistas.

 

—Quiero ser cremado –dijo Tom con voz firme apenas regresaron a su apartamento. Bill, que iba detrás de él, dejó caer las llaves contra el parqué en un sonoro estruendo—. Y no quiero un gran funeral. No prensa, no medios, sólo tú, mamá, Gordon… —El bofetón que recibió en pleno rostro lo hizo callar.

—¡No digas eso! ¡No te atrevas! –Gritó Bill con rabia—. ¡Basta!

—Debemos ser realistas –prosiguió Tom con voz monocorde—. Quiero morir rodeado de mis seres amados, no con los paparazzis lanzando flashes.

—¡Si mueres, yo… yo…! –Bill soltó un chillido quebrado.

—No, no, vas a estar bien –abrazó Tom a su gemelo con fuerza, la presión de sus brazos haciendo que Bill perdiera el aliento—. Todos estarán ahí para cuidar de ti. Porque si muero…

—Tom, no vas a morir –murmuró Bill contra su cuerpo—. No importa que tengas, vivirás hasta anciano. Hasta que nosotros dos seamos muy viejos y no podamos movernos de la cama –lloriqueó—. Seremos tan ancianos que incluso nos costará recordar esto y cuando lo hagamos será para reírnos de cómo un día creíste que ibas a morir y en lugar de eso sólo tenías gases.

—¿Gases? –Repitió Tom con la boca temblorosa, los ojos arrasados en lágrimas por igual.

—Gases y un nuevo tipo de resfriado. O tendrás varicela o una pierna rota. No sé, pero te vas a salvar –sorbió la nariz el menor de los gemelos. Las manos de éste rodeando la cintura de Tom con firmeza—. Nos reiremos tanto que las enfermeras tendrán que acomodarnos la mascarilla de oxígeno. Tanto tiempo viviremos… Sólo no me dejes antes de tiempo. –Se abrazó con más fuerza a Tom, que perdía la rigidez y recuperaba la calidez que lo caracterizaba—. Si me abandonas no sabré qué hacer conmigo mismo.

—Bill… —Tom tragó saliva con dificultad—. Si los resultados fueran positivos, si yo muriera…

—Entonces yo también moriría, Tomi –apartó Bill el rostro del cuello de su gemelo, viéndolo a los ojos—. Moriría de tristeza, un poquito cada día. Te extrañaría tanto… Así que no me hables de funerales y cremaciones por ahora.

—Ok –le aseguró Tom—, tú ganas.

Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su gemelo, Tom cerró los ojos para mecerse en aquel vaivén que de pronto parecía envolverlo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. … Niegues a nadie el derecho de paternidad [Mes 2]

**… Niegues a nadie el derecho de paternidad [Mes 2]**

—Cariño, es que tu hermano y tú han estado tan extraños en estas últimas semanas –Bill apreció el suspiro tácito en aquella frase—. ¿Cuándo van a venir a visitarnos a mí y a Gordon? Hace meses que no los vemos fuera de las portadas de las revistas o del televisor. Ya hasta dudo de que sean de carne y hueso.

—Ow, mamá, no es cierto. Estuvimos ahí para el cumpleaños de papá –hizo memoria Bill.

—Prométeme que vendrán al menos este fin de semana. Planeo hacer tarta Sacher si lo hacen.

Bill miró por encima de su hombro a Tom, que llevaba tres días completos recostado en cama, demasiado deprimido como para levantarse, mucho menos para ir de visita con su familia.

—No sé, mamá, Tom tiene esta gripa bastante mala… —Mintió con culpa. La verdad siendo que a petición de Tom, ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de que mientras no tuvieran la prueba contundente de que el mayor de los gemelos estaba enfermo de gravedad y con un padecimiento que pudieran llamar de nombre, no le dirían nada a nadie.

—Oh, mi pobre bebé –respondió Simone por el teléfono—. ¿Ya está tomando medicamentos?

—Sí, y muchos líquidos –dijo Bill como autómata. Si los líquidos curaran a Tom, ya lo habría hecho de antemano—. Uhm, mamá, tengo que colgar. Tom tiene un poco de temperatura y quiero cambiarle los paños de la frente… Sí, le daré tus saludos, ajá… Adiós –colgó el teléfono al fin—. Mamá manda…

—Saludos, lo sé –murmuró Tom desde el otro lado de la habitación, sumido en el mar de edredones y mantas en los que se auto compadecía de sí mismo—. Estaba poniendo atención.

—Ah –soltó Bill a modo de respuesta—. Ok. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Tom rodó por la cama hasta darle la espalda. –Estoy bien –murmuró con voz baja.

El menor de los gemelos se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Le dolía más de lo que se podía expresar con palabras el ver a Tom en aquella situación. Luego de su visita con el doctor y el haberse enterado de las terribles posibilidades, los dos habían pasado en casa los días restantes antes de la cita para el ultrasonido.

Al día siguiente tenían la cita a primera hora en un exclusivo hospital para ahí llevar a cabo las pruebas. Hasta entonces, lo que quedaba era esperar.

—Tomi, ¿no quieres hacer algo? Llevas en cama días –se acercó Bill al bulto que era su gemelo—. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa que tú quieras.

—Quiero dormir –murmuró Tom a través de las capas de tela que los separaban—. Estoy muy cansado.

—Mmm, ok –se enjugó el menor de los gemelos las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Desde el diagnóstico no había podido controlar su ánimo, siempre demasiado sensible—. ¿Quieres que te haga compañía? ¿Qué tal eso? Sólo si quieres, claro –musitó.

Tom dejó pasar largos segundos en los que Bill pensó que su compañía no era requerida, que Tom prefería estar a solas, pero justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie para salir de la habitación, las mantas se movieron un poco, dejando el espacio adecuado para poder recostarse al lado de su gemelo.

—Quédate –pidió éste con un tono quebrado.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí –musitó Bill, haciendo caso omiso de los ojos enrojecidos de Tom, no porque no le importara, sino porque éste se avergonzaría si hacía mención a lo que él consideraba como debilidad.

Incluso enfermo, Tom quería ser el gemelo protector, el que se encargaba de las penas de ambos sin importar qué tan herido estuviera él mismo. Su lugar auto impuesto de hermano mayor le confería un poder y una responsabilidad que estaba dispuesto a llevar a cuestas sin importar la situación y las consecuencias. Siempre; por siempre y para siempre.

Por fortuna para Bill, cuando abrazó a Tom y al fin éste dejó caer su muralla y con ella todos los sentimientos atorados en el pecho para llorar como el chiquillo que sentía era, lo sufrido en días pasados pareció desaparecer un poco. Una fracción casi minúscula que a pesar de todo le dio esperanza de que el futuro podría ser bueno para ambos.

 

Cuando al fin el día siguiente llegó, a Bill le tomó al menos una hora levantar a su gemelo de la cama y otra más e vestirlo e instigarlo en que o se subía al automóvil por voluntad propia o lo iba a llevar a cuestas costara lo que costara. Sin resultar negado a ir, el mayor de los gemelos actuaba en los más altos niveles de la pasividad al apenas moverse y hacerlo todo en cámara lenta, como si con eso pudiera retrasar el diagnóstico y su sentencia de muerte.

Muy para su pesar, Tom se encontró a la hora correcta y en el lugar exacto gracias a la persistencia de su gemelo, que tiraba de su brazo a lo largo de los blancos y asépticos pasillos de una clínica de fertilidad, maternidad y obstetricia.

—¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí? –Preguntó Tom, luego de que una enfermera con uniforme rosa bebé les indicó el camino a seguir hacía la sala donde tenían una cita.

—El doctor Müller dijo que el ultrasonido debía ser con equipo de punta –le explicaba Bill a su gemelo, atento de contar pasillos pues en el tercero a la derecha se encontraba su consultorio—. Esta clínica tiene los mejores equipos en toda Alemania. No te quejes.

Tom, que al pasar por un consultorio alcanzó a ver a una mujer con una enorme barriga al descubierto, prefirió ahorrarse cualquier comentario.

Luego de un par de vueltas entre los laberínticos pisos y pasillos sin fin llegaron a su destino. La puerta llevaba “Dra. Anette Keller” sobre el cristal esmerilado. Bill no perdió tiempo en golpear la madera con dedos leves. Un quedo ‘adelante’ los guió al interior del despacho, que pese a estar decorado en tonos claros y femeninos, dejaba muy claro que su dueña no era cualquier mujer.

La misma doctora Keller, en sobrios tonos terracota los instaba a pasar y sentarse en las dos sillas que tenía para ese uso puestas frente a su escritorio.

Con un poco de resistencia de su parte, Bill logró que Tom tomara asiento y tras unos breves intercambios de nombres y saludos, prosiguió a entregar el historial médico de Tom que llevaba consigo bajo el brazo.

—Venimos por un ultrasonido –dijo con nerviosismo, los ojos vagando por la habitación.

La doctora Keller leyó un par de hojas del expediente antes de hablar. –Oh, posible caso de tumor en el estómago. Lo siento mucho.

—Lo he oído bastante –gruñó Tom desde su silla.

El menor de los gemelos le dedicó una mirada mortificada que lo decía todo en una palabra: ‘Compórtate’. Por muy mal que estuviera la situación, Bill no quería perder los estribos, así como tampoco quería que Tom lo hiciera.

—Perdónelo, ha sido un poco difícil para ambos –se disculpó.

—Lo entiendo. No es nada importante. Ahora, si me acompañan a nuestra sala de exploraciones. Puede parecerles un poco extraña la habitación, pero espero entiendan las circunstancias. Usted es el primer paciente varón que tenemos en nuestras instalaciones por un largo tiempo –dijo la médica.

Guiándolos hacía un consultorio aledaño, tanto Bill como Tom entendieron a qué se refería la doctora Keller con ‘un poco extraño’. Las paredes pintadas de amarillo claro, casi blanco y la siempre perenne esencia femenina que se respiraba en el ambiente, denotaba que aquel cuarto era realmente utilizado única y exclusivamente para mujeres.

—Aquí está una bata. Lo lamento tanto, es todo lo que tenemos. Su cita fue programada sin el tiempo normal de antelación y no nos dio tiempo para… —Se disculpó con bochorno al tener que darle a Tom una bata rosada que a juzgar por el tamaño era la talla más grande y aún así le iba a quedar bastante corta al mayor de los gemelos.

—No, está bien. Gracias –la tomó Tom con bochorno por su anterior majadería.

—Les voy a dar unos minutos a solas para que se cambie. Cuando estén listos me avisan –dijo la doctora antes de salir de la sala.

Con ayuda de su gemelo, pronto Tom estaba recostado en la mesa de exploraciones con el vientre descubierto, Bill a su lado tomándolo de la mano y su ropa doblada con cuidado encima de una silla.

—¿Están listos para comenzar? –Preguntó la doctora Keller, con cuidado colocándose unos guantes.

Bill intercambió una mirada con Tom y contestó por su gemelo al decir ‘sí’.

—Bien, el gel está un poco helado –dijo con profesionalismo al presionar el tubo que lo contenía y depositar una cantidad considerable en el estómago del mayor de los gemelos—. Aquí vamos –murmuró.

Durante todo el proceso, Tom optó por esconder el rostro en el cuello de Bill, ambas manos aferrándolo por el cuello, temblando como una hoja al viento, sin el menor ánimo de ver la pantalla, aterrado de que fuera lo que fuera, se mostraría en el monitor como una sentencia de muerte.

—Curioso… —Murmuró la doctora, guiando su instrumento de lado a lado por el vientre del mayor de los gemelos—. No encuentro nada.

Tom contuvo el aire, demasiado aliviado al escuchar aquellas palabras que temía el momento en que respirara de vuelta y descubriera que todo era un error, que el tumor se encontraba del otro lado.

—Voy a bajar un poco, respira con normalidad –le indicó la doctora al extender más gel ahora sobre el vientre bajo de Tom y guiar su instrumento por aquella zona.

—Tomi, quieto –lo amonestó Bill al ver como se retorcía.

—Cosquillas –murmuró Tom con voz opaca, asustado de que el problema estuviera en los intestinos y no en el estómago como se había creído en un principio. Él no era estúpido. En los días pasados mientras Bill dormía, él había buscado información en línea. Fuera cáncer, fuera un tumor, las posibilidades eran aterradoras; los tratamientos, el dolor, los costos, todo resultaba elevado; sobrevivir era un terrible paso, pero la recuperación lo era por igual. Eso sin contar con el final más probable: Muerte.

—Mmm, esto no puede ser cierto –masculló la doctora con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? –Se atrevió Tom por primera vez desde que estaba tendido de espaldas a sacar el rostro del cuello de su gemelo—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es un tumor? ¿Son varios? ¿Voy a morir mañana?

—No precisamente –se puso de pie la doctora, avanzando hacía un pequeño teléfono en la sala. Lo descolgó—. Biggi, llama a la doctora Dörfler para una consulta urgente a la sala veinticinco, sí, inmediatamente. Gracias –terminó la llamada para luego regresar al lado de los gemelos que la observaban con curiosidad—. Siento el inconveniente, pero una colega nos acompañará en unos minutos.

Tal como lo predijo, pasados unos momentos la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una enérgica mujer que llevaba igual bata blanca.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia? –Preguntó sin siquiera presentarse.

—Vienen por un ultrasonido para descartar o confirmar la posibilidad de un tumor, pero mira las imágenes –indicó la doctora Keller a su colega—. ¿Ves? Tú sabes qué podría significar eso. ¿No tuviste un caso parecido hace un par de años?

—Claro, pero entonces las circunstancias eran diferentes…

Bill escuchó aquel intercambio de palabras y su vista se posó en el monitor. ¿De qué hablaban? Lo único que él veía en la pantalla era un pequeño bulto de apariencia oscura, no mayor a una nuez de la india. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

La mano que sujetaba a Tom de pronto fue estrujada por éste, que igual que él, no soportaba la tensión.

—Disculpe –interrumpió Bill a las médicas—, ¿Puede decirnos qué diablos pasa?

—Tendrán que volver mañana –dijo la segunda doctora—. Los resultados no son concluyentes hoy.

—¿Qué resultados? –Se puso Bill de pie, no dispuesto a irse sin una respuesta clara—. Hasta donde yo sé no han dicho nada. Exijo saber qué sucede.

—Temo informarle, señor Kaulitz, que tienen que volver mañana –confirmó a su vez la doctore Keller, ella con más tacto—. Antes de irse, queremos realizarle a Tom un análisis de sangre y de orina. Con ello mañana podremos dar un diagnóstico confiable.

—¿Está bien por ti, Tomi? –Preguntó Bill con un tono molesto. Él por su parte quería consultarlo en otro hospital. No se creía esa patraña de ‘resultados no concluyentes’ cuando cuchicheaban a sus espaldas de aquel modo. Por desgracia para él, Tom estaba drenado de energía y en lugar de exigir otra clínica con un nivel profesional más alto, aceptó dar ambas muestras y su promesa de volver al siguiente día.

 

Más tarde aquel mismo día, los dos yacían acurrucados bajo una ligera manta en el sillón frente al televisor viendo películas alemanas de los años 30’s. Apenas llegar y darse un baño para quitarse el olor a antiséptico que reinaba en los hospitales, ambos habían decidido pasar la tarde en pijamas y comiendo chatarra. Para ello, habían ordenado dos pizzas tamaño familiar de las cuales ya llevaban más de la mitad y para beber una Coca-Cola de dos litros que ya estaba por terminarse. De postre, helado de moras, el favorito de Tom.

—¿Te sientes bien? –Se acurrucó Bill en los brazos de su gemelo—. Si te sientes mal, puedo traer tu cubeta de los vómitos –le aseguró.

—Nah, hoy estoy bien –se dio unos golpecitos ligeros en el vientre—. Cualquiera que sea el resultado mañana, estoy preparado.

—Yo también, Tomi. ¿Y sabes por qué? –Tom alzó una ceja con curiosidad—. Porque siempre estaré para ti, sin importar qué tan malo sea.

Incluso aunque la sentencia fuera la muerte, Tom encontró en aquellas palabras y en nueva cucharada de helado el consuelo que necesitaba.

 

Al día siguiente ya de vuelta al consultorio, fue incluso más incómodo que la jornada anterior. De nuevo ambas doctoras intercambiando miradas secretas que tuvieron a Tom al borde del llanto y a Bill al del colapso nervioso. Tomando asiento en la sala de observaciones, ambos gemelos sintieron una opresión que se manifestaba tanto en la electricidad de la habitación como en la postura de las dos médicas.

—¿Y bien? –Cuestionó Bill, no pudiendo contenerse más—. ¿Qué dicen los análisis? ¿Es cáncer?

—No, es algo bastante diferente –dijo la doctora Keller con una tímida sonrisa—. Bueno desde un punto de vista médico, aunque… No, no es cáncer. Tampoco un tumor –aclaró antes de continuar, viendo que el paciente parecía perder color con cada segundo.

—Yo tomaré el caso de ahora en adelante –dio un paso adelante la otra médica—. Soy la doctora Sandra Dörfler, especialista en ginecología y obstetricia y dependiendo de su decisión, seré su médica personal.

—¿Qué decisión? –Bill entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza—. Exijo saber qué pasa. Nadie dice nada y la verdad es que esta situación me está dando desconfianza.

—Yo me encargo a partir de aquí –dijo la doctora Dörfler a su colega, que al instante de despidió y salió de la sala sin apenas hacer ruido.

—¿Y bien? –regresó Bill a la carga.

—¿Dice que no es ninguna de las opciones que el doctor Müller nos había dado? –Tom alzó la mirada de su regazo—. ¿Tan grave es? ¿Voy a morir? ¿Será muy… doloroso?

—Poco, no lo permitiremos y quizá un poco, pero como dije, dependerá de su decisión –respondió la doctora las preguntas de Tom—. Antes que nada, quiero que tengan en cuenta que el diagnóstico es un bastante diferente de lo que pensaron en un principio, así que requiero su completa y total disposición para inhalar todo el aire del mundo y relajarse.

—Lo hace sonar como si debiera estar muerto desde hace cinco minutos atrás –intentó bromear Tom con los labios temblorosos—. ¿No es eso, verdad?

—Para nada, cariño –le palmeó la doctora la rodilla—. Llámenme Sandra, yo también los llamaré por su nombre si así lo desean.

—Bien –asintió Tom con timidez—. Gracias.

—Ahora bien, la noticia que les tengo que dar… Iré por partes, ¿de acuerdo? –Dos pares de ojos se fijaron en ella—. Encontramos una masa en tu vientre. La doctora Keller requirió mi presencia en el caso dado que lo que ella encontró era un ovario…

La boca de Bill de abrió tan larga como era, mientras que Tom se atragantó.

—¿Un ovario? –Indagó el mayor de los gemelos, no muy seguro si había entendido bien la palabra y en caso de que lo fuera, si su significado era el que tenía de sus clases de biología—. ¿Qué no es eso lo que tienen las chicas para guardar sus huevos?

—Exacto. –La doctora se mordió el labio inferior, como debatiéndose si lo conveniente era decirlo de golpe o gradualmente—. El asunto con ese ovario es que ha estado trabajando con normalidad. Al menos como si estuviera dentro del cuerpo de una mujer.

—¿Quiere decir que hay huevos dentro de mi cuerpo o algo así? –Los ojos de Tom se abrieron al grado que parecían salírsele de sus órbitas.

—No, los óvulos son expulsados de tu cuerpo con regularidad. Es más, al no tener un útero recubierto por células propias de éste que aniden el huevo, salen más rápido de tu organismo.

—Ah… —Soltó Tom, sintiendo que se perdía de algo grande.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con la salud de mi hermano –interrumpió Bill—. Si de cualquier modo salen de su cuerpo, ¿qué importan?

—Aún no lo puedo asegurar, ya que antes necesito una muestra, pero estoy casi 99% segura de que son fértiles. Es decir, que en combinación con el esperma las probabilidades de embarazo son altas.

—¡Es imposible que Tom… Ow! –Chilló el menor de los gemelos al apreciar como Tom lo sujetaba de la mano con fuerza suficiente para lastimarlo—. ¡Ouch, Tomi, duele! ¡Suelta!

—¿Qué tan altas? –Cuestionó Tom con un hilo de voz—. Es decir, si yo… Si se diera el caso de que yo… Ya sabe, hiciera eso… ¿Puedo embarazarme, eso dice?

—Más bien –carraspeó la doctora—, digo que estás embarazado. Está confirmado no sólo por el ultrasonido, sino por pruebas de sangre y orina. Felicidades.

—Wow –musitó Tom.

¡Plop! Resonó el cuerpo de Bill al deslizarse inconsciente sobre de la silla en la que estaba al piso.

 

—Mmm –trató de articular Bill desde el suelo. En vista de que Tom estaba delicado y la doctora no era precisamente levantadora de pesas profesional en las Olimpiadas, el menor de los gemelos se tuvo que quedar en el piso—. ¿Qué p-pasó? –Articuló con la boca pastosa—. ¿Qué tontería era ésa de que estabas embarazado? ¿Están bromeando?

—Ninguna tontería –respondió Sandra Dörfler en lugar de Tom, que parecía haber perdido la boca al comprimir los labios al punto de convertirlos en una fina línea—, tu hermano tiene un embarazo de poco más de ocho semanas cumplidas.

—¿Está segura que no son gases? –Murmuró Bill con la repentina sensación de que él también iba a vomitar—. Porque él ha estado comiendo mucha comida chatarra y…

—Totalmente, sí.

Simone lo iba a matar por embarazar a su otro hijo…

Jost lo iba a matar por embarazar a su guitarrista estrella…

Peor que ellos, ¡Tom lo iba a torturar, descuartizar y luego matar por embarazarlo!

—Tomi… —Alzó la voz con cuidado, casi como si fuera caminando por cáscaras de huevo—, ¿estás bien?

—No lo creerías –declaró el mayor de los gemelos con un tono plagado de sarcasmo—, en serio que no.

Escalofríos recorrieron a Bill de pies a cabeza. Con ayuda de la doctora, se logró sentar primero y luego parar con cuidado, no fuera a sufrir un nuevo desvanecimiento.

—Voy a traerte un vaso con agua –indicó la médica apenas lo tuvo de nueva cuenta sentado—, un segundo. No tardo –dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Bill demasiado aturdido como para detenerla y así evitar su propio asesinato.

Apenas los pasos se dejaron de escuchar por el corredor, una mano con la fuerza de una garra se posesionó de su brazo con rudeza. –Bill…

El menor de los gemelos cerró los ojos esperando el primer puñetazo… Que nunca llegó. Cuando los abrió de nueva cuenta, Tom estaba temblando.

—Te dije que usaras condón –gruñó a través de los dientes—. E incluso si no lo hice, tú debiste usar uno.

Bill carraspeó tratando de aligerar la tensión. –En el momento se… me… olvidó –dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas—. Además, no pensé que esto pudiera pasar. Vamos, ¿qué tan real puede ser?

—Tan real que en siete meses vamos a ser padres. O mejor dicho, tu padre, que yo seré la madre –se cubrió el mayor de los gemelos los ojos con ambas manos, los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo empeorando—. Eres un idiota de lo peor.

Bill abrió la boca para replicar, pero sin palabras coherentes que decir, optó por volverla a cerrar. Limpiándose el sudor de sus manos sobre los pantalones, consideró por un segundo lo serio de aquel asunto. Tom, su Tomi estaba embarazado y el bebé era suyo… La simple idea le volteaba el mundo al revés. ¿Qué iba a pasar con su vida? ¿Con la banda? ¿Y su familia? Y Tom… Él iba a ser quien cargaría con el peso no sólo del embarazo, sino de ocultarse de los medios, cargar el estigma y después enfrentar el parto… Además, tener un hijo no terminaba con su nacimiento, sino que el camino realmente duro comenzaba de ahí en adelante. Un niño no se asemejaba en nada a una mascota; era totalmente diferente a lo que hubieran tenido y los cambios serían permanentes.

La perspectiva lo aterrorizaba más allá de lo que podía elaborar con palabras.

—¿Y bien? –Tom se enjugó los ojos con el dorso de la manga antes de hablar—. Dime algo antes de que… No sé. Imbécil –repitió con amargura—. Idiota, retrasado mental, descuidado. ¡Hijo de…!

—Hey, hey, tranquilos los dos –regresó la doctora Sandra llevando consigo no uno, sino dos vasos de agua que extendió a cada gemelo—. No es buena idea que peleen. ¿Han hablado algo?

—Aparentemente soy un desgraciado –murmuró Bill.

—Lo es –confirmó Tom entre grandes tragos de agua—. Tarado.

La doctora arqueó una ceja. —¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Ambos gemelos callaron de golpe. Una cosa era dejarle saber del estado de Tom y otra el contarle con pelos y señales la relación que mantenían.

—Bien –suspiró la médica—, Tom –se dirigió al mayor de los gemelos—, en vista de lo delicado del asunto, creo que es importante que decidas si te quedarás con el bebé o lo abortarás. Un legrado es considerado una cirugía menor que apenas requiere hospitalización así que…

—¡¿Qué?! –Se puso de pie Bill, el corazón agitado en el pecho. Aquella mujer tenía que estar desquiciada para irle proponiendo con tanta tranquilidad un aborto a Tom. Mucho más que eso si creía que iba a permitírselo. El bebé también era suyo—. Ni en mil años, va a tenerlo.

—Bill, cállate y siéntate de una vez –susurró Tom aún con los brazos cruzados. Tomó aire—. ¿Hay posibilidades de que el bebé… nazca bien?

—Claro que sí –confirmó la médica—. De momento es de alto riesgo, tu organismo se adapta al nuevo cuerpo que crece en tu interior, pero los cambios son drásticos y hay altos riesgos de un aborto espontáneo, no te voy a mentir –finalizó con mesura.

Tom sonrió con timidez para pocos segundos después soltarse llorando.

Aceptó tanto la caja de pañuelos de la doctora Dörfler como el abrazo en el que Bill lo envolvió. Si estar embarazado le daba el derecho de estar sensible, llorón y con las hormonas a todo lo que daban en niveles de locura, planeaba hacer uso de eso.

 

El camino regreso al apartamento fue uno de los más tensos que los gemelos jamás hubieran experimentado. Una rápida parada en el restaurante de comida tailandesa había sido la única pausa y el único intercambio de palabras cuando Tom había dicho ‘paquete cuatro’ y Bill ‘de acuerdo’.

Ya una vez en el apartamento, Tom había enfilado directamente a la cocina por un plato, un tenedor, un vaso con Coca-Cola y hielos y su ya sempiterna cubeta de los vómitos al lado. Plantándose en el sillón de enfrente del televisor, procedió a comer sin dignarse a mirar a Bill, ni siquiera admitir que se encontraba en la misma habitación con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

—No me puedes ignorar –rehusó el menor de los gemelos a ser pasado por alto, plantándose frente al televisor—, así como tampoco debes beber esto. No es sano –le quitó a Tom el vaso con refresco—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Nfo –movió la cabeza de lado a lado el mayor de los gemelos, con un gran bocado de comida en la boca—. _Mfe niefgo_ –declaró con los ojos fijos en su plato.

—¿Es porque estás molesto? –Se arrodilló Bill a menos de un metro de su gemelo—. Si es por no haber usado un condón, pues lo siento, pero es que jamás pensé que esto pudiera suceder. Además, sólo lo hicimos una vez –reiteró con vergüenza. Luego de aquel bastante ebrio incidente, a la mañana siguiente habían fingido amnesia severa; Tom porque no creía lo mucho que había cedido con Bill y el menor de los gemelos porque su comportamiento había pasado de sumiso a lascivo del mismo modo.

—¡Pues aparentemente sólo una vez basta! –Bufó Tom, poniendo su plato de golpe sobre la mesa de la sala, el tenedor repiqueteando contra la vajilla. El mayor de los gemelos estaba más que molesto, luego de que la doctora les hubiera explicado lo afortunado que era, dado que con un solo ovario, las posibilidades de un embarazo disminuían considerablemente. Eso y Bill no usando un condón los tenía a ambos jodidos.

—Ya te lo dije, nunca pensé que pasaría –intentó Bill asirlo por las piernas, abrazarse a él para implorar su perdón si era necesario, humillarse hasta obtenerlo, pero no fue posible en el segundo en que su gemelo se apartó de él, llorando de nuevo—. Tomi, tienes que tranquilizarte…

—¡Tranquilízate tú! –Estalló el mayor de los gemelos—. Vamos a tener un hijo, o mejor dicho, yo voy a tenerlo. ¡Yo! ¡Yo solo! ¿Qué crees que le voy a decir a mamá? ¿O a Georg o a Gustav? David va a tener una embolia apenas se entere –se cubrió el rostro, demasiado abochornado del modo en que sus ojos se nublaban con lágrimas—. Estoy solo en esto.

Bill no soportó ni un segundo más de aquello. Abrazando a Tom pese a su renuencia, lo cubrió en besos por todo el rostro, demasiado eufórico al ver que no era apartado de golpe, que su gemelo respondía a los cariños con la misma familiaridad.

—No estás solo, nunca lo estarás, ¿ok? Estoy aquí, Tomi, a tu lado. Siempre –murmuró en su oído, sujetando su cabeza con una mano y recorriéndole la espalda con la otra—. Vamos a tener el bebé más hermoso del mundo, tuyo y mío, los demás no importan –enfatizó.

—Pero mamá… La banda… —Tom apoyó la mejilla en los hombros de su gemelo—. ¿Qué les vamos a decir? ¿Quién va a ser el padre?

—Ya pensaremos después –lo miró Bill a los ojos—. Luego. Ahora sólo necesitas estar bien.

Tom pensó en la prescripción de vitaminas prenatales que la doctora les había dado, así como en algunos otros medicamentos que iban a controlar su salud al menos hasta que su cuerpo lograra asimilar la idea de que estaba creando vida. Si de verdad querían que aquel embarazo se lograra, tenían que poner todo de su parte.

 

—… No es nada grave, Dave, sólo que Tom no podrá estar en el estudio para el próximo mes… No, todo está bien. Sólo necesitamos un poco más de vacaciones… Me niego.

El subir y bajar de una conversación sacó a Tom del país de los sueños para traerlo de vuelta a una realidad en donde las náuseas matutinas lo tenían despertando muchas horas antes de lo que él consideraba sano.

Incorporándose sobre un brazo, utilizó la otra mano para tallarse los ojos, aún adormilado pese a las diez horas de sueño ininterrumpido. Acusaba él por encontrarse en estado, pero más que nada por un pequeño bache depresivo que se extendía sin fin en su futuro. Apenas tenía una semana de saber que llevaba dentro de sí a su bebé y al de Bill, pero la noticia seguía sin caerle del todo bien.

Pese a que desde el primer momento había amado a la criatura que llevaba en su interior, era el resto de cambios el que no le terminaban de cuadrar. Ya fuera en familia o con la banda, por no hablar de los medios, el panorama se veía negro hollín.

La voz de Bill hablando con David por teléfono y explicándole sin en realidad hacerlo, que no iban a ser capaces de comenzar a grabar el próximo disco tan rápido como hubieran querido tampoco era motivo de ánimo. Por las respuestas que alcanzaba a escuchar de su gemelo, las negociaciones no iban tan bien como planeaban en un principio.

—Dave, no, no, escúchame tú a mí, Tom está cansado y nada más. Necesita unas largas vacaciones que lo curen todo… Por tercera vez no, no hablo por él. Es él quien no quiere… Bien, haz lo que quieras –se dejó de escuchar la conversación. Tom escuchó los pasos de su gemelo a lo largo del apartamento y luego fuera de su puerta donde se detuvieron.

—Sé que estás ahí –murmuró el mayor de los gemelos, demasiado cansado como para alzar la voz—, ¿qué dijo Dave? –Preguntó sin verdaderas ganas de enterarse. Por lo que había oído, las malas noticias abundaban.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso –entró Bill en la alcoba y se dejó caer en la cama, con cuidado de no aplastar a Tom—. Mejor pensemos qué le vamos a decir a todos una vez que desaparezcamos por meses completos.

—Bill, sé realista –lo amonestó su gemelo con el ceño fruncido; aquella mañana las náuseas lo tenían con el sabor ácido en la boca—. No podemos desaparecer así porque sí.

—Entonces dime sugerencias. Podemos fingir tu secuestro si lo prefieres. Así nos daría meses de ventaja, más si alegamos estrés post-traumático.

—Olvídalo –rodó Tom por el colchón hasta quedar recostado sobre su vientre.

—Entonces, Señor ’yo-lo-sé-todo’, dime una buena excusa –tamborileó Bill los dedos sobre su brazo.

—Decir la verdad.

—Ni loco –masculló el menor de los gemelos—. ¿Acaso hablas en serio? Si alguien se llega a enterar… No, me niego. No soportaría que te alejen de mi lado, Tomi.

—Pero sería más sencillo. David tendría que entenderlo, los mismos ejecutivos de la disquera se encargarían de cubrirlo… Es menos de un año y el nuevo disco apenas está en planeación –dijo Tom con serenidad, guardándose para sí en secreto el que ya tenía días planeando sus palabras ante Bill.

—¿Y qué les dirías? “Hey, tengo un ovario y por una noche de borrachera salí embarazado. A mi favor digo que no sabía que podía suceder”, uhm, yo no lo creo –se cruzó de brazos Bill.

—Exactamente con esas palabras, pero menos descaro –dijo Tom al mirar a su gemelo directamente a los ojos—. Omitiré que eres el padre y ‘saldré del clóset’ o algo por el estilo.

Bill se mordió el labio inferior. El plan de Tom, si se le miraba con objetividad, no sólo era el único sino el más viable. Él sabía muy bien que en el momento en que David Jost se metiera en la cabeza que ya era suficiente con sus berrinches telefónicos, derrumbaría la puerta de su departamento de un simple golpe y los arrastraría al mundo real sin importarle que Tom tuviera el vientre plano o una barriga de nueve meses. Mejor antes que después y sin embargo…

—¿Quién vas a decir que es el padre? –Cuestionó con un hilo de voz, una nota de celos en su tono.

El mayor de los gemelos tensó la mandíbula. –No diré nada, así de sencillo.

—Si la prensa se entera, no te dejará en paz –musitó Bill con culpa—. Y mamá, ella se pondrá furiosa… Querrá castrar a quien te hizo eso.

—Entonces no habrá problema –dijo Tom con repentina dulzura al inclinarse sobre su gemelo y depositar un beso en su mejilla—. Sólo así nos protegeré a ambos. Tengo que mentir, Bill, porque tú no puedes ser el padre de mi bebé. Lo siento tanto –susurró con voz ronca.

—Yo también lo siento mucho, Tomi, yo también –rompió en llanto Bill al abrazarse a su gemelo y desahogar un poco la carga que lo asfixiaba.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. … Dejes que los nervios primerizos te vuelvan loco [Mes 3]

**… Dejes que los nervios primerizos te vuelvan loco [Mes 3]**

—Tomi, arriba, vamos, con ánimo –tiró de las cobijas Bill. Tom soltó un gruñido a lo que él llamaba las siete de la madrugada, que bien, no eran tales dado que el sol ya estaba despuntando—. Anda, perezoso, es hora de ponerse en marcha.

El mayor de los gemelos rodó de costado. Odiaba la nueva rutina. Su tercer mes de embarazo empezaba con el ‘pie derecho’ como se empeñaba Bill en decirle a darle prioridad al bebé comiendo sano, realizando rutinas de ejercicio y en opinión de Tom, prohibiéndole todo lo que fuera remotamente divertido.

—No quierooo –gimoteó el mayor de los gemelos al esconder el rostro bajo la almohada—. Es demasiado temprano, quiero dormir.

—No, imposible –denegó Bill al sentarse en el costado del colchón—. Necesitas hacer cinco comidas ligeras como mínimo y lo mejor es empezar temprano.

—¿Según quién? –Cuestionó Tom con una ceja arqueada. Al idiota que hubiera dicho eso, le iba a partir la cara por lavarle el cerebro a Bill. Lo único que él quería era dormir, ¿tanto era pedir? Comería lo que fuera necesario cuando estuviera despierto. En el estado en el que se encontraba, creía factible ahogarse en un plato con cereal y leche.

—Eminencias en el tema, así que ponte de pie ya. El desayuno se va a enfriar.

—Porque lo hayas leído en un libro no significa que sea cierto –dijo Tom con acritud, poniéndose de pie a pesar de todo. La fiebre de Bill con respecto a su embarazo había escalado límites insospechables en las últimas semanas, luego de que un día desapareció por horas y regreso cargando con la colección completa de todos libros que encontró respecto al tema. Tras pasar días leyendo sin parar, al final había ideado un régimen que según él, Tom debía seguir.

Tom lo odiaba por momentos, no siempre, porque a fin de cuentas sus intenciones no eran malas y todo lo que hacía lo hacía pensando en él tanto como en el bebé, pero…

—¿Qué diablos es esto? –Maldijo éste cuando al sentarse frente a su plato de desayuno, se encontró con lo que parecía vómito de la noche anterior. Introdujo la cuchara en aquella papilla ligeramente gelatinosa y se acercó un poco de aquello a la nariz. No es que precisamente oliera a platillo gourmet, tampoco apestaba, pero la apariencia lo era todo y la suya no era buena—. Bill, no puedo comer esto. Parece… algo que hubiera sido atropellado, comido y devuelto por su mal sabor. Lo que no me sorprendería –musitó lo último, no fuera a ser que su gemelo lo escuchara.

—Es avena –refunfuñó el menor de los gemelos, sentándose ante su propio desayuno. Tom tomó nota de las diferencias; mientras que lo suyo parecía engrudo de aserrín con lodo, Bill iba a comer pan tostado, huevos revueltos, unas tiras de delicioso tocino y café cargado, crema y azúcar incluidos.

—Es injusto, eso es lo que es –golpeó Tom la mesa—, exijo comida de verdad.

—Para que sepas –lo amonestó Bill con la boca repleta de tocino, restándole así seriedad a su comentario—, es lo más sano del mundo. Si quieres que el bebé crezca sano, debes comer eso.

Tom se cruzó de brazos con testarudez. Muy a su pesar, su estómago no cooperaba. Aplacadas las náuseas matutinas tal como estaba predicho en muchos de los libros de Bill, gruñía con hambre. Lejanos eran ya los días en que devolvía todo lo que comía; ahora en su lugar recuperaba el peso perdido e incluso ganaba más, pues tal y como les había dicho la doctora Sandra en su última consulta, el final del primer trimestre era el primer paso de un embarazo.

—Tom, grandes bocados –le quitó Bill la cuchara a su gemelo. Tomando una gran cantidad de avena, la agitó en el aire—. Aquí viene el avioncito, abre la boca…

El mayor de los gemelos entrecerró los ojos con el más puro y vivo rencor, pero al mismo tiempo, obedeció la orden. Por su bebé, soportaría tanto la humillación como la tortura.

 

—Nah, no lo creo –escuchó Tom a su gemelo en la cocina de su pequeño departamento. La voz, que le llegaba ligeramente baja para ser la que Bill usaba normalmente lo alertó, así que con pies ligeros, procuró acercarse a la fuente sin ser escuchado—. Tom está dormido. Dudo que tenga ganas de salir con ustedes, chicos, es más, lo puedo asegurar… Sí, muy ocupados… Planeamos visitar a mamá el viernes y quizá estemos con ella un par de semanas. Dos por lo menos…

Tom frunció el ceño ante aquello. Era una total mentira que planearan visitar a su madre. Conscientes de que era ella quien les había dado la vida y los conocía mejor que nadie aparte de uno al otro, temían una visita. Algo en su sexto sentido de la supervivencia les decía que una mirada y sería todo lo que a Simone le bastaría para dictaminar que su hijo mayor estaba embarazado. O quizá no tan lejos en sus dotes psíquicas maternas, pero de que ella notaría que algo se salía de la norma, sucedería. Mejor no arriesgarse.

—… le preguntaré, pero seguro dirá que no… Ajá, yo les aviso. Yo también, adiós –finalizó la llamada su gemelo. Tom ni se molestó en ocultarse. Saliendo de entre las sombras, preguntó directo.

—¿Por qué les dijiste eso? Yo también quiero verlos. –El mayor de los gemelos se dio cuenta de lo infantil que sonaba su tono, pero no podía evitarlo. Más de un mes sin salir de las cuatro paredes que componían su hogar lo tenían escalando los muros.

—No creo que sea conveniente –se dio media vuelta Bill, de pronto muy enfrascado en lavar una taza del fregadero—. Salir de noche no me parece seguro. Mucho humo y tampoco creo que sea sano que te desveles.

—Sabes que no planeo tomar nada con alcohol, ¿verdad? –Dijo Tom con ligero reproche. Sin quererlo definir como tal, se sentía como prisionero de Bill, quien sólo pensaba en hacerlo comer avena y verduras, así como en no dejarlo salir ni a la esquina por miedo de un resfrío.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, no eres tan tonto…

—¿’Tan’? –Enfatizó el mayor de los gemelos.

—Como sea –cerró el grifo Bill—. Lo que quiero decir es, no, no salgas. ¿Por favor? –Se secó las manos con una toalla—. Por mí y nuestro bebé, quédate en casa. Ya habrá otras oportunidades de salir –lo abrazó, colocando la mejilla sobre el hombro de su gemelo—, sólo no ahora.

—Bien –suspiró Tom, correspondiendo el abrazo—. ¿Al menos podemos salir a comer a algún lado? ¿McDonald’s, por ejemplo? –Pidió con un deje de súplica.

Si bien su cuerpo se había normalizado en lo posible con respecto a sus náuseas y vómitos matutinos, los antojos repentinos se habían intensificado. Si antes había podido ponerse de rodillas por conseguir su objetivo, ahora podría matar por lo mismo.

—Oh no, Tomi, eso no es sano –lo sujetó por los hombros su gemelo, un genuino gesto de preocupación en sus facciones con el que Tom no supo luchar. ¿Cómo hacerlo si las intenciones de Bill siempre eran tan bondadosas? Él sólo quería lo mejor para ambos.

—Ok, no McBurguer o lo que sea –masculló con el estómago rugiendo.

—No te desanimes, estoy cocinando algo que te encantará.

—¿Ah sí? –Tom recordó que días atrás las mismas palabras lo habían emocionado para terminar siendo pescado hervido con acelgas y sin sal. De beber, agua. Menú que no odiaba, aún, pero estaba convencido iba a terminar aborreciendo hasta el fin de sus días si seguía igual—. ¿Qué es?

—Tofu, arroz cocido y zanahorias hervidas, ¿a que es sano y delicioso?

El mayor de los gemelos fingió una sonrisa que sustituyó sus repentinas ganas de soltar un berrido. “Seis meses y medio más” se repitió como un mantra, tratando de recordar que estar embarazado no duraba por siempre. No era eterno, porque de ser así, dudaba poder sobrevivir más tiempo comiendo aquella dieta de conejo famélico.

No, en cuanto todo terminara, bebé en brazos, iría al más próximo puesto de comida rápida que encontrara y pediría todo lo del menú. Hasta entonces, rogaría a los cielos y al infierno por paciencia infinita. Y cuando ese día al fin llegara…

—Sano, muy sano –confirmó con una sonrisa falsa que cualquiera sabría interpretar excepto Bill. Éste sonrió a su vez con esperanza, un sentimiento que Tom no era capaz de destruir. Mierda.

—Bien, eso comeremos hoy. Decidido.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, en definitiva, Tom mataría por una BigMac…

 

—Mmm, ah, sí… así… Oh, másss… —Gimió Tom con placer—. Ah, qué rico… —Se extasió más allá de los límites de la normalidad al darle un nuevo mordisco a una pechuga de pollo que había conseguido de contrabando a expensas de una propina extra generosa al repartidor para que en lugar de tocar el timbre, le diera el pedido en la esquina de su departamento.

Dado que Bill dormía agotado en el sillón a causa de haber estado despierto hasta altas horas de la noche elaborando un itinerario dietético para Tom, éste aprovechaba cada segundo de libertad para cometer sus excesos. Al lado de la cubeta de pollo frito se encontraba un litro de refresco de cola, así como una insana cantidad de helado de chocolate que había comprado en un expendio que se encontraba en la esquina.

Una vez despedido el repartidor, Tom emprendió el regreso con sus alimentos en mano, dispuesto a mentir lo que fuera necesario con tal de seguir comiendo.

Confiado en que Bill iba a seguir dormido a su regreso, casi se desmayó de la impresión al encontrarlo parado en la puerta de su apartamento, histérico, aún con los ojos adormilados, gritándole al teléfono que llevaba en la mano apretado con fuerza de gigante.

—¡NO! ¡Él no huyo de mí! ¡Está perdido! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Georg?! –Apenas Bill divisó a Tom, soltó su móvil que se impactó contra el suelo para correr a su encuentro—. ¡Tom!

—Salí a dar una caminata –mintió Tom con culpa, el aliento a pollo frito delatándolo.

—¿Es grasa eso que huelo? –Gruñó Bill, tomándolo por los hombros y arrastrándolo dentro del departamento—. ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Eh! La grasa no es nada beneficiosa ni para ti ni para el bebé.

—Pero…

—Nada de ‘peros’ –lo interrumpió el menor de los gemelos—. Además saliste sin permiso, me tenías preocupado. Pensé que te había pasado algo, incluso llamé a David, a Gustav y luego Georg me llamó diciendo que quizá tú habías huido de mí y…

—Bill, calma –lo tomó Tom de las mejillas—, sólo salí un momento. No pasó nada. Ya estoy de vuelta. Tranquilo, respira despacio.

Las aletas de la nariz de Bill se agrandaron con la furia de su dueño. —¡¿Pretendes que me calme?! ¡Desapareciste sin dejar una nota! ¡Y lo que es peor, huiste como ladrón para ir a comer… ¿Pollo? ¿Eso que huelo es pollo frito?!

Tom se presionó el tabique nasal. –No huiría de casa si me dejaras comer de vez en cuando algo que no pareciera masticado.

—Eso que llamas masticado es avena, saludable para ti…

—Y para él bebé, ya lo dijiste –rechinó Tom los dientes—. Pero a veces, hasta el bebé quiere salir a comer algo decente. No sólo porquerías. ¡Me tienes harto con tu dieta saludable! Sólo soy yo el que la come mientras tú comes papas fritas a un lado. Yo brócoli, tú carne; yo avena, tú pastel; yo agua y tú Coca-Cola. ¡Pero es que así nadie puede ser feliz, joder! —Bufó.

Los ojos de Bill se humedecieron y Tom entendió al instante que la había cagado.

—Hey Bill, no quise decir eso… Las hormonas, tú sabes –intentó enmendarse.

—Yo creo –apretó el menor de los gemelos la mandíbula—, que si tanto quieres comer basura, entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme tanto por ti. Te puedes ir a la mierda si quieres, Tomi. Haz lo que te plazca.

Sin darle tiempo a Tom de responder aquello, se dio media vuelta. El portazo que le siguió a su salida dramática, dejó a Tom anonadado.

 

—Georg, espero que si escuchas esto… —Tom soltó un suspiro—. No sé, llama de vuelta. Es urgente de verdad, no como cuando dije que lo era y ehm… mentí. Devuelve mi llamada –finalizó el mensaje en el buzón de llamadas.

Manejando rumbo al departamento de Gustav luego de que le fuera imposible localizar al bajista, Tom luchaba contra el revoltijo de emociones que llevaba dentro.

Luego de pasar toda la tarde encerrado en su habitación, Bill se había negado a hablar con Tom, además había lanzado a la basura todos los libros que había comprado junto con una pequeña manta verde pastel que el mayor de los gemelos ni sabía que existía. La mirada de rencor que Bill le había lanzado hablaba por sí misma, lo mismo que un nuevo portazo cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta de su recámara.

Cansado y con los nervios de punta, Tom había decidido que esa noche no la pasaba en el departamento. Antes muerto que enfrentarse a su gemelo o lo que era peor en su escala persona: Pedir disculpas. Él también era una de las partes afectadas. El estar comiendo tanto salvado de trigo y frutas lo tenían repleto de gases y con el intestino sensible a tantos alimentos que nunca antes en su vida había probado.

Al final, dando vuelta en una ya conocida calle, estacionó su automóvil lo más discretamente posible a un lado del vehículo de Gustav y bajó de él vestido de negro, con gafas a pesar de lo oscuro de la noche y con un pequeño maletín que contenía sus neceseres personales.

No sabía que tan patético lucía pidiendo asilo político ya tarde en la noche, mucho menos quería saberlo, pero el baterista era su última opción. Su autoexilio había tenido el inconveniente de no ser planeado y por lo tanto sus pasos iban marcados por la desgracia. Primero con Georg, su primera opción, siendo ilocalizable y luego una repentina convención de ginecólogos y obstetras de Alemania (vaya ironía) reunidos en la ciudad, ocupando así toda plaza vacante en los hoteles aledaños.

Su última opción, Gustav, esperaba Tom estuviera en casa y dispuesto a recibirlo sin hacerle demasiadas preguntas. No se creía capaz de cualquier modo, de contestarlas. Gustav tendría que comprender.

Emprendiendo la infinita y cansada subida usando las escaleras por cuatro pisos, Tom refunfuñó las primeras dos plantas, lanzó maldiciones en la tercera y se guardó el aliento en la cuarta en vista de que si seguía hablando se iba a quedar desmayado antes de llegar a su meta.

Una vez frente a la puerta del baterista, tocó una un par de veces antes de poner cara de circunstancias. Gustav no se resistía a la cara de perro apaleado que Tom ponía cuando quería algo y a fuerza de ensayarla el mayor de los gemelos venía preparado por un ‘sí’ a su petición de hospedaje.

Volviendo a tocar, considerando que acaso Gustav no estuviera en casa y se viera en la necesidad de regresar a su departamento y soportar la indignación de Bill o dormir en el pasillo, elegiría la segunda opción.

Por fortuna, un par de pasos lentos se dejaron escuchar en el alfombrado que recubría la casa de Gustav. Dispuesto a conseguir alojo, apenas la puerta se abrió, Tom hizo su petición.

—Déjame dormir aquí, por favor. Prometo limpiar, cocinar, dormir en el sillón y masajearte los pies de ser necesario, pero dame un sitio donde dormir, ¿sí? –Dijo de golpe y en un mismo aliento, muy para su sorpresa, a Georg…

Georg en calzoncillos de leopardo y… ¿Era eso sudor lo que le cubría el cuerpo o aceite de frambuesa si la nariz no le fallaba?

—Ehm, Tom… —Georg se apartó el cabello del rostro abochornado.

—¿Y Gustav? –Tom arqueó una ceja, no captando el cuadro que se le presentaba. Si Georg estaba con Gustav, era obvio porqué no había contestado su teléfono, pero… ¿por qué estaba en ropa interior?

—Gus, verás, él… Está un poco ocupado –tosió el bajista con falsedad—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –Preguntó en un vano intento de desviar el tema.

—Bill –fue la respuesta del mayor de los gemelos; aquella palabra definiéndolo todo—. Uhm, tuvimos una pequeña pelea por eso que ya sabes y, ejem… ¿Puedo pasar?

Georg cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. –Respecto a eso, verás, yo creo que…

—¡Georg Listing, más te vale que regreses y continúes con lo que estábamos o que me quites estas esposas! –Llegó la voz de Gustav desde lo que parecía ser la habitación del baterista.

Tanto Tom como Georg desviaron la mirada; la verdad pendiendo sobre sus cabezas como guillotina.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar –concluyó el bajista, segundos después—. Tal vez sea hora de que Gustav y yo confesemos algo.

Tom dio un paso dentro del departamento, dejando caer su maleta y su almohada junto al perchero de la entrada. –Creo que… —Exhaló aire—. Creo que yo también tengo algo que decirles, chicos…

 

Pese a que la relación que Georg y Gustav mantenían, al parecer desde años atrás, estaba plagada de idas y venidas, escenas tórridas de sexo ardiente así como de romanticismo sabor miel, Tom soportó estoico cada pequeño detalle que le era revelado. Una historia de amor completa que finalizaba con una relación que llevaba ya tres años.

—No puedo creer que jamás nos hubiéramos enterado –habló por sí mismo y su gemelo, que ninguno de los dos había imaginado nunca que detrás de puertas cerradas, Georg y Gustav compartían una relación más allá de lo profesional y la amistad que mantenían—. Es decir, nunca lo sospechamos.

—Te lo dije –codeó Gustav a Georg, sus manos enlazadas con desenfado sobre el sillón que compartían.

—No pensé que fueran tan despistados –se justificó Georg, inclinándose sobre Gustav por un tierno beso en la mejilla de éste.

—Ugh, basta, no frente a mí –hizo muecas Tom. Gesto no muy convincente cuando tenía manchada la cara con salsa de spaghetti que el baterista le había preparado al ver que casi inhalaba la comida que encontraba en el refrigerador.

—Pero bueno, basta de nosotros. Si te estoy dando un techo sobre el que dormir y una nevera tamaño industrial por vaciar, al menos podrías decirnos qué carajos haces aquí –dijo el baterista.

El mayor de los gemelos se mordisqueó el labio inferior unos segundos, pensando por dónde empezar. —¿Quieren que cuente todo desde el inicio o qué hago aquí?

—El inicio.

—Qué haces aquí.

Georg y Gustav intercambiaron una mirada incrédula con el otro al ver que sus respuestas eran diferentes.

—Como prefieras –cedió Gustav al fin—. Empieza.

—Bien… —Tom se pasó una servilleta por el rostro—. Antes que nada, quiero que tengan amplio criterio. Primero les contaré una parte y si están listos para lo demás, ustedes me dicen y yo cuento, ¿ok? –Ambos compañeros asintieron—. Estoy embarazado.

Se instauró un silencio largo en la sala, interrumpido de pronto por una sonora carcajada de Georg, que golpeó la mesa de la sala de estar con el puño a causa de su risa incontrolable.

—Nah, en serio, Tom –se enjugó el borde de los ojos una vez pudo controlarse—. Si quieres soltar una broma, al menos que sea creíble

Tom rodó los ojos. –Estoy embarazado. Tres meses y unas dos semanas según la médica que me atiende. No es broma en lo absoluto.

El bajista parecía proclive a una nueva colección de risas, pero Gustav lo detuvo. La mente del baterista trabajaba de un modo diferente, siempre analizando gestos e inflexiones de la voz para detectar la verdad de la mentira. Y algo le decía que Tom no mentía en lo mínimo…

—¿Cómo? –Quiso saber una vez que su análisis le hizo creer en las palabras del mayor de los gemelos.

—Al parecer tengo una extraña masa en… Bueno, en alguna parte del cuerpo. Como por aquí –se presionó el bajo vientre, casi en la ingle—. Al principio pensamos que era cáncer. Fuimos a varios doctores y un ultrasonido reveló que era un ovario.

—Alto, ¿un ovario como esos que tienen las chicas? –Inquirió Georg con sorna—. Vamos Kaulitz, hasta para ti es una broma demasiado inverosímil. Apuesto que hasta buscaste ‘ovario’ en el diccionario, eh, Gus –codeó a su novio con ligereza, pero éste permaneció serio—. Hey chicos, es un chiste, ¿o no?

—Nop, no lo es –denegó Tom, las manos húmedas con sudor—. Como dije, dentro de un par de meses voy a tener un bebé… Voy a ser madre o lo que sea.

—Un momento, supongamos por un segundo que no es broma –interrumpió de nuevo Georg—. ¿Cómo es que supuestamente te embarazaste? –Preguntó, seguro que Tom no admitiría la falta de su hombría por continuar con aquella farsa.

—Duh, teniendo sexo, Georg, eso es elemental –respondió Gustav—. El asunto que importa es ¿quién es el padre, o me equivoco? –Volteó a ver a Tom de reojo.

El mayor de los gemelos pareció palidecer en cuestión de segundos. –Confíen en mí, no quieren saber nada más que eso.

—Georg, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que me emborraché en Berlín hace dos años? –Preguntó de la nada Gustav al bajista; éste asintió. Aclaró que recordaba perfectamente porque Gustav siempre solía medirse con la bebida, excepto en aquella ocasión—. Verás –empezó a explicar a Tom aquella historia—. Terminé tan ebrio que no recordaba cuál era nuestro autobús y cuál el de ustedes, así que decidí que no me importaba en cuál dormía mientras no lo hiciera en el exterior. Abrí la puerta del primer vehículo que encontré y me arrastré hasta donde se encontraban las literas cuando… —Carraspeó—. Unos ruidos me hicieron retroceder. Al principio pensé que era un gato agonizando o algo así, pero entonces…

—Gus, ve al grano –enrojeció el bajista desde su sitio.

—Georg dijo que yo estaba muy ebrio, que aluciné cosas, pero lo cierto es que los vi. A ti y a Bill… —Aclaró cuando la expresión de Tom no se movió ni un ápice—. Ustedes dos estaban teniendo sexo.

Una piedra del tamaño de un ladrillo cayó sobre el estómago del mayor de los gemelos. —¿Nos vieron y n-no dij-jeron n-n-nada…? –Trastabilló con las palabras; la reciente revelación trastocándolo todo.

—Regresé por donde vine, cerré la puerta y le conté a Georg cuando encontré nuestro autobús media hora después…

—A pesar de que estaba estacionado a un lado –se rió Georg—. No importa, Tom, nosotros sabemos.

—¿Es Bill el padre de tu bebé? –Preguntó Gustav con dulzura, extendiéndole el paquete de pañuelos al mayor de los gemelos. Éste se atragantó con un sollozo quedo—. Está bien. No diremos nada, tranquilo. Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

Tom se inclinó sobre sus piernas, ambas manos en las rodillas. –Hoy discutí con Bill –habló—, fue una pelea horrible. Pero es que me estaba volviendo loco. ¡Completamente loco! Ya saben cómo es él –alzó la vista unos segundos, encontrando gestos de comprensión—. Pues va y me dice que me vaya al carajo. No con esas palabras, pero…

—Oh, Tom –se sentó Gustav a su lado y lo abrazó; Georg haciendo lo propio desde el otro costado—. Eres bienvenido a quedarte cuanto lo desees.

—¿Seguro? –Hipó Tom con sabor a pasta.

—Totalmente… —Confirmó Gustav.

—¿En serio? ¿No tienes arrepentimientos, Gus? –Dijo Georg con maldad cuando una hora después los tres se comprimían en la pequeña cama del baterista. Ellos dos porque ésa era su habitación, su cama y demás que compartían como pareja y Tom incluido porque en primera alegaba que el sofá-cama de la sala le lastimaba la espalda y en segunda, no soportaba dormir solo.

—Mmm –gruñó Gustav, con el brazo de Tom encima de su estómago. El bajista tampoco estaba tan cómodo con todo el cabello del mayor de los gemelos en el rostro—, no digas nada. Se va a quedar sólo unos días.

—O hasta que dé a luz, ya qué –bostezó Georg—. Aunque por si acaso, ojalá Bill entre en sus cabales y se reconcilien pronto.

—Secundo esa magnífica ¡ouch! idea –dio su apoyo Gustav, cuando una de las rodillas de Tom se impactó en uno de sus riñones.

Diosss, aquella iba a ser una noche larga en verdad.

 

—Ow, ow, ow… —Estiró Georg los brazos sobre su cabeza, haciendo esfuerzos por recuperar las funciones de su cuerpo. Casi cojeando, se acercó a la mesa de la cocina donde Gustav ya le tenía preparada la primera taza de café de la mañana. Apenas dio el primer sorbo y le supo a gloria; las seis de la madrugada era una hora demasiada temprana como para que él estuviera en pie si de por medio no existía un itinerario ajetreado.

—¿Tom volvió a patearte? –Preguntó el baterista con tono monótono al cambiar la página de su periódico—. ¿O te tiró de la cama?

—Las dos –se frotó el bajista un área de la espalda con dos manos.

Muy en contra de cualquier pronóstico, más allá de mandar ropas a Tom para por lo menos un mes, Bill no había dado señales de vida. Al menos en carne y hueso, que a escondidas de Tom, quien con cada día transcurrido se deprimía más y más ante el poco interés que su gemelo demostraba tanto por él como por su bebé, Gustav mantenía conversaciones diarias, bastante largas, con éste.

Demasiado abochornado por su comportamiento hormonal, más porque no era él quien estaba embarazado, Bill se desvivía en recomendaciones para el baterista. Que si a Tom no le gustaba tal o cual comida; el modo en el que un vaso con leche tibia y un poco de miel lo relajaba; el punto exacto donde la tensión se acumulaba en sus pies y era necesario presionar en series de tres… Gustav sólo quería decirle a Bill que se dejara de excusas y viniera por Tom, no porque ya no soportaran la falta de sueño (eso también) sino porque éste era infeliz sin Bill y viceversa.

Por desgracia, ambos gemelos eran testarudos a su manera. Tom negando que necesitara a Bill y el mismo Bill seguro de que no era lo que Tom requería. Oh, círculo vicioso que tenía a cuatro personas aplastadas bajo sus designios.

Además estaba el peliagudo tema del estado en el que el mayor de los gemelos se encontraba. Todos ya lo sabían excepto Bill, y bueno, Jost… Ah claro, y el resto del mundo.

Gustav al menos tenía el suficiente tacto como para no decirle al menor de los gemelos que ya sabía de su secretito, que se podía ahorrar la excusa de estar preocupado porque Tom sufría de hipocondría y que todo síntoma que presentara era falso y sin embargo, necesario de atender a la primera alerta.

—No podemos continuar así, Gus –refunfuñó Georg con una mueca de dolor—. No me importa que Tom se quede un mes o hasta que el bebé se gradué de la universidad, pero dormirán en el suelo.

El mismo baterista, que ya había experimentado en carne propia la fuerza de futbolista con la que Tom pateaba entre sueños, tuvo que darle la razón a su pareja.

—El suelo es muy duro –bostezó Tom, entrando en la cocina. Con la cabeza convertida en un nido de pájaros y vestido sólo con los pantalones del pijama, se dejó caer en uno de los asientos restantes de la mesa—. Además, si alguien se tiene que ir de aquí serías tú –murmuró aún con pereza—, que tienes tu propio departamento.

—¡Gustav es mi novio! –Se enojó Georg—. Tengo más derecho que tú de estar hospedado en su casa como parásito si me place.

—Mmm –gruñó Gustav, bajando su periódico, decidido a que aquel par no lo iba a dejar terminar de leer las noticias internacionales con su querella—. Basta, arruinan mi mañana.

—¡Él fue quien empezó! –Refutaron al unísono Tom y Georg.

—Me rindo –suspiró Gustav, demasiado aletargado como para replicar.

 

—Gus, eso fue malvado –abrazó Georg a su novio por la espalda—. Será un milagro si Bill llega sin haber atropellado a nadie por el camino –lo amonestó con un tono que pretendía ser serio, pero en su lugar salió ligero, casi con sorna.

Hartos ya luego de una semana con Tom como su inquilino, había sido Gustav el primero en decidir que suficiente era suficiente. Si reconciliarlos requería de medidas drásticas, así sería; ellos se lo habían buscado. Siguiendo aquella regla, habían llamado a Bill usando sus mejores dotes de actuación. Georg fingiendo un completo desconsuelo y Gustav una tristeza increíble al comunicarle al menor de los gemelos que Tom se había desmayado y se negaba a acudir al médico.

Apenas oír la noticia, Bill había dicho las mágicas palabras de ‘ahí voy, esperen por mí, no me tardo nada’ en total estado de crisis que bastaron para finalizar la llamada telefónica sin un adiós de por medio.

El baterista se sintió un poco culpable al respecto. En lugar de estar pálido como el papel y recostado en el sillón a causa de un desmayo ficticio que ponía en riesgo su vida y la del bebé, Tom estaba tendido en el sofá con un tazón de maíz inflado extra mantequilla sobre el estómago, disfrutando de una vida sin problemas al ver televisión a su libre antojo.

—Te va a sacar los ojos él mismo cuando vea que Tom no tiene nada –besó Georg detrás de la oreja de Gustav, justo en el punto donde éste sabía, las terminaciones nerviosas del baterista se encontraban a flor de piel y hacían de éste un ser humano vulnerable.

—Bah –lo desdeñó el baterista—, mejor eso que seguir durmiendo con Tom.

—Secundo esa idea –dijo Georg, pero luego oír un estruendo—. Creo que ya llegó.

—Tiempo récord –comprobó Gustav el reloj. Apenas ocho minutos entre la llamada y la llegada de Bill—. Así de rápido quisiera que fuera cuando tenemos trabajo pendiente.

—No le pidas tanto, pobre –lo amonestó Georg a modo de broma, al abrir la puerta justo a tiempo para encontrar a Bill con la mano alzada y dispuesto a derribarla a la menor resistencia—. ¿Hola?

—¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué no han llamado a la ambulancia? ¿Dijo si le dolía algo? –Se tiró de los cabellos; los ojos desorbitados, rodeados de sombras oscuras que no eran otra cosa más que ojeras—. ¿Preguntó por mí? ¿Ha dicho algo?

—Bill –lo sujetó Georg por los hombros antes de dejarlo pasar—, tranquilo, ¿ok?

—¡¿Tom está muerto y quieres que me tranquilice, pedazo de idiota?! –Chilló el menor de los gemelos, apartando a Georg de un empujón y dando un paso dentro del apartamento, sólo para encontrar que Gustav se interponía en su camino.

—Tom está bien –dijo éste con culpa, lamentando haber usado un medio tan brutal para reunir a los gemelos. Lo admitía: La idea no era tan buena como en un principio la había recreado en su cerebro—. Te mentimos, bien, lo sentimos, pero ahora toma aire y relájate lo más que puedas. No quiero tener que llamar a una ambulancia porque te ha dado in ataque de nervios.

Bill pareció a punto de perder la compostura; un gesto entre la incredulidad y el llanto que se manifestó haciéndolo tomar grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca. —¿Qué? –Logro articular luego de varios intentos infructuosos—. Pensé que Tom estaba… Dios… Muerto o algo peor si es posible… Mierda…

—Ven acá –tiró de él Georg, guiándolo al lado contrario del departamento donde se encontraba Tom. Muy para su suerte, éste había decidido que quería una siesta, así que en esos mismos momentos estaba dormido como piedra; no lo despertaría ni una bomba nuclear, por fortuna.

Caminando rumbo a la reducida cocina, los tres tomaron asiento en la mesa que servía de comedor.

—Ten –le dio Gustav a Bill un vaso con agua—. Toma en pequeños sorbos.

—Ustedes dos son unos imbéciles de marca –masculló el menor de los gemelos entre dientes, con todo, bebiendo agua entre palabra y palabra—. Casi atropello a una anciana en el camino. Pensé que si algo le pasaba a Tom o al b… —Se congeló al instante, presionando los labios en una fina línea—. ¿Cómo está? –Cambió el tema—. Es decir, ¿ha comido bien? ¿Cómo lo han visto de ánimo? ¿Creen que me haya extrañado aunque sea un poco? —Musitó lo último.

—Bill, hay algo que tenemos que decirte –extendió Gustav la mano hasta tomar una de las de Bill, que temblaban en sudor frío—. Es importante, ¿de acuerdo?

El menor de los gemelos asintió. –Dilo.

—En realidad son dos cosas –cogió Georg la mano libre de Gustav—. Uhm, en vista de que no hay una manera fácil de decirlo, ejem, él y yo… Gusti y yo somos… Este, pues… ¿Pareja es la palabra?

Bill pareció atragantarse con un poco del agua que bebía. Carraspeando con un poco de dificultad, logró recomponerse a tiempo para preguntar—: ¿Pareja como ‘dueto musical’ o como…?

—Como teniendo sexo y esas cosas –desdeñó Gustav con ligereza—. Lo que sea. No era eso lo que iba a decir, Georg, muchas gracias.–Se enfocó en el menor de los gemelos—. Tom nos dijo.

—Ah… Ok. –Bill trato de aparentar tranquilidad, pero un tono verde dinosaurio repto por su cara y manchó sus mejillas—. ¿Qué, exactamente, les dijo, si no les importa aclararme ese pequeño punto?

Georg resopló con hastío. —¡Basta! –Gruñó—. Parece telenovela barata. Dejen el drama para después, señoritas. –Se dirigió a Bill—. Tom nos dijo del bebé, que es tuyo. Y está bien –agregó con rapidez, viendo como los ojos del menor de los gemelos parecían cruzarse—. No es nuestro asunto si eres el padre y quieren mantenerlo en secreto. Somos amigos y los apoyamos como tales.

Bill pareció desvanecerse un poco. Su siempre explosiva personalidad, de pronto marchita y seca como las flores del otoño. Una extraña sensación parecida al mareo lo sacudió por unos segundos antes de sentir como una carga de toneladas se elevaba un poco de sus hombros.

—¿Gracias? —Musitó, no muy seguro cuáles eran las palabras que uno debe pronunciar cuando revelaba sus más oscuros secretos sin necesidad de abrir los labios siquiera, a sus mejores amigos en el mundo y a cambio recibir apoyo incondicional—. ¿Está bien eso?

—Perfecto –lo reconfortó Gustav—. Ahora ve con Tom. Nos cree lo suficientemente idiotas como para que nos traguemos su patética excusa de ‘estoy perfectamente bien’ cada que lo encontramos llorando, pero sabemos que te necesita.

—Y tú a él, así que ve –lo animó el bajista por igual.

—Sí –asintió Bill, casi tropezando con sus propios pies al ponerse de pie. Sin esperar mayores instrucciones, buscó su camino hasta la habitación de Gustav, que era donde Tom descansaba.

Sin molestarse en tocar la puerta, entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Bill? –Lo sobresaltó la voz de su gemelo, ronca, un poco afónica—. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? –Falló un poco al preguntar. Bill lo vio por largos segundos, no creyendo que al fin estaban juntos y sin esperar un segundo más, corrió hasta la cama, empujando a Tom de vuelta al colchón en una posición supina y aferrándose a él como a la vida misma.

—Oh Diosss –siseó con un tono cargado de dolor—, te extrañé tanto. No imaginas cuánto deseaba venir por ti y llevarte de vuelta a casa. El departamento se siente solo sin ti…

Tom estrechó a su gemelo por la espalda, comprendiendo al instante la emoción que éste describía. A pesar de encontrarse con Georg y Gustav al menos el 90% del tiempo, era la ausencia de su gemelo la que lo tenía varado en su propio mar de soledad. Tan sencillo como era, el uno sin el otro era infelicidad absoluta. No existía otra cura que volver a estar juntos y no volverse a separar jamás.

Apoyando la mejilla contra la de Bill, comprendió al fin que el orgullo no era tan importante. Menos cuando con cada día, su corazón se resecaba y caía por trozos.

—Yo también te extrañé –musitó con un nudo en la garganta—. Quería llamarte, pero…

—¿Pero no estabas seguro de que quisiera hablar contigo? –Bill soltó una risa amarga—. Lo sé, sentía lo mismo. –Se sorbió la nariz—. Me comporté con un estúpido. ¿Alejarte de la comida chatarra? Mierda, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

—Supongo que en lo mejor para el bebé, para mí –murmuró Tom con bochorno. No era idiota, sabía que Bill jamás lo habría torturado con dosis abominables de comida sana si no existía una buena razón de por medio. Pero así como eso lo tenía bien claro, también se concedía un poco de mérito al haber exigido algo más que verduras cocidas y comida sin grasa. Tenían que encontrar un balance si no querían volver a cometer los mismos errores—. Pero me sentía como un conejo famélico. Quiero comer carne, embarazado o no…

—Oh Tomi… —Bill se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para enjugarse los ojos arrasados en llanto y decir—: Lo que tú quieras, pero vuelve a casa, ¿sí? Regresa conmigo o no me iré.

—Georg va a quererse morir –bromeó Tom con la vista nublada por igual—. Gustav nos terminaría pateando fuera del edificio –rió—, pero no va a pasar nada de eso. Voy a regresar contigo.

—Gracias –musitó Bill con verdadera gratitud, inclinándose sobre su gemelo y depositando un suave beso en los labios de éste—. Prometo controlarme; podrás comer en McDonald’s.

—Bien, yo también trataré de comer más brócoli o algo así –repitió el gesto Tom, al fruncir los labios y recibir un nuevo beso. Tomando a su gemelo por la nuca, lo rodó de costado para quedar los dos tendidos sobre sus lados, sus labios aún unidos, el mundo alrededor, detenido.

—Amén –murmuraron a Gustav y Georg, la oreja pegada detrás de la puerta, escuchando cada palabra.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. … Cuentes con que todo será felicidad [Mes 4]

**… Cuentes con que todo será felicidad [Mes 4]**

—¿Y si se lo decimos por teléfono? –Sugirió Tom en un tono cercano al lloriqueo de un niño mimado—. No quiero verla llorar. Ya tuve suficiente con Bill cuando vio el último ultrasonido del bebé y casi se deshidrata.

—¡No es cierto! –Refunfuñó el menor de los gemelos, cruzándose de brazos. Lo verdad siendo que había llorado incluso más de lo que su gemelo tenía constancia, demasiado maravillado de la vida que le pertenecía a Tom y a él y que éste llevaba creciendo en su interior como alguna especie de alien sin mucha forma aún, pero extrañamente tierno.

—Ajajá –le chanceó Georg, recibiendo un codazo en el costado.

—¡No lo es! Argh –gruñó Bill—. Como sea, no creo que sea tan buena idea. Es nuestra madre después de todo –dijo no muy convencido ni él mismo.

Entrando al cuarto mes de embarazo, ya no era posible esconder el estado de Tom por mucho más tiempo. Su antes plano vientre con ligeras líneas a causa del ejercicio iba dejando camino a un pequeño bulto que crecía día con día, muy para el malestar del mayor de los gemelos.

Dado que ocultar más su estado ya no era una opción que dependiera de ellos, ayudados por Gustav y por Georg, llevaban una tarde completa planeando métodos para informarles a las dos únicas personas de las cuales era necesario encargarse. Uno siendo Jost y el otro Simone, Gordon y Jörg incluidos.

—Bien, ¿qué tal si huimos a alguna isla remota y una vez nazca el bebé les mandamos postales con un ‘mira, ya eres abuela’ o algo así? La de Dave puede decir ‘ya tienes un nuevo Kaulitz que lidiar’ o podemos pensar en algo más original –sugirió Tom, que más de lo que aparentaba, estaba aterrado de pies a cabeza. Más por su madre que por Jost.

Tampoco era como si Simone pudiera recriminarle el salir embarazado dado que no era algo que supuestamente fuera posible, pero eludir la plática de ‘siempre debes de tener sexo con protección’ saldría a colación y prefería no sufrirla. La identidad del padre era otro punto que tampoco quería tocar sin importar las circunstancias o la tortura medieval a la que se viera sometido por parte de su madre. Conocía muy bien a su progenitora y no descansaría ni un segundo del día o de la noche hasta saber quién le había hecho eso a uno de sus bebés, como aún se refería a sus hijos de casi veinte años.

Bastante malo que ‘sus bebés’ se lo hicieran el uno al otro precisamente…

—Dirá que nos ha educado mejor que eso –bebió Bill de su refresco de cola—. Me preocupa más David. Ya no es tan joven como antes. Si le ocasionamos un infarto tal como viene amenazando… Uhm, no será bueno. ¿Creen que sea buena idea decírselo en el hospital? Digo, para ahorrar tiempo –se encogió de hombros.

Los cuatro miembros de la banda se estremecieron ante la idea.

—Primero lo primero –se focalizó Gustav, siempre con la cabeza fría—, David es primero. Tiene qué enterarse por qué no podemos entrar al estudio a tiempo.

—No sé si va a ser mi madre o Jost el que se empeñe más en saber quién es el padre del bebé, joder –se acomodó mejor Tom en el sillón en el que estaba recostado, su cabeza sobre el regazo de Bill, que le jugaba el cabello—. ¿Qué les voy a decir? Salir del clóset no es tan fácil cuando no se es gay.

Georg arqueó una ceja. —¿Y no lo eres? Déjame te digo que es bastante difícil de creerte cuando pareces orca varada en la playa con esa barriga de em-ba-ra-zo.

—No –contestaron el unísono los gemelos—. Los dos somos hetero… —Prosiguieron en coro.

—Por favor… —Exclamó Georg con incredulidad—. Uno dejó preñado al otro. Si eso no es ser gay, entonces yo tampoco lo soy.

—De hecho –aclaró Gustav con las mejillas rojo granate—, tú eres bi. Igual que yo, por si alguien tiene dudas aún –carraspeó—. Como sea, concentrémonos en cómo les vamos a dar la noticia.

—Bien, bien, se semi incorporó Tom—, tengo un plan a prueba de tontos…

Congregándose a su alrededor, los demás miembros de la banda escucharon con atención.

 

—Esto tiene que ser bueno –masculló David con leve tono de irritación en su voz al consultar su reloj por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos—. ¿A dónde dicen que vamos?

—Ten paciencia, Dave –lo amonestó Tom como copiloto desde el asiento delantero. Bill conduciendo mientras se dirigían a una de sus revisiones quincenales con la doctora Sandra—. Ya te enterarás.

—Mierda… —Se presionó su manager el tabique nasal con fuerza entre dos dedos—. Son drogas, ¿no es así? Tanto secretismo, sus ausencias, el extraño comportamiento. Tengo que hablar esto con los altos mandos en la disquera y… —Sacó su teléfono móvil, un diminuto modelo que brillaba con los últimos rayos de la tarde y que desapareció de sus manos apenas Tom se lo arrebató—. ¡Hey!

—No son drogas, por Dios –se acomodó en su asiento el menor de los gemelos, guardándose el teléfono de su manager en el bolsillo—. Esas mierdas hacen daño.

—Dave es algo más serio –dijo Bill con los ojos fijos en el camino—. No malo, sólo no es nada de lo que podrías imaginar jamás en tu vida.

El hombre mayor rodó los ojos. –Si no son drogas, son groupies. Lo he oído todo en este negocio. ¿Embarazaste a alguien? ¿Es eso? ¿Ella quiere tenerlo y chantajearte?

Poco preparado para aquellas palabras, Bill perdió ligeramente el control del vehículo, saliéndose de su carril y recibiendo un par de bocinazos por parte de los otros conductores.

—Adiviné, ¿eh? ¿A que sí? –Se inclinó David por entre los dos asientos de los gemelos.

—No precisamente… —Elaboró Tom con un poco de temblor en todo el cuerpo. Ambas manos sobre su regazo, escondía el no tan pequeño bulto que llevaba en el vientre.

Por decisión de ambos gemelos, le dirían a su manager en la misma clínica. Más concretamente, ellos no, sino su doctora, quien había accedido tras súplicas humillantes y un cero agregado a la cuenta de pagos que le entregaban después de cada revisión.

—Expliquen –exigió el hombre mayor.

—Mira, ya casi llegamos –dijo Bill con calma, señalando con un dedo el enorme edificio de color claro que era la clínica—. Una vez estemos dentro lo sabrás todo.

—Ten paciencia, Dave –le sugirió Tom a su manager—, que es lo único que te queda –agregó en tono bajo y oscuro, casi presagiando la desgracia que estaba por venir.

—Críos maleducados –refunfuñó éste con un poco de cansancio. Estar en control de una banda como Tokio Hotel no era fácil y menos cuando las dos principales estrellas del show lo llevaban a una condenada clínica de la mujer. ¿Es que ahí tenían internada a la chica que Tom había dejado ‘premiada’ o qué?

—Tenemos cita en menos de diez minutos –se estacionó Bill lo más retirado posible de cualquier calle, en un cubículo que al parecer estaba reservado para ellos.

Descendiendo del vehículo, los tres emprendieron camino hacia la entrada. Una vez dentro de la clínica, avanzaron directo a la recepción, donde confirmaron su cita y recibieron instrucciones de piso y sala en la que iban a encontrar a la Doctora Dörfler.

—Suena serio todo esto –tamborileó Jost los dedos contra sus brazos cruzados apenas estuvieron dentro del elevador en el cual Bill marcó el piso número siete.

—Es serio, ya te lo dijimos antes pero te negaste a escucharnos –confirmó Tom, un poco inclinado al frente, decidido a ocultar su pequeña barriguita hasta que fuera necesario revelarla—. Aquí estamos –suspiró en cuanto las puertas se abrieron.

Avanzando por el largo pasillo decorado con carteles que explicaban desde los riesgos de no realizarse un Papanicolaou una vez al año, así como los beneficios que la leche materna otorgaba a los recién nacidos, y unas pocas plantas acomodadas estratégicamente, pronto se vieron de frente con la sala de exploraciones 710, marcada con rotulador negro.

Tocando suavemente con los nudillos, la puerta se abrió revelando una mujer en sus tempranos treinta, pequeña y con ojos verde de gato.

—Bienvenidos –los recibió con familiaridad, intercambiando saludos con los gemelos. Cuando fue el turno de Jost, la médica le tendió la mano con cortesía—. Mucho gusto, soy la doctora Sandra Dörfler, ante cualquier duda que pueda tener, acuda a mí, por favor.

—Aquí vamos –musitó David por lo bajo, avanzando dentro de la sala de exploraciones, buscando con los ojos a la chica que él suponía debía estar ahí—. ¿Alguien puede tomarse la molestia en explicarme de qué va tanto secretismo? ¿Dónde está la madre?

—Ejem, uhm, aquí –alzó Tom la mano con modestia—. Dave, siéntate.

Jost tomó asiento en un pequeño banco de madera, esperando una explicación de todo aquello. Detrás de una cortinilla, los gemelos desaparecieron por unos pocos minutos, para emerger, Tom con una bata verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y Bill levando en brazos la ropa de su gemelo.

Su manager alzó una ceja, no muy seguro de por qué el cambio de atuendos.

—¿Listos? –Preguntó la doctora al darle unos golpecitos a la camilla que descansaba en el centro de la habitación. Con confianza de quien lo ha hecho en repetidas ocasiones, Tom se recostó sobre ésta, con cuidado de que la bata que lo cubría lo siguiera haciendo y así no tuviera que presentarle más piel desnuda de la que era necesaria a David.

—No entiendo… —Comenzó Jost con un dejo de tartamudeo al ver como la médica descubría el vientre del mayor de los gemelos y procedía a aplicar un poco de gel en la zona del vientre—. ¿Por qué hace eso?

—Es necesario para el ultrasonido –explicó la médica con paciencia cercana a la maternal—, así podré deslizar mi instrumento más fácilmente.

Segundos después, la sala se llenó del inconfundible rápido batir de un corazón.

—Ahí está, creciendo como es debido –elogió Sandra con un orgullo parecido al materno—. Veo que has seguido la dieta que te recomendé –le dijo a Tom con una sonrisa—. Tiene el tamaño correcto para las diecisiete semanas de gestación.

Ante aquellas palabras, David Jost abrió los ojos tan grande como le fue posible. La sangre se agolpó en sus oídos ahogando todo ruido que no fuera aquel pequeño corazón de colibrí que seguía retumbando en la esterilizada habitación.

—No puede ser… —Musitó con sorpresa, llevándose una mano a la boca—. ¿Pero cómo es posible…?

—Uhm, verás, Dave… —Miró Tom al techo como si ahí fuera a encontrar la inspiración que necesitaba—. Cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, lo más lógico es que hagan…

—¡Basta, no quiero oírlo! –Lo silenció su manager. Tomó aire profundamente antes de preguntar—. Bien, ¿lo que quieres decirme es que estás embarazado?

—Hombres –resopló Sandra, aún examinando a Tom con dedos ágiles—, claro que lo está. Lo acabo de decir. Diecisiete semanas de gestación. Tan claro como el agua, más no se puede.

—¿Esos no son como cuatro meses? –Usó Jost los dedos para ayudarse—. ¡Aún estábamos en tour cuando esto pasó! ¡Exijo saber por qué no me dijeron nada! ¡Pero qué tenían en la cabeza! Noticias como éstas se dicen en cuanto suceden, no cuando el parto está por ocurrir, demonios.

Viéndolo con las venas del cuello sobresalidas, lo mismo que la casi sempiterna tensión en su ceño y la mandíbula apretada, era fácil deducir por qué no le habían dicho nada. Más que terror a su tipo de reacción, lo que temían era tener que enterrar un cuerpo.

—Dave, cálmate, no es tan grave –intentó tranquilizarlo el menor de los gemelos, viendo en su manager una versión de sí mismo cuando escuchó por primera vez la noticia del estado de Tom. Sabía cuán duro era asimilarlo, así que no intentó más consuelo.

—No existe una cláusula en nuestros contratos que prohíba esto, no es tu culpa. De nadie en realidad –dijo Tom, aún recostado—. Pero queríamos decírtelo antes de que te dieras cuenta o te enteraras por otro lado.

—Aún vamos a entrar al estudio a tiempo. Hemos trabajado en nuevas ideas para el disco y…

—¿Planean en serio seguir con esto? –Dave recobró su máscara de profesionalidad al preguntar—. ¿En serio? –Asentimiento—. ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

—De momento Georg –dijo Bill.

—Y Gustav también –secundó Tom—. A mamá le vamos a decir este fin de semana que estemos de visita.

—Bien… —Jost apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y el rostro entre sus manos—. Supongo que nada se puede hacer, ¿no? Están decididos a tener a esa criatura pese a todo.

—Exacto –confirmó Tom, semi incorporándose. Sandra ya había finalizado como el examen físico y rellenaba el expediente médico del mayor de los gemelos con todo cuidado y precisión, siempre minuciosa en el trabajo que tanto adoraba hacer.

David se puso de pie. –Es una catástrofe, sí, pero no puedo hacer nada excepto tratar de que no me dé un ataque cardíaco o algo parecido. –Ignoró el ‘te lo dije’ que los gemelos intercambiaron—. Por otra parte, su contrato exige que el nuevo disco se finalice cuanto antes. Supongo que tendré que pedir una prórroga por al menos los meses que te faltan de embarazo.

—No te imaginas cuánto lo agradecemos, Dave –le dijo Bill con sinceridad, tomando la mano de Tom entre las suyas con firmeza.

—Sí, sí, sólo una cosa más… —Su manager pasó por alto los síntomas de tensión entre ambos gemelos—. ¿Quién es el padre?

—No te lo podemos decir –se apresuró a contestar el menor de los gemelos.

—¿Es alguien de la industria musical? ¿Bushido? ¿Samy Deluxe? Dios, pero qué digo… —David comenzó a hablar para sí mismo. Las posibilidades del posible padre que Tom llevaba en su vientre creciendo en una gama de variedad más allá de lo normal. Los altos ejecutivos en la disquera harían rodar su cabeza por el suelo si no averiguaba la identidad del padre lo antes posible.

—No es nadie que puedas imaginar –murmuró Tom con la vista baja, las rodillas juntas temblando bajo la bata que llevaba puesta—. No es tan sencillo como crees.

—Lo entiendo, creo –intentó reconfortarlo su manager—. Como sea, ¿el padre nos dará problemas? ¿Ya está enterado de que tú… Tú sabes? Si esto se filtra a la prensa, podría ser el fin de su carrera y de la mía. Vaya oferta de dos por uno…

—Uhm, nada de eso va a pasar –susurró Bill, el nudo en su garganta amenazando con asfixiarlo. Hablar de sí en tercera persona, como si el padre fuera cualquiera idiota responsable que no se hacía cargo de su propia familia y no él, arrancándole el aliento como si una mano invisible se ensañara con su corazón y lo presionara a límites mortales—. El padre no sabe nada de esto… Jamás va a ser parte de la vida del bebé. No te tienes que preocupar de n-nada –le falló la voz un milisegundo.

Jost lo pasó por alto, pero no Tom, que sujetando todavía la mano de su gemelo, le dio un apretón reconfortante. “Estás aquí para mí y nuestro hijo”, le dijo en aquel gesto, “todo irá bien”.

Por desgracia para ambos, su racha de buena suerte parecía terminar ahí.

 

—¡¿QUÉ?! –Estalló Simone a la hora de la comida, golpeando la mesa con ambos puños, de un lado el tenedor y el otro el cuchillo. El vaso con agua que descansaba a su lado derecho derramando un poco de su contenido sobre la mesa—. ¡¿Cómo que estás embarazado?!

Tom aspiró aire antes de hablar. –Pues… así. E-Embarazado –tartamudeó, inseguro de qué decir a continuación—. Este es mi cuarto mes y, uhm, pensé que sería ¿cortés? No, necesario decirte que… Ehmmm… Vas a ser abuela –finalizó penosamente, la vista fija en su fría sopa de guisantes y zanahorias de la que no había podido comer nada por nervios.

—¿Pensaste eso en tu cuarto mes? ¡Wow, qué generoso! ¡El maldito cuarto mes! ¡Todo un honor, Tom! –Los ojos de Simone se desorbitaron—. Ustedes dos tienen dos meses completos de vacaciones, escondiéndose de mí. Ahora veo por qué –se cruzó de brazos—. Bill –se dirigió hacía si hijo menor—, sal de la habitación, por favor. Ahora mismo –apretó la mandíbula al pronunciar las últimas dos palabras.

Bill intercambió una mirada con su gemelo. Las facciones de Tom le rogaban por quedarse. –Mamá, creo que Tom prefiere…

—Lo que Tom quiera o no, ya no es una opción –rechinó Simone los dientes—. Sal ahora.

—Simone, cariño… —Intentó sujetarla por la mano Gordon, fallando.

—Tú también, Gordon –se dirigió a su esposo—. Todos fuera, excepto tú –clavó los ojos con intensidad en el mayor de sus hijos.

Siguiendo indicaciones sin atreverse a rechistar, Bill y Gordon salieron del comedor a paso lento. El menor de los gemelos sumido en la miseria por no poder estar al lado de Tom cuando la plática diera a lugar.

Ninguno de los dos había escatimado en terror durante los pasados meses, conscientes de que cuando el momento de decirle a su madre que Tom estaba embarazado llegara, no sería uno bonito. Su madre solía ser la persona más amorosa y comprensiva, pero así como su humor solía ser ligero y benévolo el 99% del tiempo, cuando se enojaba, el mundo entero temblaba y entraba en caos.

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado, tomando asiento en uno de los viejos sofás de la sala y temblando. Gordon lo imitó al sentarse a un lado.

—¿Todo bien? –Preguntó su padrastro con preocupación—. La noticia resultó ser bastante más diferente de lo que pensábamos tú madre y yo en un principio. –Carraspeó—. ¿En verdad Tom está embarazado?

Bill asintió miserablemente, los gritos desde el comedor llegando a sus oídos. –No es su culpa –musitó con la boca tensa. Claro que no lo era. Si algún culpable debía haber en su situación, debía ser él mismo por no usar un condón, por haberse puesto tan ebrio al grado de no reconocer una pésima idea cuando se le presentaba. Haberlo hecho con Tom de aquel modo, intercambiando roles, había trastocado no sólo su vida para siempre, sino también la de su gemelo.

—No es culpa de nadie, chico –le pasó Gordon el brazo por encima—. Tom no sabía que podía pasarle eso. Tú tampoco, ¿no es así? –Bill tuvo que darle la razón con un ligero cabecear—. Tu madre puede estar decepcionada, pero ustedes dos son sus hijos y ella tendrá que apoyarlos. Tom estará bien, ¿lo entiendes?

Un par de gruesas lágrimas rodaron de cada lado de las mejillas de Bill. No, realmente no entendía cómo todo aquel embrollo se solucionaría.

En lugar de estar a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, Bill estaba a dos habitaciones de distancia de Tom, quien a juzgar por los gritos que se escuchaban por toda la casa, era acribillado con preguntas. ¿Quién era el padre? ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? ¿Acaso era gay? Las preguntas que le llegaban desde lejos le producían una tras otra la sensación de puños invisibles impactándose contra su estómago.

—Hey, ten –le tendió Gordon un pañuelo—, Tom es fuerte. Tu madre y él sólo necesitan hablarlo…

Bill se tragó un sollozo. Por el bien de su familia, esperaba que nada pasara de las palabras.

 

—Tom, mírame cuando te hablo –exigió Simone a su hijo, los sentados a cada extremo de la mesa, la confrontación entre ambos pendiendo de un hilo sobre sus cabezas—. ¡Tom!

—Te oigo perfectamente, mamá –musitó éste. Las manos sobre su regazo temblando sin control, las palmas húmedas, las uñas carcomidas desde la noche anterior cuando habían arribado tan tarde como para aplazar la importante conversación hasta el día siguiente.

—Quiero que me escuches con atención –pronunció su progenitora, sílaba por sílaba—. Esto fue completa y totalmente irresponsable de tu parte. ¿Qué pensaban tú y Bill, qué podrían esconderme tu embarazo hasta que naciera el bebé?

Tom se abstuvo de comentarle que aquella era una de sus primeras opciones, en lugar de eso, denegó con la cabeza lo más lento posible. –No exactamente –murmuró.

—¿A qué te refieres con ‘no exactamente’, Tom? Tener un hijo es una decisión muy seria, una de adulto responsable. No es algo que puedas decidir a la ligera, no desde tu posición.

—¡Lo sé, mamá, lo sé! –Golpeó Tom la mesa con los puños—. No es como si lo hubiera planeado, demonios, yo no sabía que esto podía ocurrir. –Se mordió el labio inferior, el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho tenso. Una vez las palabras comenzaran a salir, nada podría detenerlas.

—Es evidente que no lo sabes en realidad –replicó con acritud Simone—. Un bebé es una enorme responsabilidad. Una vez nazca, ¿qué pasará con él o ella? Tu hermano y tú jamás han sido responsables ni de sus mascotas, ni hablar de un ser viviente que requiere su completa atención las veinticuatro horas del día. –Se presionó el tabique nasal como si decir lo que viniera a continuación le costara todas sus fuerzas—. Creo que lo mejor sería que abortaras al bebé. Aún estás a tiempo.

—¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE! –Se puso Tom de pie, la silla sobre la que estaba sentado volcándose hacia atrás—. Tienes que estar loca si crees que voy a quitarle la vida a mi bebé. Jamás –se inclinó sobre la mesa—. Ni se te ocurra volver a sugerirlo, mamá, porque no responderé de mí mismo si te atreves a hacerlo. Es mi bebé y decido tenerlo.

Las facciones de Simone se contrajeron. –No vas a quedarte con el bebé, Tom. Si no lo quieres abortar, lo vas a dar en adopción.

El mayor de los gemelos miró con incredulidad a su progenitora, demasiado alterado por su sugerencia como para poder abrir la boca siquiera. ¿Dar en adopción a su bebé y al de Bill? Incluso aunque fuera un accidente, era fruto de su amor. Aunque fuera capaz de reunir el coraje de hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida; que de ahí en adelante no sería él mismo. Si lo hacía, cada día al despertar pensaría en su bebé; al mirarse en el espejo intentaría imaginar cuál sería el parecido entre ambos; en sus actividades diarias lo llevaría en la mente. Simplemente no podía darlo en adopción, sin importar cuáles fueran sus circunstancias; una decisión de tal magnitud destruiría incluso su relación con su gemelo.

—Siento mucho que no puedas estar feliz por tu primer nieto, madre, pero lo voy a conservar –dijo Tom llevándose las manos al pequeño bulto que apenas se dejaba ver en su vientre. Con la ropa que llevaba aún no se podía adivinar nada, pero una vez desnudo aquel pequeño montículo en su vientre bajo era inconfundible—, te guste o no –agregó con miseria, no deseando que la situación se hubiera salido de control de esa manera. No tener la aprobación de Simone, era a fin de cuentas, el motivo de una gran desilusión.

—¡No voy a aceptar eso como mi primer nieto! –Se puso de pie Simone a su vez—. Es un estúpido error, Tom. Ni siquiera sabía que eras gay –siseó en voz baja—, porque de ser así te habría dicho que esto podía pasarte a ti o a Bill.

—¿Lo sabías? –Cuestionó Tom con el rostro bañado en llanto—. ¡Lo sabías y no dijiste nada!

—No había razones para hacerlo –se defendió Simone—. Cuando ustedes nacieron hubo complicaciones, los análisis no revelaron ninguna anormalidad más allá de que pudieran llevar bebés a cuestas. No me puedes culpar de algo que pensé que jamás harías, Tom.

El mayor de los gemelos tuvo que darle la razón. No, ella no tenía la culpa, pero él y Bill tampoco. Tampoco el bebé que llevaba en su interior. Las cosas eran como tenían que ser y retirarse era de cobardes.

—No es culpa de nadie –admitió al fin—, pero voy a tener al bebé y serás tú quien decida ser parte de su vida como abuela o como una total desconocida. –Se dio media vuelta—. Me voy, o mejor dicho, nos vamos. Espero recapacites en tus palabras, mamá –dijo Tom alejarse—. Esta noche dormiremos en un hotel y después, si quieres, serás libre de visitarnos en nuestro departamento cuando quieras.

—Cariño…

—Eres libre de estar molesta porque cometí un error, pero no culpes al bebé.

—Espera –le exigió Simone con la voz temblando—, dime al menos, ¿quién es el padre?

—Tom bajó la cabeza. –No te lo puedo decir…

Simone tragó saliva. —¿Tan malo es?

Tom se negó a responder. Saliendo de la cocina, el llanto de su madre lo siguió todo el camino hasta el segundo piso, incluso después de que cerró la puerta de su habitación.

 

—Tomi, hey, tranquilo –recibió Bill en pleno rostro una camiseta. Apresurado en su carrera, no soportando un segundo más de estancia en la que casa que los había visto crecer toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, Tom empacaba de vuelta todas sus pertenencias, demasiado agitado para darse cuenta de que aquellas prisas suyas lo tenían en un estado alterado—. Basta, Tomi –lo sujetó Bill por los hombros—, tranquilo, ¿ok? Todo va a estar bien.

—Mamá me odia –cerró los ojos el mayor de los gemelos, las lágrimas rodando por cada lado de sus mejillas—. Y odia a nuestro bebé –se ahogó con un sollozo—. Ella sab-bía que… Ough –gimió cuando Bill lo abrazó y sus cuerpos duros encajaron.

—Lo sé, Gordon me lo dijo –intentó consolar Bill a su gemelo, trazando caricias largas en su espalda—. Él ahora está intentando tranquilizar a mamá. Hace media hora que se encerró en el baño y se niega a salir.

Tom se abrazó a su gemelo por igual, demasiado cansado para darle una respuesta coherente. Lo único que deseaba era estar de vuelta en su apartamento, únicamente los dos solos, sus mascotas y un cobertor que le relajara los pies adoloridos. –No quiero estar aquí –musitó con agotamiento—. Si ella se niega a aceptar que va a ser abuela… No quiero –pasó un sollozo—. Me dijo que debía abortar al bebé, ¡a nuestro bebé, Bill! No podía permitirlo –apoyó la mejilla contra la de su gemelo—. Incluso si algo saliera mal, si lo perdiera…

—Shhh, no va a pasar jamás –lo abrazó con más fuerza Bill. Colindando una de sus manos con el vientre de Tom, palpó el diminuto bulto con la misma delicadeza de quien trata la más valiosa de sus posesiones. Porque no sólo era Tom, sino el bebé que ambos habían procreado y amaban con todo su corazón—. Ella lo va a entender. Algún día, en algún momento, pero hasta entonces…

Tom llevó su propia mano a la que Bill tenía sobre su vientre y las entrelazó. –Sí –intentó creer—, hasta entonces… —Sonrió con tristeza. Hablar de un día en el futuro en el que todo recobraría la normalidad de los días sonaba demasiado irreal, casi de cuento de hadas, alejado de la realidad a la que se había ido acostumbrando en los últimos meses. Porque incluso aunque nada volviera a su cauce, su madre siguiera molesta y ellos se vieran emancipados de ella y Gordon, se tendrían el uno al otro y también a su bebé. Él bebé de ambos.

—Gordon dice que nos podemos quedar –musitó Bill, aún abrazado a Tom—, si quieres, claro.

El mayor de los gemelos consideró la situación por unos segundos, deseando en verdad dormir en su vieja cama luego de tanto tiempo, pero el llanto que traspasó muros y que pertenecía a su desconsolada madre, lo apartó de deseos vanos.

—No, haz reservaciones en el primer hotel que encuentres. Hoy no quiero dormir aquí.

Bill asintió. Demasiado culpable por llevar consigo la mitad del error de Tom y ni una pizca de su castigo, aceptó cualquier petición que éste hiciese. La primera siendo una reservación inmediata en el hotel más cercano, la segunda que salieran sin despedirse.

Desde la lejanía del dormitorio principal en el segundo piso, Gordon deseándoles lo mejor al oírlos partir mientras sostenía a su desconsolada mujer en brazos.

A veces, la familia no era la solución correcta, sino la base de apoyo necesitada.

 

—Es increíble lo bien que progresa tu embarazo, Tom –felicitó Sandra al mayor de los gemelos la siguiente semana cuando su consulta quincenal llegó—. Su corazón es fuerte y el tamaño es el correcto para un feto de catorce semanas. No te negaré que en un principio temí por ti o por el bebé; las posibilidades de un aborto espontáneo eran altas, pero a partir de ahora te puedo decir que las probabilidades de terminar el embarazo con éxito son casi normales a las de cualquier mujer. Felicidades.

—¿Ves, Tomi? –Besó Bill la frente de su gemelo, que no cesaba de llorar. Aunque lo negara y alegara que su llanto era a causa de las hormonas del embarazo, Bill en realidad estaba seguro y apostaba su alma en ello, de que gran parte de sus lágrimas se debían a Simone, quien seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Gracias a mensajes detallados por parte de Gordon, sabían que se encontraba bien, que llevaba con normalidad sus actividades diarias a la perfección, pero también la querella que se mantenía entre ambas partes la estaba desgastando.

Bill no podía ocultar su descontento igual de bien que Tom, que deambulaba hasta altas horas de la noche alegando no tener sueño. Él de verdad extrañaba a su madre y aunque había pasado temporadas más largas ausente y sin verla, eran aquellos siete días transcurridos los más difíciles de su vida.

Saber que existía la quizá no tan pequeña posibilidad de que jamás se reconciliaran, le destrozaba el corazón de modos más brutales que se podrían decir con palabras.

—¿Alguno quiere saber el sexo del bebé? –Preguntó Sandra, levantando la vista del expediente de Tom sobre el cual agregaba anotaciones.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada incrédula. —¿Ya podemos saberlo? –Inquirió Bill con una sonrisa brillante. Tal vez saberlo les daría un poco más en qué pensar, pero justo cuando iba a decir que sí, Tom dijo que no, los labios tensos en una fina línea.

—Luego –murmuró con voz baja—, hasta que mamá… Ya sabes –se dirigió a Bill—. A ella le gustaría saber primero si será niño o niña.

—Bien –tomó Bill su mano—, así será.

—Muy bien, entonces –apagó Sandra el monitor del ultrasonido—. Es todo, pero antes, quisiera hablar con ustedes de algo. –Los gemelos se consultaron brevemente antes de aceptar.

Una vez en el consultorio principal, sentados en cómodas sillas frente al escritorio que decoraba como atracción principal la sala de la doctora, esperaron por la noticia.

—Puede que no estén interesados al respecto, pero pensé que podrían tener al menos un poco de curiosidad por conocer a dos personas.

—¿Quiénes? –Bill frunció las cejas con preocupación—. ¿Son más médicos?

—Oh, no, para nada –denegó Sandra—. ¿Recuerdan por qué me fue asignado su caso en particular?

—Porque antes habías tratado a alguien con el mismo tipo de embarazo –dijo Tom, no muy seguro a dónde conducía su charla—. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Verán, con el paso de los años, el paciente del que les hablo y yo nos volvimos amigos. Él tuvo un par de gemelas en su primer embarazo y un bebé varón un par de años después. Hablé de su caso con él en completa discreción del mismo modo en que lo hago con ustedes, no se preocupen –agregó al ver las expresiones temerosas que los gemelos portaban— omitiendo nombres o cualquier dato que pudiera revelar su identidad y él y su pareja han accedido a que si ustedes lo desean, conozcan a las niñas.

—¿Por qué? –Preguntó Bill sin entender bien.

—La sesión pasada la comenté a Sandra que… —Tom bajó la mirada—. Que estaba un poco nervioso de que algo saliera mal con el bebé. Perdón.

—Pensé que conocerlas lo ayudaría –secundó la médica con expresión afable—. Podría resultar catártico para ambos el encontrar similitudes entre las niñas y su futuro bebé. Darle un toque de realidad a todo esto.

—¿Qué tan grandes son ellas? –Bill tomó la mano de Tom y le dio un ligero apretón. Quería hacerle entender que tener miedo estaba bien, que ambos saldrían adelante. Si lograrlo requería de medidas jamás antes desconocidas, así sería.

—Cumplen once años en septiembre.

—¿Quieres conocerlas, Tomi? –Preguntó Bill a su gemelo. Éste dijo ‘sí’ sin dudarlo—. Adelante entonces.

—Estarán aquí para su próxima consulta –dijo Sandra—. Las van a adorar, son un amor. Nadie que las conozca podría decir que su nacimiento no fue el normal.

—¿Cómo se llaman? –Preguntó Tom un poco inseguro.

—Gweny la mayor y la otra es Ginny –sonrió Sandra—, esperen a conocerlas.

 

—Hey Bill –sacó Tom a su gemelo del sueño.

—Mmm, ¿qué? –Respondió éste con modorra, los dos disfrutando de un sábado por la noche en cama, no siendo ni las diez de la noche pero ya en pijamas y listos para dormir.

—¿Has pensado en nombres para el bebé? –Susurró Tom.

Bill dejó correr unos segundos antes de hablar. —Un poco, ¿y tú?

—Quizá –admitió Tom—. Sé que dijimos que no íbamos a decidir nada hasta que… Ya sabes. Hasta que mamá recapacite un poco y acepte la idea de que va a ser abuela, pero las ideas no dejan de venir a mi mente.

Los dos abrieron los ojos a la oscuridad, tendidos de espaldas y con las manos entrelazadas.

Una opresión de instauró en sus pechos. Pasadas ya dos semanas desde su abrupta partida del hogar materno, seguían sin sacar el tema a colación. Simone seguía sin intentar comunicarse y Gordon intentaba por todos los medios mantener su núcleo familiar a salvo, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Quieres esperar antes de decidir? –Inquirió Bill, hablando por los dos. Decidir algo tan importante como el nombre para un bebé del que todavía no sabían el sexo no parecía tan importante como lo era el hecho de que decidir algo serio sin la decisión o el apoyo de su madre se sentía extraño.

Ella siempre había hablado de una primera nieta…

—Aún tenemos tiempo, ¿ok? Decidamos luego –pidió Tom, rodando de costado hasta quedar frente a frente con Bill, sus narices rozándose, el resto del cuerpo alineado con el del otro.

Bill consintió.

 

—Chicos, uhm, ¿ya han decidido qué van a hacer? –Preguntó Gustav a los gemelos, un tono serio en su voz que denotaba la importancia del tema a tratar.

—¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestionó Tom, apartando la vista de las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Una vez Jost había hablado con los altos mandos de la disquera y el control de daños se había presentado en forma de contratos que todo personal del equipo que estuviera cerca de la banda tenía que firmar como pacto de silencio, todos habían regresado a los estudios de grabación para sacar su tercer disco de estudio mientras aún fuera posible que Tom tocara la guitarra sin sentir que no alcanzaba las cuerdas.

El plan avanzar lo más posible en la producción del disco y una vez Tom pasara por el parto, grabar. Nada complicado; un plan a prueba de fallos y errores.

Por eso era que aquel día que se pronosticaba como largo, Gustav sacó un tema que ni siquiera los libros de Bill respecto al embarazo habían tomado en cuenta.

—Necesitan comprar una casa, ustedes dos –dijo Gustav como si fuera la respuesta más natural. Los gemelos con la boca abierta de sorpresa—. No pueden esperar tener un bebé en ese horrible oscuro departamento que tienen ahora. Necesitan más espacio, un cuarto especial y comprar cosas que van a necesitar después.

—No lo habíamos pensado –murmuró Tom con vergüenza.

—Evidentemente –se cruzó de brazos Gustav.

Bill, que estaba trabajando en la letra de una canción, se apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro. –No es mala idea, Tomi –se dirigió hacía su gemelo—, pero…

—¿Pero? –Alzó Georg las cejas.

—Es mucho por hacer –finalizó Tom las palabras de su gemelo—. Y yo ya no puedo levantar cajas, precisamente –se señaló el vientre, que a punto de entrar al quinto mes de embarazo, ya era identificable su barriga. Todo el peso perdido en los primeros tres meses a causa del vómito, los había recuperado con creces una vez pudo mantener la comida en su sitio.

—Idiotas –rodó Gustav los ojos con impaciencia—, nosotros los vamos a ayudar.

—Sólo elijan casa… —Enunció Georg con una sonrisa fácil.

—Y nosotros haremos el resto por ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? –Secundo el baterista, un poco abochornado por, a su parecer, ofrecerse sin que su ayuda hubiera sido pedida antes.

Los gemelos no tuvieron que pensarlo por mucho tiempo.

Una casa nueva para la familia que pensaba formar sonaba como el paso más lógico en su camino. Un hogar… La simple palabra evocaba todo lo que la noticia de tener un bebé les había provocado una vez la idea se había asentado en sus cabezas.

—Entonces, ¿sí o sí? –Preguntó Georg con un guiño amistoso.

—Decimos –se enjugó Tom los ojos por tener amigos tan buenos—, sí.

 

—¿Bill? –Abrió Tom los ojos en la oscuridad, repentinamente asustando ante las sombras que se desdibujaban en su habitación. Aquella era la última noche que pasarían en el departamento y todo a su alrededor se encontraba embalado y listo para ser transportado a su nueva casa.

Decidirse por una no había sido tan difícil como lo habían pensado en un inicio. Luego de unos días viendo toda vivienda a la venta en cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, se habían decidido por una casa a las afueras de la ciudad; una lo suficientemente lejos como para no estar en medio del bullicio, pero cerca como para tener vecinos sin que estos resultaran molestosos. Los trámites habían sido sencillos, lo mismo que el papeleo que venía incluido y así, para el fin de semana, ya se estaban mudando.

Tal como lo habían prometido, Gustav y Georg ayudaron a empacar, acomodar, clasificar y desechar todo objeto dentro del departamento, justo como las órdenes de los gemelos indicaban.

Así era como la noche anterior a la gran mudanza, Tom despertó con un sobresalto, cansado de toda una tarde de empaquetar calcetines y objetos pequeños en cajas de cartón, asustado de las sombras que se movían.

—Bill –llamó por segunda vez a su gemelo, un poco más asustado. Incorporándose sobre un codo con mucho cuidado, puesto que la barriga ya resultaba tener un tamaño adecuado como para resultar incómoda, se dio cuenta de dos hechos importantes.

El primero, que eran las dos de la mañana, una hora por demás tardía para alguien que tenía que estar de pie antes de las siete, listo para un largo día de trabajo.

El segundo, que el televisor estaba encendido.

Parpadeando para ver un poco mejor, Tom identificó las imágenes en pantalla no como infomerciales de madrugada cuyo objetivo era vender cacharros inservibles a un precio exagerado, sino una película subida de tono que mostraba una escena bastante gráfica de una pareja en una posición que él y Bill no probaban desde tiempo atrás a causa de su voluminoso vientre.

Sentándose por completo, fue que encontró a su gemelo con la mano dentro del pantalón del pijama y la expresión extasiada de quien se…

—¡Oh por Dios, Tom! –Rodó Bill fuera de la cama, cayendo con estrépito en el suelo helado, porque ya habían quitado el alfombrado—. Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Tom enrojeció de golpe, demasiado avergonzado por haber atrapado a su gemelo in fraganti. No quería ni imaginarse lo que él sentiría por ser a quien habían encontrado en una situación comprometedora.

—¿Estabas… ya sabes? –Preguntó con risa tonta, viendo de pronto el lado gracioso de todo.

—Uhmmm, sí –se asomó la cabeza de Bill por un costado del colchón, roja como jitomate—. Lo siento, pero es que desde aquella vez… cuando quedaste embarazado, uhm, tú y yo pues… Nada de nada –finalizó con las orejas zumbando de vergüenza—. Pensé que estabas aún muy molesto por lo del condón y no me atrevía a pedírtelo…

Tom se miró las manos con falso interés.

Era cierto. Ya iba a cumplir cinco meses de embarazo, los mismos cinco meses en que su vida sexual se había ido por el caño. Desde entonces, no habían hecho nada ni remotamente íntimo que no fuera un beso. En su caso al menos por la falta de hormonas masculinas y el incremento de dolores y malestares que los primeros meses lo habían tenido resentido contra todo y después porque simplemente la idea no ocupaba un espacio en su pensamiento.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba un poco mejor…

—Lo siento si he sido un egoísta –murmuró Tom—, ehm, ¿crees que quieras hacerlo?

Bill se subió a la cama de un salto. —¿Seguro? ¿Crees que será seguro para el bebé?

—No lo sé –respondió el mayor de los gemelos—. Creo que tenemos que preguntarle a Sandra primero y luego podremos, ya sabes, hacerlo…

Bill enrojeció de pies a cabeza. –Sí, por favor…

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. … Confundas procreación con recreación [Mes 5]

**… Confundas procreación con recreación [Mes 5]**

—Mmm, ¿hola? –Agitó Bill la mano con rigidez, los dedos tiesos igual que la muñeca que giró, más que balancearse, demasiado nervioso como para algo más. Los niños en general lo aterrorizaban más allá de lo que se atrevería jamás a conversar; ni hablar de un par de gemelas de diez años que ni sonreían ni se movían de sus asientos. El parecido con muñecas de porcelana, no sólo por sus delicadas facciones y perfectos atuendos, sino por sus gélidas facciones, resultaba aterrador en un modo que rayaba en lo macabro. Acusó aquella carencia de emociones a la buena educación.

Las dos niñas frente a él intercambiaron una mirada. Ambas llevaban el mismo conjunto de vestido, medias y zapatos de charol, pero en lugar de vestir del mismo color, una lo hacía de verde menta y la otra de azul cielo. Con el cabello rojizo cayéndoles perfectamente en cascada a ambos lados del rostro, parecían listas para posar a una cámara.

—Saluden, nenas –indicó una mujer mayor, pero con gestos plagados de vitalidad juvenil que se inclinó sobre Bill y Tom—. Yo soy Melissa, abuela de las niñas.

—Hola –saludaron las gemelas con voz clara y un poco tímida, las expresiones serias de sus rostros rompiéndose al instante.

—Ella es Gweny –indicó la otra mujer que las acompañaba, componiendo su conjunto de cuatro; también ella demasiada mayor como para ser algo más que la otra abuela—, y ella Ginny. Yo soy Clarissa, mucho gusto en conocerlos a ambos.

Bill y Tom tendieron las manos a ambas mujeres y luego a las niñas, quienes se pusieron de pie para intercambiar saludos.

Sandra batió palmas. –Muy bien, en vista de que todos ya se conocen, permítanme un segundo e iré por galletas y café. ¿Leche para ustedes? –Se dirigió a las niñas, que asintieron en un único movimiento—. Excelente, no me tardo –dijo antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar la sala.

Apenas sus pisadas se dejaron de escuchar, tanto Bill como Tom consideraron mala idea el haber planeado aquella reunión. De primera mano, porque no estaban seguros de cómo comenzar la conversación. Un “hey, yo también soy hombre y estoy embarazado, qué coincidencia, ¿no?” parecía de lo más inadecuado. Más porque ninguno de los dos padres de las niñas estaba presente a causa de trabajo y en sustitución, habían venido acompañadas de las abuelas.

Tom en especial se sentía incómodo. Él sabía que de haber sido Bill en su lugar, éste se habría negado a la entrevista, no muy interesado en algún caso aislado y ajeno que poco tenía que ver con el suyo, excepto por el factor determinante de ser dos varones con un embarazo. Pero fuera por fortuna o desgracia, él sí que tenía curiosidad respecto al futuro bebé que tendría y quería saber todo al respecto.

Fue por ello que venció su inicial temor y dejando de lado la animada conversación que Bill mantenía con las dos abuelas, se dirigió a las niñas.

—¿Están aburridas? –Susurró con complicidad, apenas haciendo ruido. Los ojos de las dos niñas se abrieron de par en par, pero tras unos segundos y pasada la sorpresa inicial, asintieron ligeramente—. Seh, yo también.

La niña que estaba más cerca de él, la que reconoció por nombre como Gweny, se inclinó sobre su lado. –Poquito, pero las abuelas se molestarían si lo saben. Dicen que es de mala educación. Ni siquiera nos dejan bostezar en público.

—No tienen porqué enterarse –les dijo en tono secreto Tom, cerrando sus labios en una pantomima de hacerlo con cremallera, colocando un candado en la punta y tirando la llave.

Las dos niñas rieron por lo bajo, encantadas de aquella mímica.

—Veo que todos se llevan bien –dijo Sandra regresando a la habitación donde se encontraban todos. A petición unánime, su propia casa, pues el tema a tratar era íntimo para las salas del hospital y carente de la frivolidad de un restaurante—. Tom, ¿no te gustaría llevar a las niñas al jardín? Siempre que vienen de visita adoran tomar el aire fresco y tener su propio tentempié fuera de las aburridas charlas de los adultos.

Tom entonces apreció que en lugar de una charola con galletas y té, Sandra había llevado dos. La segunda con un plato con galletas de chocolate en el centro y una jarra con leche fresca.

Una simple sonrisa y él se encontró caminando como pato detrás de las niñas que al parecer conocían el camino directo al jardín trasero. Mientras que Gweny llevaba el mando y la charola con la merienda, Gweny lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba por el intrincado jardín repleto de árboles, césped y flores fragantes.

Tom no pudo sino agradecerle, puesto que desde que había entrado en su quinto mes de embarazo apenas si podía caminar en línea recta. La barriga que hasta entonces apenas se había hecho presente, ya tenía un considerable tamaño que lo tenía con andares de pato.

—Ahí –tironeó Ginny de su mano, señalando con el otro brazo una mesa de jardín de color blanco, cubierta por una sombrilla. Gweny ya estaba ocupando lo que parecía ser su asiento habitual y repartía las galletas en pequeños platitos.

Tomando asiento, los tres tomaron la leche que venía en la bandeja y que Tom sirvió con mucho cuidado de no derramar ni una gota.

—¿Tú también estás embarazado como Mami? –Preguntó de pronto Ginny, la vista fija en el mantel que cubría la mesa.

—Shhh –la amonestó su gemela. Seguramente, pensó Tom, les habían advertido a las niñas el no hacer preguntas al respecto, pero en lugar de molestarse, Tom lo tomó como la simple curiosidad que los niños a veces tienen. Él también había hecho preguntas indiscretas en momentos equivocados y ganado la regañina consiguiente de mano de sus padres, así que sabía el valor que tenía aquella simple pregunta.

—Uhm, sí –sonrió lo mejor que pudo—. Tengo cinco meses.

—Mami también nos tuvo así, las dos a la vez –dijo Gweny con unos bigotes de leche a cada lado de la boca.

—¿Mami? –Preguntó Tom con un poco de curiosidad. Sandra no les había hablado nada al respecto, pero adivinaba él que era así como el padre de las niñas les pedía que lo llamaran. Al menos uno de los padres. Sonaba lindo… Tom se preguntó qué se sentiría.

En su propio caso particular, aquella opción no era viable, ya que una vez Jost había bajado de su colapso nervioso, había sugerido la idea de fingir que una groupie había salido embarazada de Tom y muerto en el parto, justificando así la existencia del bebé sin el inconveniente de la madre. Ni él ni Bill habían puesto oposición alguna ante la idea; la solución al alcance de sus dedos. El bebé jamás llamaría Mamá a Tom ni otra cosa que no fuera Tío a Bill, pero de algún modo estaba bien.

A diario, Tom se recordaba que entre todas las opciones, ésa era la mejor.

—Sip, mami –confirmó Ginny, sin tomar en cuenta la expresión triste que de pronto Tom llevaba impresa en el rostro—. Nosotros tenemos dos papás, pero el que nos llevó en su barriga nos pide que le digamos Mami. También Benji lo hace.

Tom arqueó una ceja. —¿Quién es Benji? –Inquirió por cortesía, a sabiendas de antemano que la pareja que había tenido a las niñas, también había tenido otro bebé un par de años después.

—Nuestro otro hermano –explicó Gweny—. Él nació sin un gemelo y tiene cinco años. No vino porque el tío Anis dijo que iba a cuidar de él.

—Fueron al parque de diversiones sin nosotras –confirmó Ginny con rostro entre serio y ligeramente triste—. No es justo.

—Oh –exclamó Tom, no muy seguro de qué decir—. ¿Recuerdan a Bill, la persona que estaba conmigo? –Ambas niñas dijeron ‘sí’—. Él es mi hermano, también es mi gemelo.

Las dos niñas se cubrieron la boca al reír. –No es posible –le sacó Gweny la lengua—, él no se parece a ti.

—Es porque somos un poco diferentes –les guiñó un ojo Tom—. Pero bajo la ropa y el maquillaje, somos idénticos como ustedes.

Ante aquella declaración, las niñas soltaron una carcajada que terminó de romper la tensión, si es que ésta existía. Incluso más allá de lo que Tom podía creer posible, el resto de las horas del día se les fueron volando tanto a él, como a las niñas. Lo mismo para Bill dentro de la casa.

 

—No creerás lo que me enteré –le dedicó Bill un rápido vistazo a Tom por encima del hombre. Éste venía en el asiento del copiloto, demasiado exhausto como para sentarse completamente erguido, con una mano trazando círculos sobre el vientre porque el bebé, lo mismo que él, había estado excitado por la visita y aún no se tranquilizaba—. ¿Notaste algo raro entre las abuelas?

Tom lo pensó por un segundo antes de contestar. –Nop, nada.

—Pues sujétate de algo antes de que te diga –le dio dramatismo el menor de los gemelos, metiendo cambios en el vehículo—: Melissa y Clarissa son pareja.

—¿Pareja de qué tipo? ¿Cuidando a las niñas o…? –Preguntó con adormecimiento Tom, agotado al punto en que si resultaba que Bill quería teñirle el cabello de verde, no le importaría; así su nivel de energía.

—Nah, pareja de todo –tamborileó Bill los dedos sobre el volante—. Y eso no es todo –miró en los ojos de su gemelo aprovechando un breve alto doble—, las chicas me contaron bastante secretos de familia.

“¿Las chicas?”, pensó Tom con chanza, seguro de que Bill había escarbado en secretos familiares ajenos como sólo él podía hacerlo. Aquel apelativo seguramente era para las abuelas

—Dime uno –tentó la curiosidad.

—Por dónde empezar… ¡Ah sí! –Se hizo Bill el interesante—. Pues verás, las dos son abuelas de las niñas, pero Clarissa no es la mamá de su papá.

Tom elaboró un malabar mental. Si el papá de las niñas no era hijo de una de las abuelas… —¿O sea que el papá es adoptado? –Tom arqueó una ceja—. No te entendí nada.

—Argh, espera –refunfuñó Bill por el tráfico de aquellas horas. Incluso para ser entre semana y a hora pico, la cantidad de vehículos era demasiada. Apenas pudo pasar el siguiente semáforo en verde, le explicó a su gemelo el enredo familiar del que se había enterado—. Mira –comenzó Bill a explicarle a su gemelo—, Melissa es mamá del papá legal de Gweny y de Ginny, pero su verdadero padre es el hijo de Clarissa. No me pareció correcto preguntar mucho al asunto, ya sabes, por educación y todo eso, pero ellas no tuvieron problemas en contármelo todo.

—¿Entonces el segundo bebé…? –Tom abrió grandes los ojos al entender.

—Nah, el segundo bebé ya es de otro padre. ‘La madre’ –resaltó Bill con la voz—, tuvo a las niñas casi a escondidas del hijo de Clarissa, pero luego fue el hijo de Melissa el que aceptó que estuvieran juntos y legalmente fueran de ellas. Todo un enredo, ¿no crees?

Tom apenas entendió todo. –Vaya que sí –confirmó, un poco incómodo de hablar de aquellas personas que tan bien le habían caído, de aquel modo tan impersonal. En su cabeza, poco importaba quién era el padre de qué niño si a fin de cuentas existía armonía y nadie salía afectado.

—Sé lo que piensas, Tomi, pero está bien. Ellas me contaron esa historia porque todos los involucrados saben, eso creo. –Tom bajó la vista a su regazo, de pronto curioso por saber si las niñas tenían conocimientos de quién era su verdadero padre. Seguramente no, concluyó al cabo de unos segundos; el ‘tío Anís’ que él suponía podría ser el hijo de Clarissa y que tantas veces había salido en la conversación, no era mencionado con ninguna inflexión especial. Lo más probable siendo que las nenas aún no lo supieran.

—¿Y quieres saber lo más increíble? –Dijo Bill con la misma emoción en la voz que usaría un niño de cinco años para decirle a sus amigos que en Navidad Santa Claus le traería un circo, animales, payasos y palomitas de maíz incluidas.

—Sorpréndeme –murmuró Tom con un par de dedos presionando en su tabique nasal. No que no lo esperara; Bill era Bill, siempre curioso, hurgando en la vida de los demás si éstos le daban la oportunidad, pero entre saber un par de cosillas y enterarse de toda la historia familiar de una familia que no era la suya, la línea divisoria demasiado marcada.

—¿Viste la ropa que llevaban las gemelas? –Al decirlo, los ojos de Bill brillaron, las pupilas dilatándose.

Tom intentó hacer memoria respecto a la ropa que llevaban y no fue difícil. Los conjuntos perfectamente coordinados resultaban demasiado bonitos incluso para alguien a quien la ropa de niña le importaba un comino. Lo más que recordaba eran los colores.

—Ajá –confirmó, curioso de a dónde lo llevaría aquello.

—Resulta que ellas tienen de padrinos dos hombres, ninguna madrina, y son ellos los que se encargan de vestirlas. Aparentemente no estoy tan informado del mundo de la moda, porque son bastante conocidos no sólo en Alemania. Hasta donde me contaron, su pequeño proyecto ha crecido en el último par de años y sólo exclusivos almacenes tienen sus diseños.

—¿Y eso es importante porque…? –Tom no entendía.

Bill bufó. –Sabía que no lo comprenderías –dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina—. Melissa me dio una tarjeta de su negocio. Es que Tomi… —La atmósfera dentro del automóvil cambió—. Aunque mamá siga molesta, nosotros debemos, no, tenemos que empezar a guardar cosas, ya sabes, para el bebé. No podemos dejar todo para el final; mamá quizá no nos perdone nunca... –Dijo al fin con una piedra atorada en la garganta, sus últimas palabras apenas en un tono audible.

Tom asintió con lentitud, el tema de su madre, quien aún no daba noticias de ningún tipo, presionando nervios que prefería creer que no existían. Por mucho que le doliera el distanciamiento entre su progenitora y ellos, sabía que siempre elegiría a Bill y ahora a su bebé, por encima de cualquiera sin dudarlo ni una pizca de segundo.

—Ok –concedió—. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? Así podrán ir Georg y Gustav. Ellos saben mejor de esto que nosotros –rió con gracia. Incluso más entregados a su embarazo que Bill, sus compañeros de banda eran quienes al parecer, tenían más claro lo que un futuro bebé podría necesitar.

—Perfecto –confirmó Bill.

Durante el resto del trayecto, el menor de los gemelos con la mente en otro lado. En el asiento del copiloto, Tom iba sumido en un relajante sopor que lo convertía en un ser complaciente a todo.

Bill se aclaró la garganta. –Tomi…

—Mmm –le llegó el murmullo adormilado de su gemelo—, ¿qué?

—Hablé con Sandra y le pregunté eso –remarcó la última palabra con un tono un tanto especial—. Dijo que estaba bien si tú y yo, ejem, tú entiendes, ¿no?

Tom abrió los ojos con pereza, más preocupado por cuánto faltaba para estar en casa que el mantener una conversación de la que no se enteraba nada. –Ajá, sí, sí –afirmó, más por no tener que abrir la boca que por realmente entender de qué iba todo.

Por desgracia para ambos, Bill entendió aquello como bandera verde.

 

—Ow, mis pies me matan –gruñó Tom con miseria, apenas pudiendo abrir la puerta de su nueva casa a causa de la pila de bolsas con mil y un productos que un bebé podría necesitar.

Tal como lo había planeado, él, Georg y Gustav se habían enfrascado en las compras que venían relegando desde meses atrás ya fuera por una u otra razón, siempre siendo la siguiente más y más ridícula. La lista que en un principio había escrito como guía, quince tiendas atrás, olvidada, porque una vez empezó a comprar pensando a futuro, todo parecía lo correcto.

No fue sino hasta que Gustav tardó quince minutos explicándole porque un recién nacido no necesitaba una consola de videojuegos, que comprendió al fin que el día de compras había terminado.

Al final, ya con todo lo aparentemente necesario y lo demás pagado por anticipo junto con una generosa propina para que le fuera entregado a domicilio al día siguiente, Tom había puesto fin a la tortura.

Una vez que Georg y Gustav lo dejaran en la puerta de su casa, so pena de ser castrados por Bill, quien había tenido un día largo en el estudio y por ello no había podido estar presente, Tom se encontró introduciendo la llave en la cerradura con mucha dificultad y poniendo el pie en su residencia.

El mayor de los gemelos planeaba tirar todo en el recibidor, subir las escaleras y tras desnudarse, tomar un baño de mínimo una hora en la tina de hidromasaje que se encontraba en su recámara y la de Bill. El plan no tenía fallos y la simple idea sonaba de lo más increíble para sus pies cansados.

Por sugerencia de Jost, quien siempre pensaba más en su seguridad y anonimato que en su comodidad, había usado una peluca todo lo el día, lo mismo que ropa diferente a la que solía usar en bases normales. Una sudadera incluso un par de tallas más grandes a la que estaba acostumbrado había hecho lo necesario al cubrir su barriga de cinco meses, confirmándole que sería su última salida al mundo real al menos en lo que el embarazo finalizaba.

Sumido en aquellas ideas, cuando al fin Tom entró a su casa arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Un asqueroso olor que no podía reconocer inundaba la estancia. ¿Sería la cañería, una rata muerta o ambas: Una rata muerta en la cañería? Sólo así se explicaría el casi humo verde que veía reptar por la sala.

—Oh por Dios –gruñó con una ligera tos. Usando una mano para cubrirse la boca y la nariz, encendió la luz de la habitación. Con fastidio, buscó con la vista por cada rincón del cuarto, atento a cualquier indicio de que hubiera algún animal no identificado muerto pudriéndose.

Tras cinco minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, una que lo llevó a ponerse de rodillas para examinar el suelo y que lo tuvo en esa postura por más de lo planeado, dado que ya no se podía poner de pie él solo sino era con mucha ayuda o mucho esfuerzo, lo dio por perdido.

Si algo olía mal, en cuanto llegara Bill lo obligaría a encontrar la fuente de la peste y limpiarla con productos químicos en cantidades industriales de ser necesario.

Con pesadez, se encaminó escaleras arriba, encontrando con todo el disgusto del mundo, que el aroma provenía precisamente de su habitación.

Empujando la puerta, pensó que quizá Bill había dejado encendida su plancha para el cabello y la mezcla del calor y productos para el cabello era lo que hedían tan horrorosamente, pero por desgracia para él, la realidad era una que no se le parecía en lo mínimo.

Tendido de costado, desnudo en su totalidad a excepción de un par de bóxer negros y rodeado de velas de color rojo, Bill lo esperaba.

A Tom los ojos le lloraban por culpa de las velas y su aroma, que como dedujo, eran la causa de la peste que inundaba su hogar.

—Te esperaba –murmuró Bill, también con los ojos inundados con lágrimas, aparentemente tratando de ser sexy con su gesto romántico, pero ahogándose en el proceso.

—¿A los bomberos también o sólo a mí? –Cruzó el mayor de los gemelos el espacio que los separaba, inclinándose sobre cada sirio para soplar sobre las pequeñas llamas y extinguirlas.

—Tomi –chilló Bill—, arruinas el romance.

—Tú arruinas mis pulmones y los del bebé; no dejé de fumar para esto –volvió a toser Tom por encima del humo negro y espeso que quedaba como residuo de cada vela que apagaba—. ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? Esta mierda huele a cadáver. A uno que arrollaron en la carretera hace al menos un mes –refunfuñó.

Bill abandonó su postura ‘sexy’ de estar acostado sobre uno de sus codos de costado para sentarse y toser lo más discretamente posible. —¡No es cierto! –Rechazó la posibilidad. Aunque si era honesto al menos consigo mismo, el tufo que inundaba la habitación era potente.

Tom prefirió ignorarlo al abrir las ventanas lo más amplio posible. La brisa de inicio de verano barriendo la mayor parte de la peste en unos minutos.

—Uhm, lo siento –musitó Bill al cabo de un tiempo—. Pensé que sería bueno poner un poco de ambiente para que tú y yo…

—¿Tú y yo qué, exactamente? –Exigió saber Tom, la voz ronca por la irritación en la garganta—. ¿Muriéramos intoxicados? Esas malditas velas huelen a demonios, ¿es que nos querías matar?

Bill denegó con la cabeza. –No, para nada, eran… –el color de su cuello tomó un tono sonrosado, más de lo habitual—. Creía que le darían romanticismo al momento, un poco de ambiente.

Tom arqueó una ceja. Romanticismo era lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

—Bill…

—No te burles, por favor –se miró el menor de los gemelos las manos sobre el regazo—. Hace tanto tiempo que tú y yo no… Eso. Pensé que sería perfecto poner velas, darte un masaje y luego, ya sabes, el evento principal. Sólo si tú quisieras, claro –aclaró alzando los ojos.

Tom no supo que decir ante aquella declaración tan honesta.

Aunque a veces seguía molesto con su gemelo por haberlo puesto en una situación no tan placentera como lo era un embarazo y lo que menos deseaba era ser tocado de aquella manera, no podía evitar sino extrañar la cercanía que compartían en esos momentos.

Un bulto que se formaba entre las piernas de su pantalón se lo recordaba.

—¿Sandra dijo que estaba bien? –Preguntó sólo para estar seguro. Sin importar cuanto lo deseara, jamás haría nada que pudiera lastimar al bebé.

—Sí –dijo el menor de los gemelos.

—Uhm –se lo pensó Tom por una milésima de segundo—. Está bien, supongo.

Abandonando su lugar lo más lejos de la cama y cerca de la ventana, Tom descruzó los brazos y avanzó hasta donde estaba su gemelo en la cama.

—¿Quieres que te dé el masaje primero o…? –Inquirió Bill con sutileza.

Tom lo pensó unos segundos antes de decidirse. –Primero tomaré un baño y luego podemos, ejem, hacerlo, ¿ok? –Tomó el sí de Bill—, no me tardo entonces.

El mayor de los gemelos apresuró su carrera al baño, abriendo la regadera apenas cerró la puerta y desnudándose con rapidez. Apenas se estaba quitando los calcetines con mucha dificultad, cuando el agua caliente instauró un vapor denso y sofocante que lo tuvo jadeando al instante.

—Mierda –se puso de pie con rapidez, demasiada para ser aconsejable y segura. Pisando mal, se deslizó por un costado, apenas consciente de ello y cayó al suelo aún con la cortinilla del baño entre los dedos, los ganchillos que la sostenían del tubo completamente desgarrados—. ¡BILL! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, no humillado por su torpeza, falta de cuidado o lo ridículo que se sentía al estar tendido en el suelo de su baño con una barriga que lo asemejaba a una ballena varada en la playa—. ¡Bill, auxilio!

Antes de que pudiera finalizar sus palabras, su gemelo ya había abierto la puerta de par en par y entre la neblina de la ducha, su figura se adivinaba sin dificultad.

—¿Tomi? ¿Qué pasó? –Avanzó Bill con cuidado, no tardando en encontrar a su gemelo en el suelo, no lastimado de gravedad, pero sí humillado a niveles indecibles, que sin exagerar, ya era mucho.

—Que me caí, ¡duh! –Chilló Tom con vergüenza—. Levántame.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, Bill logró sentar a su gemelo y luego lo alzó con todo el cuidado que era capaz de tener del suelo.

Una vez estuvo en pie, toda la gravedad del acontecimiento le llegó de golpe a Tom, quien sin saber cómo controlarse, se soltó a llorar seguido de Bill.

Malditas hormonas.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien? –Preguntó Bill por millonésima vez aquella noche. Luego de haber llorado como críos por horas en el baño, Tom había olvidado la tan necesitada ducha para sólo caminar con pasos inseguros a la cama y tenderse de costado en ella. Una mezcla de vergüenza y dolor por la caída que mellaban más de lo que quería admitir—. Aún estamos a tiempo de ir al hospital. Sandra nos dijo que podíamos llamar siempre que lo necesitáramos…

—No –negó tajantemente el mayor de los gemelos. Con las mantas hasta la barbilla y Bill abrazándolo por detrás con todo el cuerpo, era lo único que necesitaba. Sabía con certeza que la caída había sido más aparatosa de lo que era en realidad; el tapete del baño amortiguando el impacto, pero aún así dolía un poco—. Estoy bien –intentó reafirmar, más para sí que para Bill—. En serio –repitió en vista de que su gemelo se negaba a aceptar su palabra—. Si en verdad algo malo estuviera pasando sería el primero en querer ir a emergencias.

—Ok, Tomi, no te molestes –besó Bill su nuca.

Mucho del pequeño accidente tenía más repercusiones en su estado anímico que en el físico. Tom sabía que en su cadera y pierna derecha habría una enorme magulladura a la mañana siguiente. El tono violáceo no sería posible esconderlo en su próxima sesión con Sandra, pero era ahí y no en el vientre donde había recibido el impacto, así que tenía certeza que todo iba bien.

Más que el dolor que sentía en la pierna, era el que le oprimía el pecho al pensar que aquel episodio era el primero que ambos, él y Bill, padecían sin su madre cerca. Aún viviendo en el departamento, ella estaba a una llamada de distancia, siempre dispuesta a viajar las horas que fueran necesarias si uno de sus amados bebés estaba lastimado.

En tiempo presente, la realidad era otra.

—Hey Tomi, tranquilo —adivinó Bill los pensamientos de su gemelo, él también víctima del terror infantil que lo hacía sentir solo en una casa demasiado grande para ellos dos. Como un par de niños escondiéndose en una vivienda abandonada, jugando a ser mayores.

—Perdón por arruinarlo todo –musitó Tom a través de la almohada—. Lo siento.

—Shhh, no es nada –lo abrazó Bill por la cintura, la mano sobre su vientre distendido—. Nada es más importante que tú o el bebé en estos momentos, así que no digas más. Lo otro puede esperar y lo hará hasta que… ¡Oh! –Exclamó de pronto—.Tomi, ¿sentiste eso?

Tom giró la cabeza con ojos grandes. —¿Tú también?

—Tengo la mano ahí –dijo el menor de los gemelos con asombro.

El bebé estaba dando pataditas…

—¿Es de verdad? –Rodó Tom sobre su espalda, no pudiendo creer que eso sucedía dentro de su cuerpo. Los golpes no dolían en lo absoluto, apenas una sensación tirante que desaparecía pasado apenas un segundo—. Wow… —Puso la mano al lado de donde Bill tenía la suya y los dos apreciaron la siguiente patada. La piel alrededor moviéndose en el más ligero e imperceptible de los movimientos—. Es increíble –susurró con la voz cargada de emoción.

—Nos dice que está bien –se incorporó Bill, inclinándose sobre la barriga—, tiene que ser así, ¿no es cierto?

—Yep –apretó Tom los labios, demasiado conmovido, temeroso de ceder ante las hormonas y llorar de nueva cuenta como una nenaza.

—Tomi, no creas que lo hago con otras intenciones, ¿pero quieres el masaje que te prometí? –Tomó Bill una pequeña botella de color transparente con un líquido igual de claro dentro de ella—. Seré cuidadoso.

Los dedos de los pies de Tom se curvaron de placer por la idea. –Por favor –pidió—, sí quiero.

Y aunque después el masaje derivó en algo más, ninguno de los dos tuvo palabras con qué quejarse al respecto.

 

—Patético en verdad –se burló Sandra la siguiente semana cuando los gemelos aparecieron para su rutina de chequeo quincenal—. ¿Y al final lo hicieron o no? –Inquirió como si nada, ajena al hecho de que aquella pregunta resultaba ser de lo más personal. Siendo doctora, importándole un pepino la privacidad y los remilgos que sus pacientes tuvieran—. ¿Y bien?

Los sonrojos carmesí que ambos gemelos llevaban en el rostro lo dijeron todo.

—No es nada de qué avergonzarse –dijo al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes de látex que había usado en el examen—. Pudo ser peor.

—Quizá sí, quizá no –murmuró Bill por lo bajo en un tono oscuro.

—Shhh, atraes la mala suerte –lo amonestó Tom, vistiéndose con dificultad. En los últimos quince días la barriga había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más de los planeados y la ropa le quedaba más justa de lo que él consideraba confortable.

—El asunto es que están entrando a la curva de los seis meses, el fin del segundo trimestre. Sin que entren en crisis, pero si no tienen sexo antes de que eso suceda, dudo que puedan hacerlo sino hasta cuarenta días después de la cesárea, mucha pena en decirlo –les informó la médica con un tono casi aburrido, al tiempo que rellenaba el formulario de aquella visita—. Sólo para que lo sepan, sin presiones –ocultó su sonrisa, a sabiendas de que serían aquellas palabras las que dispararían el libido de ambos.

—No –jadeó Bill con preocupación. La perspectiva de más meses en abstinencia llenando su futuro de nubarrones negros.

—Haremos algo –secundó Tom con una mueca.

—Muy bien por ustedes chicos –sonrió Sandra de oreja a oreja.

 

—Uhm, ¿listo? –Parado de frente a la cama en total desnudez tal como el día en que ambos habían llegado al mundo, estaba Bill. Tom yacía bajo las mantas, en igual estado, pero tendido sobre su espalda.

El mayor de los gemelos carraspeó. –Sí.

Tomando aire, Bill gateó por encima del colchón hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su gemelo y se introdujo bajo las mantas; Tom por su parte, apagó la lámpara que iluminaba el cuarto.

—¿Quieres que yo…?

—Nah, deja…

—Espera… ¡Auch!

—Lo siento, espera… No, duele…

Quizá era porque tenían casi medio año sin intentarlo, pero ni Bill ni Tom se sentían cómodos en aquella postura. Primero tendidos de costado porque la idea de que Tom estuviera ya fuera encima o debajo, sonaba descabellada y luego de espaldas y con treinta centímetros de separación entre ambos.

—Creo que estamos fuera de sincronía –dictaminó el menor de los gemelos—. ¿Es normal, no? Le pasa a todas las parejas luego de que no tienen sexo por meses, supongo –agregó la última palabra sólo por si su teoría estaba errónea—, ¿eh, Tomi?

El mayor de los gemelos se mordisqueó el labio inferior, tratando de encontrar una dinámica que les funcionara. En cualquier otro aspecto de la vida, les iba bien excepto en la recámara.

No por falta de interés, eso seguro.

Desde el fallido incidente con las velas y los aceites aromáticos que Bill había usado para darles un aroma excitante que acabó siendo una peste ahumada, nada parecía funcionarles. Al menos en lo referente a sexo. Sexo completo. Usando manos y boca, todo trabajaba de maravilla, pero apenas intentaban encontrar una posición para escalar en el nivel de su intimidad y todo se iba directo al garete.

Fuera lo que fuera que no salía bien, tendrían que descubrirlo pronto.

—¿Sabes en qué pienso? –Habló Bill en voz alta—. Ninguno de los dos hemos decidido quién será el que…

—Oh, cierto –cayó la revelación sobre Tom. Eso. Quién sería el que tomaría el rol pasivo... De pronto parecía claro—. ¿La última vez que lo intentamos era yo?

—Pensé que iba a ser yo… —Admitió su gemelo.

Los dos soltaron risitas bobas. Claro que no habían funcionado sus encuentros las dos veces pasadas, puesto que ambos habían creído ser quienes iban a recibir al otro en su cuerpo.

—Creí que iba a ser yo, como siempre –murmuró Bill con las orejas rojas.

—Yo también creí que era yo –se señaló Tom la barriga—, ya sabes, por obvias razones…

Un silencio tenso pendió sobre sus cabezas hasta que Bill tomó la iniciativa. —¿Está bien si yo…? Prometo ser cuidadoso, Tomi.

Tom se tensó por un corto segundo antes de recordar que era Bill quien hablaba, quien siempre tenía cuidado con él y lo manejaba como la más preciada de sus posesiones. Claro que estaba bien, perfectamente, puesto que ese era su sitio si así lo deseaba.

Trago saliva. –Adelante –indicó a su gemelo.

Bill apartó las mantas de sus cuerpos y se colocó de rodillas. Las luces del exterior apenas iluminaban la estancia, pero conforme sus pupilas se dilataron, fue más fácil vislumbrar entre las sombras el cuerpo de su gemelo hasta que al fin pudo reconocer cada línea de éste.

—¿Listo?

Tom abrió las piernas como única respuesta; el menor de los gemelos colocándose entre éstas con cuidado. Acariciando desde la corva de las rodillas hasta el interior de los muslos, Bill no pudo sino sentir la familiar sensación de calor en el bajo vientre al contemplar extasiado como su gemelo se entregaba del todo a él.

Después de haberlo embarazado, recordó con culpa, dudaba algún día volver a experimentar una cercanía a nivel físico como ésta de nuevo.

—Gracias, Tomi, muchas gracias –repitió como un mantra, depositando besos húmedos en la rotula y descendiendo con delicadeza a lo largo de la cara interna de los muslos hasta encontrarse con la suave firmeza de uno de los glúteos de Tom—. ¿Se siente bien?

—M-Mucho –le falló a Tom la voz. Tendido de espaldas y completamente expuesto se sentía extrañamente en confianza; el sentimiento de entrega que experimentaba nublando cualquier otra duda.

—Voy a… —Bill tomó de la mesa de noche el pequeño envase que contenía el lubricante y lo destapó; el ruido haciendo eco por la habitación y haciendo inútiles sus siguientes palabras.

Tom soltó un suspiro largo cuando el primer dígito helado se acercó a su entrada y circundó la sensible área. –Vamos, Bill, no me voy a romper –jadeó.

El menor de los gemelos probó un poco más con la resistencia, por primera vez apreciando aquel tacto. La vez anterior demasiado ebrio como para recordar algo remotamente digno.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de gemidos mientras Bill trabajaba tres dedos en el cuerpo de su gemelo y Tom estrujaba las sábanas entre los dedos. La conexión entre ambos a punto de estallar, nada parecido a la devastación, sino al clímax supremo.

—Hey, creo que estoy listo –jadeó Tom con voz ahogada, la frente perlada de sudor.

—¿Condón? –Alzó Bill una ceja. El mayor de los gemelos denegó.

—No puedo estar más embarazado –bromeó, por primera vez completamente feliz de estar con la barriga. Le ahorraba dolores de cabeza, por no hablar que en muchos libros había leído que los orgasmos solían ser más intensos—. Deja te pongo el lubricante.

Bill permaneció de rodillas mientras Tom se incorporaba un poco y tomaba un poco de lubricante para untarlo sobre el pene de su gemelo. El menor de los gemelos no pudiendo evitar el mover las caderas al ritmo de sus caricias y entrecerrar los ojos por lo exquisito del placer, casi bordeando en el dolor.

—Hazlo con cuidado al principio –pidió Tom al recostarse de vuelta y abrir las piernas de nueva cuenta.

—No creo que eso funcione, Tomi –se inclinó Bill para besar a su gemelo en los labios—. No quiero aplastarte a ti o al bebé. Ponte de lado –le indicó con voz ronca.

Tom lo hizo, deseoso al grado en que si Bill le pedía hacerlo de cabeza por su salud y la del bebé que llevaba en su interior, lo aceptaría.

Para ayudarse un poco, el mayor de los gemelos utilizó un par de almohadones para acomodar su cuerpo de tal modo en que la barriga se encontraba a salvo y su trasero al alcance de Bill, quien apenas posó sus ojos en él, se le pegó por detrás.

—Tomi, ah… —Presionó sus glúteos y los abrió, la pequeña hendidura en la que iba a entrar reluciente con el lubricante—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Adelante –gimió Tom, la simple idea de repetir aquella única experiencia de ser penetrado otra vez.

Bill no esperó otras indicaciones. Guiando su pene con una mano, presionó contra la entrada de Tom hasta que ésta comenzó a ceder y se introdujo centímetro a centímetro en aquel tibio calor.

—¿Cómo se siente, Tomi?

—Uh-uh… Ahí –jadeó Tom, alzando una pierna en el aire para hacer más fácil el proceso, su propia erección reclamando atención.

—Un poco más y… —Bill soltó una palabrota—. Listo, está dentro.

—Lo sé, lo sé –gimió Tom con tono apagado—. Lo siento dentro… Muy grande, no es como lo recuerdo… Ah, pero es bueno, ah-ah –perdió el aliento cuando Bill se retiró un poco y volvió a empujar—. Mmm-más…

El menor de los gemelos repitió sus anteriores movimientos, cada vez impulsándose más, usando más energía. Pronto el rechinido del colchón y sus gemidos llenando la habitación con ruido.

No requirió de mucho tiempo. Tom estaba al límite, lo mismo que Bill.

Poco antes de correrse, Bill deslizó una mano desde la cadera de Tom por donde lo tenía sujeto con firmeza, hasta su pene. Circundando la erección que encontró ahí, Bill masturbó a su gemelo con rapidez, poniendo especial énfasis en el glande, usando el pulgar humedecido con su saliva para ello.

—Tomi… —Gimió contra su oído—. Dime cuándo…

—Mah-ah… —Contrajo Tom el cuerpo, Bill jadeando detrás de él—. Ya, hazlo ya…

Sintiendo el orgasmo de su gemelo en sus manos, Bill dio una última embestida de sus caderas antes de venirse en tres espasmos continuos.

Aún en las nubes, Tom sintió como Bill se retiraba de su cuerpo con toda la delicadeza posible, así como escuchó sus pasos hasta el baño. Cuando regresó a su lado llevaba una toalla en mano que usó para limpiarlos a ambos.

—No te duermas aún –le besó la oreja apenas terminó—. ¿No quieres ver una película?

Tom bostezó. –Puede ser… Pero necesito cargar el tanque si no quieres que me duerma encima de ti.

—¿Palomitas de maíz y refresco? –Le guiñó Bill el ojo.

—Más bien… —Desvió Tom la mirada—, tengo un antojo bastante diferente.

—¿Nachos con mermelada de frambuesa otra vez? –Hizo Bill una mueca de asco, recordando que Tom ya lo había sacado de la cama en varias ocasiones por antojos bastante marcianos.

—Nah, pensaba en pizza…

—Uf, menos mal –sintió el menor de los gemelos que un peso de sus hombros se elevaba.

—… de sushi con salsa de arándanos… —Finalizó Tom con un susurro—. Siento que si no lo como, el bebé no me dejará dormir. Lo siento –agregó cuando vio a Bill ponerse en pie para buscar ropa que ponerse, las llaves del automóvil y la billetera.

—Hey Tomi, está bien –se inclinó Bill a medio vestir sobre su gemelo—. Yo iré por la comida, tú elige las películas, ¿ok?

Tom sonrió. —¿Y puedes traer helado de mostaza?

Bill se detuvo con un pie en el aire. –Creo que ése no existe, cariño –tarareó.

—Entonces sólo de chocolate –pidió Tom.

Horas después, luego de haber comido y visto tres películas, incluso después de que ya estuvieran de vuelta en la cama y acurrucados el uno al lado del otro, la sonrisa que Tom llevaba en los labios no se desvaneció ni siquiera en sueños.

La realidad no era nunca superada por ninguna fantasía.

 

/*/*/*/*


	7. … Permitas que el estrés se salga de control [Mes 6]

**… Permitas que el estrés se salga de control [Mes 6]**

—Tomi, relájate…Te pareces a David cuando está a punto de tener una embolia fulminante. Creo que te veo la vena de la frente –amonestó Bill a su gemelo, apenas levantó la vista del cuaderno en el que estaba trabajando con letras para su nuevo disco y lo vio con el ceño fruncido por la concentración. En su cabeza, la imagen de un estreñido crónico.

—Estoy relajado –gruñó Tom, no con fastidio, sino a modo de agradecimiento cuando su gemelo abandonó la silla en la que estaba sentado y se posó detrás de él con dos manos sobre sus tensos hombros. El masaje que ahí prodigaba, siendo uno muy necesitado—. Bien, tú ganas –concedió al fin—. Quizá sí estoy un poquitín estresado.

—Poquitín es mentir –refunfuñó Bill, trabajando sus largos dedos sobre los músculos cansados de su gemelo—. Sabes muy bien que…

—La salud del bebé –comenzó Gustav, recostado en uno de los sillones del estudio y con unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el suelo.

—… es primero –finalizó Georg, quien a su vez demostraba sus días de desvelo con un cabello opaco y enmarañado que le caía sin vida a los lados de la cara—. Ya lo dijiste, ¿cuántas, Gus? –Consultó con el baterista—. ¿Cincuenta veces en las últimas veinticuatro horas? Tom no es un niño pequeño. Él sabrá cuándo descansar y cómo.

—Perfecto entonces –bufó Bill al estampar el pie contra el suelo y salir de la habitación con un portazo.

Tom dejó salir un quejido de protesta. –¡Idiotas! –Se dirigió a Georg y a Gustav. Éstos se limitaron a ignorarlo y a seguir con los arreglos de una nueva canción.

El mayor de los gemelos soltó un suspiro, convencido de que aquel par no le iba a prestar atención. Dando un último vistazo a la puerta cerrada por donde Bill se había ido, Tom exhaló otro suspiro. La espalda lo estaba matando y sólo los masajes que su gemelo le daba, lograban alejar un poco el dolor.

—Claro que estar en casa y no en el estudio solucionaría mucho –masculló en voz baja, sólo para sí.

Por orden de David, quien al parecer tenía el corazón malvado de una madrastra de Disney, todos ya se encontraban acampando en el estudio de grabación hasta que al menos la mitad de todas las canciones estuvieran terminadas.

—Claaaro, ¿y no quieres que te besemos los pies, te hagamos paticure y cantemos una oda a tu nombre? –Había saltado Bill ante aquella repentina orden—. Tom no está precisamente en las mejores condiciones para eso, ¿sabes? La barriga ya no le deja hacer mucho, no sé si lo has notado, eh.

Por desgracia para él, como para Tom y todos los demás, el cuello de Jost se jugaba tanto como el suyo y los altos mandos no daban concesiones más allá de permitirles tres meses de descanso, uno antes del parto y dos después. “Es lo más generoso que pueden obtener”, les había dicho David con voz seria, una oferta de tomar sin rechistar porque después no habría otra.

Así que por eso en tiempo presente se encontraban en el estudio de grabación, rodeados de montañas de cajas de pizza, viejos empaques de comida china y mantas olorosas. Nada nuevo a cualquier otro disco pasado, a excepción que Tom no podía seguir sobreviviendo de comida chatarra, así como tampoco dormir en el suelo por culpa de su barriga. Las necesidades básicas como agua caliente y una cama mullida no eran para él un lujo, sino una necesidad de primera mano.

Siendo que ya llevaba las dos primeras semanas de sus seis meses de gestación así, Tom creía, de algún modo bizarro, que se estaba acostumbrando. Se lo repetía todas las mañanas cuando se lavaba los dientes y todas las noches cuando se abrazaba a Bill y sentía el dolor de espalda por todo el cuerpo.

Para rematar su lista de malestares, tocar la guitarra era complicado. Más que eso, casi imposible. La barriga la mantenía tan alejada de sus dedos, que maniobrar las cuerdas desde la distancia era toda una odisea a la que se había tenido que acostumbrar.

Al principio los otros miembros de la banda se habían burlado, pero conforme pasaban los días, los centímetros que lo separaban de su bien amada Gibson eran más y más y más… Al grado en que incluso Gustav había bromeado diciendo que en vista de que Tom ya no podía tocar la guitarra, lo mejor sería darle un panderete y una silla para las presentaciones, obteniendo así miradas asesinas de los gemelos.

Tom se llevó la mano al vientre, experimentando una nueva patada por parte del bebé, quien desde que había dado la primera, no se había detenido, casi como si expresara su propia disconformidad de estar en un lugar que no fuera casa.

—Voy a ver dónde está Bill –dijo en voz alta, poniéndose de pie. Tanto Gustav como Georg dieron una cabeceada en su dirección como muestra de atención, demasiado concentrados en la sincronía de una de las canciones en las que trabajaban como para dedicarle más de un milisegundo a hechos banales.

Tom estiró las manos por encima de su cabeza, tambaleándose en la más ligera de las maneras. Sus pies y piernas apenas se daban abasto y equilibrio con el peso que ahora llevaba en el vientre, por lo que salió de la habitación sujeto a la pared y en pasos lentos, siempre pensando en no caer.

No le costó mucho encontrar a Bill, quien tampoco quería separarse de su gemelo y se encontraba al final del corredor, fumando un cigarrillo.

El mayor de los gemelos frunció el cejo ante aquello. Por decisión mutua, los dos habían abandonado el vicio, convencidos de que no se podrían perdonar nunca en la vida si el bebé tenía problemas por su mal hábito. De aquel modo, dejarlo no les había costado tanto como en un principio habían pensando.

Al menos eso creía Tom.

—Pensé que lo habías dejado –dijo con un tono de regaño apenas estuvo a un lado de Bill. Éste lo apagó apenas fue descubierto.

—Lo siento –murmuró con disculpa en su voz—. Es… —El mechero que aún llevaba en la mano encendiéndose y apagándose bajo la presión de sus dedos—. ¿De verdad estás bien? Porque si no es así… Sandra siempre puede actuar a nuestro favor y decir que por condición médica necesitas reposo completo.

Tom asintió. Muy a su pesar, era cierto. La doctora les había hablado con la verdad en la última cita, apenas unos días atrás, cuando les explicó que si bien no existía ningún impedimento para que Tom siguiera trabajando en el estudio mientras no se excediera con su tiempo de esfuerzo, tomara sus recesos, comiera sano y siguiera su régimen habitual de vitaminas prenatales, ella con gusto escribiría una orden médica que le daría el permiso de tomar los últimos tres meses del embarazo como libres.

Sin embargo, tanto a Tom como a Bill les sabía mal el tomarse los próximos cinco meses como libres. Su plan era desde un principio laborar tanto como les fuera posible en el próximo disco y de ser posible, trabajar en los vocales una vez fuera imposible seguir con lo instrumental. Era una carrera contra el reloj que ninguno de los gemelos estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

—Estoy perfectamente bien –abrazó Tom a Bill, poniendo cuidado en que su barriga estuviera fuera de alcance—. Si algo pasa, si me siento aunque sea un poco mal, serás el primero en saberlo, ¿ok?

El menor de los gemelos cedió. –Bien, no importa que tan pequeño sea lo que sientas. Me tienes que avisar, sin excepción.

Tom besó su cabeza. –Concedido.

 

—Mmm… ¿Tom, eres tú? –Abrió Gustav un ojo en la oscuridad, repentinamente despierto del todo.

Como fantasma en pena, , sólo que sin cadenas rechinantes ni el tono perla translúcido en la piel, el menor de los gemelos caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación que compartían los cuatro como dormitorio.

——¿Qué haces despierto? –Quiso saber el baterista, mirando de reojo el reloj digital que marcaba la hora en números rojos—. Son las tres de la mañana –bostezó con fuerza, sus mandíbulas crujiendo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y lo siento, Gus, pero el bebé no deja de moverse y si me acuesto comienza a jugar fútbol con mi páncreas –gruñó Tom—. Sólo se duerme cuando Bill le canta o me acaricia la barriga. Conmigo no funciona –agregó con sonrojo, puesto que era muy conocido el hecho de que la voz de cantante que Tom tenía, sonaba muy alejada a la de Bill, casi como gatos en celos o algo parecido.

—Entonces dile a Bill y ya –puso Gustav de vuelta la cabeza en la almohada, demasiado agotado por doce horas continuas de grabación como para sentirse remotamente culpable por la sequedad de su tono.

—Están grabando, duh, no puedo. Pat se volvería loco si su vocalista estrella deja el micrófono por la barriga de su hermano mayor –murmuró el mayor de los gemelos, siguiendo con su interminable procesión o lo largo de la habitación—. Siento si te desperté, duerme de vuelta.

Gustav intentó hacer caso de sus palabras. Claro que lo hizo, pero algo en el fondo de su consciencia se empeñaba en no permitirle seguir en su muy necesitado sueño al recordarle que Tom no había pedido salir embarazado y que en esos momentos necesitaba de todo su apoyo.

—Genial –masculló apartando las mantas de su cuerpo.

—¿Gus? –Tom se detuvo a medio paso, entre dos de las camas—. ¿Qué haces? Ya te dije, vuelve a dormir. Iré a caminar al corredor si tanto te molesta, jo.

El baterista denegó con la cabeza. –Nada de eso. Lo que necesitas es descansar…

—Ya te dije que el bebé no se está quieto –masculló el mayor de los gemelos, casi en un lloriqueo—. Es como si tuviera insomnio o algo así. No deja de darse media vuelta y patear todo a su alrededor.

—Tom, tranquilo. Ven conmigo –se calzó Gustav sus pantuflas—, conozco la receta perfecta para ti.

A regañadientes y un tanto cohibido porque el rubio estuviera sacando su lado materno con él, Tom lo siguió hasta el pequeño cuarto del conserje que hacía las veces de cocina para todos en el edificio. Apenas tenía espacio para una pequeña alacena con estufa y fregadero incluido, un mini refrigerador, un bote de basura y una mesa que servía de comedor, o en palabras de Jost “lo indispensable y nada más, que venían a grabar y no a comer al estudio”.

—Siéntate –le indicó Gustav al mayor de los gemelos, quien obedeció con gusto, demasiado cansado de dos horas de caminata por culpa del bebé.

Adormilado aún, el baterista sacó del refrigerador un poco de leche y de la alacena una botella con miel natural, lo mismo que un pequeño recipiente que puso a fuego lento sobre una de las placas de la estufa. Con precisión, vertió el contenido de una taza de leche y agregó una cucharada de miel a la mezcla para luego revolverla lentamente.

Tom alzó una ceja. —¿Para qué haces eso?

—Es la receta de la abuela Schäfer –dijo Gustav sin más—. Cuando de pequeño no podía dormir, ella me servía un poco de esto y era como una dosis de somníferos para caballo. Es casi mágico.

El mayor de los gemelos se presionó una mano contra las costillas, una zona donde el bebé adoraba dar patadas. –Gracias –musitó con la voz cargada de emoción.

—No es nada, Tom –habló Gustav, experimentando una calma más allá de las palabras.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir que si estuvieras en mi lugar yo haría lo mismo? –Lo chanceó Tom de pronto, un guiñó travieso en su ojo izquierdo.

Gustav se ahogó con una carcajada. –Ajá, seguro sería yo quien estaría embarazado.

—Hey, puede ser –sonrió el mayor de los gemelos—. Yo tampoco lo creía posible y mira –se señaló el vientre—, te presentó a tu futuro ahijado o ahijada.

—Claro, Tom –se rió Gustav entre dientes—, pero en mi caso es imposible. Si algún día remoto llega a ocurrir, no sólo voy a dejar a Georg, sino que lo tendré con… —Saboreó el momento de drama, pensando en un nombre rimbombante e ilógico— ¡Bushido!

—¿Tú con Bushido? –Tom golpeó repetidas veces la mesa con el puño, ahogándose con la risa que le dio de golpe y le quitó el aliento—. Ni en mil años.

—Exacto –apagó Gustav la flama de la estufa—, ni en mil años. Prueba –le tendió una taza del brebaje que le había preparado aún humeando—. Dime qué tal.

Tom asió la taza con ambas manos y olisqueó el vapor que emanaba con mucho cuidado, siempre alerta a los malos aromas desde el fallido intento de seducción por parte de Bill usando las velas y el incienso aromático. Muy para su sorpresa, el líquido olía maravilloso.

Dándole un tentativo sorbo para no quemarse la lengua, comprobó que el sabor iba a la par tanto con la apariencia como con el resto. –Gus, esto es delicioso… —Elogió la bebida con un nuevo sorbo.

—También es sedante, bello durmiente –lo instó el baterista a ponerse de pie—. Mejor regresemos a la cama y ya me dirás, si es que aún estás despierto, cómo te va con el bebé.

Tom abrió grandes los ojos de pronto. –Tienes razón, ya no se mueve tanto.

Gustav tomó aire y pareció hincharse de orgullo como pavo real. –Las recetas de la nana Schäfer nunca fallan –dictaminó con una enorme sonrisa—. Jamás.

 

—Esta letra no sirve –desechó Jost la última idea de Bill con malhumor—. Aunque aprecio mucho tus ideas como compositor, preferiría que no la mayoría de las canciones del nuevo disco hablaran de embarazo.

El menor de los gemelos se sonrojó, tomando la hoja de la mesa. —¡No habla de bebés!

—¿“Baby, don’t cry” no te parece de bebé? –Refunfuñó David al pasar a la siguiente página.

—Estás paranoico, Dave –se inmiscuyó Georg, aún con el bajo en el regazo—. Es una línea común, muchas canciones la tienen y no hablan de bebés exactamente.

—Espera, ésta es mejor aún –se aclaró la voz—: “If you cry, I’ll be there, holding your little hand” –se apartó la hoja de papel del rostro—. Olvídalo, Bill, tienes que seguir escribiendo.

El menor de los gemelos se cruzó de brazos. –No, me niego a seguir siendo explotado.

—Perdón… —Palpitó la vena de la frente de Jost—, ¿Oí que te niegas o es que mis oídos me engañan?

—Escuchaste exactamente eso –se puso en pie Bill—. ¿Hemos trabajado sin descanso por casi tres semanas para que digas que lo que hacemos no está bien? Yo no lo creo.

—Dije que son tus canciones las que no están bien –rechinó los dientes el hombre mayor al también ponerse de pie. La diferencia de estaturas entre ambos siendo más que obvia, y sin embargo ninguno de los dos se amedrentaba del otro.

—Bien, basta –gruñó Tom desde su asiento, las dos manos sobre su distendida camiseta—. No me pienso poner de pie así que siéntense los dos. ¡Ahora! –Gritó para dar énfasis en su seriedad. Tanto su gemelo como Jost obedecieron, conscientes de que Tom jamás alzaba la voz si no era por algo serio.

—Tom tiene razón –lo secundó Gustav, siempre tranquilo—. Esas letras son basura, Bill, lo siento –se disculpó honestamente con el menor de los gemelos—, pero no todas –se dirigió a Jost—. No hay que entrar en histeria, por favor.

Tanto Bill como David rodaron los ojos. –Ok –dictaminó éste último—, pero no que haya más de ésas canciones. De ser así, serán ustedes quienes hablen con los altos mandos de la disquera, no yo.

—Hecho –aceptó Bill el reto, los ojos brillando con desafío.

 

—No me gusta cuando te pones así, ¡ah! –Jadeó Tom tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible.

—A mí tampoco, pero es lo que hay –respondió su gemelo con otro jadeo, seguido de un ruido ronco, casi un gruñido animalesco.

Quizá fuera por lo prohibido del asunto (que Gustav y Georg estuvieran cenando también podía contribuir) o porque sus hormonas se lo exigían, el sexo embarazado era lo mejor del mundo, pero Tom no había podido resistirse a quitarle la toalla a Bill una vez que éste salió de la ducha para acostarse a dormir. Una cosa guió a otra y no fue mucho después que los dos se encontraban en una posición bastante comprometedora para cualquiera que entrara a la habitación sin avisar.

Dado que eran recamaras compartidas, dos camas matrimoniales en cada lado del cuarto y ahí dormían los cuatro miembros de la banda, la privacidad era casi nula. Ningún problema aparente, dado que su trabajo era trabajar en el próximo disco, no dormir como lirones a su antojo, pero por ello el tiempo a solas y de calidad parecía casi inexistente.

Estando de rodillas y manos con el trasero en alto y Bill detrás de él, Tom sabía que lo único que no tenían era tiempo que perder. La piel de la barriga rozaba contra el cobertor de la cama y el resto del mundo parecía desdibujarse frente a sus ojos sin que nada le importara más que Bill embistiendo contra su cuerpo en rítmicos vaivenes.

—Jost no sabe nada –gimió Bill acelerando el ritmo de sus caderas, ambas manos sujetando a Tom por la cintura—. Nada de nada, nhg… —Empujó con renovada fuerza dentro del cuerpo de su gemelo.

El resto no les costó demasiado. Para cuando terminaron, Tom estaba tan agotado que fue Bill el que lo acomodó bajo el edredón luego de vestirlo lo más ligero posible por si acaso tenía calor.

Acurrucados bajo las mantas y cansados por una jornada agotadora, no fue mucho el tiempo antes de que estuvieran dormidos, las manos entrelazadas por encima del vientre de Tom.

 

—Chicos, tengo que felicitarlos, de verdad –habló Jost en una reunión que tuvo con los chicos de la banda el siguiente lunes—. Los resultados han sido increíbles estos últimos días. Los altos mandos se encuentran también bastante complacidos.

—¿Pero…? –Inquirió Bill con acidez, no cayendo bajo el embrujo de aquellas palabras como en otras ocasiones. Era un hecho conocido que cada halago que Jost les daba, venía con un ‘pero’ tácito que llegaba como bomba a romper las ilusiones.

David tomó aire. –Seguimos muy retrasados en el itinerario. El plan inicial era tener el disco listo para el verano, pero en vista de que hechos más allá de nuestras posibilidades han acontecido –dirigió por un segundo su vista a Tom, quien se revolvió incómodo en su asiento a sabiendas de que él era de quien se hablaba en tercera persona y como una circunstancia inevitable, casi como si fuera un terremoto o un huracán—, me temo anunciarles que tendrán que trabajar el doble si es que quieren cumplir con la próxima fecha programada.

El silencio se instauró en la sala.

—¿Trabajar más duro, hablas en serio? –Gruñó Georg—. Mis dedos casi sangran, Dave, no puedes esperar que haga algo más.

—Mis manos son callos, dedos y artritis –murmuró Gustav con rencor—. Yo tampoco puedo trabajar más.

—Tienes que pedir más tiempo, Dave –exigió Bill con tranquilidad—. No puedes esperar realmente que trabajemos más de lo que ya lo hacemos. ¡Sería inhumano!

—Ya lo hice. No hay marcha atrás –entrelazó los dedos su manager—. De ustedes depende el resto.

Tom se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Una gran cantidad de culpa era suya. De no haber salido embarazado… E incluso eso no podía lamentarlo. Por su futuro bebé, tendría que ser él y su salud endeble como el papel, las que tendrían que pagar al respecto.

Haciendo cuentas con rapidez en su cabeza, calculó que si estaban a junio y con seis meses, tendría el bebé en septiembre tal como Sandra había programado la cesárea y así el disco quedaría en octubre. Sonaba como mucho trabajo para sólo cuatro personas, más si se tomaba en cuenta que recién salido del quirófano necesitarían empezar la campaña promocional.

—Dave, no lo creo… —Empezó Bill, antes de que su gemelo lo interrumpiera.

—No, está bien. Chicos –se dirigió hacia sus compañeros—, es mi culpa si estamos en esta situación.

—Tú no elegiste salir embarazado, Tom, no exageres –dijo Gustav—. No es culpa de nadie.

—Quizá no, pero… —Tom bajó la mirada—. Estamos bajo contrato, yo incluido, así que no me traten como si estuviera hecho de cristal. Dave –se dirigió a su manager—, vamos a terminar el disco a tiempo.

El hombre mayor suspiró, repentinamente odiando su trabajo. Él no quería forzarlos; si por él fuera, retrasaría las fechas de entrega hasta donde fuera necesario jugándose el cuello y su puesto si se requería. Amaba a aquellos chicos como un padre o más como un hermano mayor que vela por su bienestar.

Sin decirlo, porque estaba en contra de su propio contrato, esperaba, imploraba al cielo, que Tom alegara asuntos médicos, algo que por desgracia, no iba a suceder.

—Bien, comprendo –concedió al fin—. Me alegra decir que no falta tanto para finalizar el disco.

Media hora después cuando la reunión finalizó y Jost abandonó la sala, Bill fue el primero en estallar en contra de su gemelo.

—¡¿Pero es que estás loco?! –Gritó con los ojos desorbitados—. Estás delicado, claro que te vamos a tratar como de cristal. Llevas a mi primogénito dentro de ti, tienes que cuidar de ti y de él.

—Lo hago –rechinó Tom los dientes—, claro que lo hago.

—¡Pues no lo parece! Ese itinerario es de idiotas, no podemos cumplirlo, todos estamos de acuerdo y vas y dices “O no, claro que sí, confíen en mí” cuando nadie con dos dedos de frente tomaría la palabra de un hombre con una barriga de ¡seis meses de embarazo, Tom! –Frustrado a niveles indecibles, Bill dio un puñetazo contra el muro de concreto que tenía un lado.

Todos en la habitación, Tom incluido, contuvieron la respiración.

—Bill…

—¡No, Tom! –Se sujetó Bill la mano lastimada—. Simplemente no. –Sin esperar respuesta de nadie, salió de la habitación golpeando la puerta en ello.

—Wow –exclamó Georg al observar un poco de sangre en el muro—. Gus…

—Yo me quedo, tú ve con Bill –le indicó a su novio. El bajista salió por el mismo camino que el menor de los gemelos y en cuestión de segundos el sonido de sus pasos se dejó de oír por el corredor.

—¿Tom? –Se enfocó Gustav en el mayor de los gemelos—. Hey, Tom, ven acá –lo abrazó por un costado. Al instante, sintió el brazo húmedo. Mirando el rostro de su compañero de banda, lo encontró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y llorando—. Oh, tranquilo, no pasó nada…

—¿Q-Qué fue eso? Jamás había visto así a Bill –Jadeó Tom por la opresión que sintió en el pecho—. ¿A dónde fue Bill? ¿Dónde está Bill? Tengo que… —Intentó ponerse de pie, pero Gustav lo sujetó al verlo tambalearse.

—Quieto, hey, hey, ¡quieto, Tom!

El mayor de los gemelos se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Gusti –habló con voz pequeña—, agua… Quiero agua, por favor.

El baterista apenas si fue capaz de sostener a Tom, quien apenas formuló su pedido, se deslizó por un costado del sillón en el que estaba.

 

—Bill… ¡Bill, espera! –Corrió Georg los últimos metros para poder alcanzar al menor de los gemelos, quien iba a paso veloz directo al estacionamiento del edificio—. Bill, vamos, no seas crío.

Éste giró por completo para enfrentarlo, la mano herida envuelta en la bufanda que llevaba al cuello.

—¡No me digas crío! –Estalló—. No te atrevas, Georg.

—Entonces no seas uno –se enfrentó el bajista a su compañero de banda—. ¿Qué diablos pasa con esa salida? Nos asustaste a todos, Tom se quedó petrificado. No es bueno para su salud…

Bill apretó la mandíbula. –Estoy muy molesto, Georg, no quiero decir nada de lo que después me arrepienta.

—No digas nada si no quieres, pero regresa –se presionó el estómago, la larga carrera a lo largo de todo el edificio haciendo mella—. Diablos –tosió—, vuelve, esto no soluciona nada.

—Nada puede solucionar esto –se enjugó Bill los ojos—. Nada. Tom no debería estar haciendo esto. Se supone que yo lo tengo que cuidar y él toma estas decisiones tan… estúpidas. Mierda, Georg, mierda… —Se dejó caer al suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Al instante el bajista estaba a su lado, una mano sobre su espalda trazando círculos. –Tranquilo, shhh, todo va a estar mejor si te calmas…

—Es… que… no… puedo… —Gimoteó el menor de los gemelos con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas—. Esto del disco me tiene estresado y yo sé que Tom apenas duerme entre las grabaciones, el bebé, todo… No me dice nada, pero yo lo sé…

—Bill, vamos, eso que dices no es cierto. Tom no te ocultaría jamás nada.

—Ya no estoy tan seguro –alzó Bill la cabeza.

—Claro que sí. Tom sabe bien lo que hace, tú sólo debes de apoyarlo mientras dure. Las grabaciones están por terminar y los arreglos finales estarán a tiempo. No hay nada de que estar preocupados, ¿ok?

Bill sonrió a medias. La cara le ardía de vergüenza por haber cedido ante semejante exabrupto. En cuanto dejara de llorar iría de vuelta con Tom y le pediría disculpas de rodillas de ser necesario.

Por desgracia para él, el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia que llegó segundos después se lo impidió.

 

—Mmm –abrió los ojos Tom con lentitud, la luz de la habitación lastimándolo—. Mierda… —Habló, sintiendo la boca pastosa—. Bill…

—Aquí estoy. –La voz le llegaba de un punto lejano, casi como en sueños, pero la presión que sentía entre los dedos de otra mano le confirmó que su gemelo estaba a su lado—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tom usó su mano libre para presionarse el abultado vientre que aún seguía ahí. —¿Y el bebé? –Preguntó con el labio inferior temblando. No recordaba gran cosa. Un momento estaba con Gustav en el estudio y al siguiente en un lugar desconocido que él suponía era algún hospital a juzgar por el aroma a antiséptico y desinfectante que flotaba en el ambiente.

—Bien, igual que tú. Excelente, ¿eh? –La presión en su mano se intensificó casi hasta doler.

El mayor de los gemelos abrió al fin los ojos. Las paredes blancas que lo rodeaban dándole la impresión de estar en el interior de una nube. —¿Estoy drogado?

A su lado, su gemelo carraspeó. –Un poco, sí. Sandra te administró unos calmantes cuando llegaste.

Por la pastosidad en la lengua, Tom casi juraba que eran de caballo. Incluso el bebé estaba quieto en su vientre, apenas una o dos pequeñas pataditas que dejaban saber que se encontraba igual que él en el cielo de las drogas.

En lugar de preguntar qué había pasado, en vista de que todo estaba bien, Tom hizo otra pregunta. —¿Cómo está Jost? ¿Le dio un infarto?

Bill soltó una carcajada. –No, pero casi. Sandra lo tiene en observación y Georg y Gustav cuidan de él.

—Lo supuse –se semi incorporó Tom, tomando una postura un poco más sentada—. Ow, me duele la cabeza –se presionó la frente.

—Eso, Tomi, se llama presión alta –gruñó su gemelo—. Sandra dice que es por el estrés. ¿Recuerdas, ése que dijiste no tener si bien no me falla la memoria? Gracias a eso, estamos oficialmente de vacaciones hasta dos meses después de que tengas al bebé.

—¿Y la disquera qué dijo? –Inquirió Tom con verdadera curiosidad. Los altos mandos no eran conocidos precisamente por su generosidad, así que podía esperar desde un “rompieron nuestro contrato y nos quedamos sin nada” a “nos dieron vacaciones y te desean un bebé hermoso”. Todo era posible.

—No gran cosa. “Vuelvan con el bebé y nosotros haremos el resto”. Debimos haber fingido este desde hace meses, si me preguntas –dijo Bill. Al cabo de unos segundos, prosiguió—. Tomi, lo siento…

El mayor de los gemelos sabía a qué se refería. –Yo también. Nunca jamás volveré a tomar decisiones tan estúpidas, lo prometo.

Bill se acomodó a su lado en la cama, cuidando de no tumbar en el proceso la bolsa con suero. Una vez los dos estuvieron acomodados en la cama y comprobaron que estaban totalmente a solas, intercambiaron un breve beso.

—Estaba pensando –dijo Bill con su nariz tocando la de su gemelo—, que podríamos salir de vacaciones. Tú y yo, solos los dos. Las fans pueden pensar que trabajamos duro en el nuevo disco y en realidad disfrutar de la playa, la arena, el sol…

—Así no se me verían las líneas del embarazo con el bronceado, ¿eh? Ya descubrí tu maligno plan –murmuró Tom apoyando la mejilla contra el cuello de su gemelo, demasiado adormilado por los medicamentos como para oponer resistencia a una idea que sabía no cumplirían. Ambos preferían tomar vacaciones en diciembre, no en medio de junio—. ¿Qué tal si en lugar de eso compramos más cosas para el bebé? Su cuarto aún está vacío, las paredes blancas, iugh –arrugó la nariz.

—Trato hecho –cedió Bill.

 

Pasados dos días en el hospital, Tom estaba volviéndose loco en su habitación. Dado su condición y el perfil que debía mantener en secreto por el bien de la banda, lo único que le quedaba era ver televisión y esperar por la siguiente visita. Leer no era una opción, no a menos que fuera alguna revista o el periódico, pero incluso así estaba tan aburrido que prefería depilarse los vellos de las piernas con una pinza de mano que seguir un segundo más como paciente.

Bill no estaba para hacerlo compañía, lo mismo que Georg y que Gustav, los tres dividiendo su tiempo en turnos entre el estudio, él y dormir. La disquera había sido generosa sin lugar a dudas, al cederles los siguientes meses como libres con paga, pero a cambio había pedido que los restantes miembros de la banda completaran las canciones antes de sus ‘vacaciones forzadas’, como habían sido llamadas éstas en un acuerdo que las partes involucradas habían firmado.

Así estaba Tom aburrido hasta el punto de ver telenovelas sudamericanas que pasaban por televisión y considerando la posibilidad de pedirle a alguien estambre y agujas para aprender a tejer un par de chambritas amarillo neutro para su bebé, cuando una enfermera pequeñita y con cara de ratón asustadizo tocó con timidez a su puerta.

—¿Señor Kaulitz? –Tom arqueó una ceja asombrado. Él no sabía si el equipo que lo atendía estaba o no a cargo de su situación, dado que se les tenía prohibido dar un pie dentro de su habitación y él no bajaba la guardia en cuanto a mostrar su barriga, pero no tenía conocimiento de que la enfermera supiera quién era.

—¿Sí? –Bajó el volumen del televisor; el drama entre los protagonistas tendría que esperar.

—Tiene visitas, alguien quiere verlo –miró por encima de su hombro la mujercita—. Parece molesta –susurró dentro de la habitación, como si temiera por su vida porque quien fuera que esperara tuviera garras y colmillos—. ¿Qué le digo?

Tom consideró por un segundo la opción de pedirle que le dijera a la visita que estaba dormido. No sabiendo quién era, corría un riesgo enorme si de algún modo la información se había filtrado a la prensa y de pronto se encontraba acosado por los flashes de las cámaras en su estado.

Por desgracia, la enfermera rompió con la que pudo haber sido una ilusión mejor que la realidad.

—Es su madre, señor Kaulitz –murmuró antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe y Simone se presentara a sí misma sin esperar más.

—¡¿Mamá?! –Se sentó en la cama Tom, con el corazón en la garganta.

—Me retiro –se disculpó la enfermera al cerrar la puerta y dejarlos a solas.

La tensión en el aire se acrecentó con cada segundo. Incluso el bebé lo sintió, pues al instante se dejó de mover en el vientre de Tom, que apenas pudo articular palabra.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con temblores por todo el cuerpo. La idea de que tras dos meses de separación sin una palabra de su parte o una nota, Simone lo perdonara, demasiado idílica.

—Bill habló con Gordon. Le dijo que estabas en el hospital y yo… tenía que venir. Tú y tu hermano son mis únicos hijos… Lo siento tanto, Tom; perdóname por haber sido una tonta –susurró Simone con un hilo de voz—. Me costó tanto creer que uno de mis mayores temores fuera real.

—Vas a ser abuela, mamá, sólo eso –dijo Tom timidez—. No hay nada que perdonar.

—Oh, cariño –se abalanzó Simone a la cama, abrazando a su hijo en el acto—. Estaba tan preocupada por ti. Cada día que no supe de ustedes era un suplicio –sollozó—. Gordon hablaba con Bill y se negaba a decirme nada hasta que no lo hiciera por mí misma, pero estaba tan asustada de que ya no quisieras hablarme… De que no pudieras perdonarme…

Tom abrazó a su madre con más fuerza. –Te quiero demasiado como para permanecer molesto contigo, mamá. Eres muy importante para mí, igual que Gordon y papá.

—Lo sé –se separó un poco Simone—. Tu padre vino de visita hace unos días y estaba furioso por el trato que te di. Me hizo reflexionar bastante al respecto.

—No te imaginas cuánto me alegra oírlo, mamá… —Se enjugó Tom los ojos con el borde de la manga del pijama que llevaba—. Te extrañé mucho.

—Yo también, Tom –besó Simone a su hijo en la frente.

Tom no podía estar más feliz con su padre que en esos momentos. A diferencia de su ex mujer, él se había tomado la noticia con relativa calma, casi con parsimonia, como si en realidad no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Siendo un hombre más de acciones que de palabras, al finalizar sus explicaciones, tanto Bill como Tom habían recibido un abrazo de su parte y su completo y total apoyo. Desde entonces, llamaba cada semana pidiendo nuevas noticias de su nieta o nieto próximo a nacer.

—Pero antes, quiero… No, necesito saber por el estado de mi salud mental… —Tom escuchó aquellas palabras con un regusto amargo en la lengua, a sabiendas de cuál era el rumbo que iban a tomar—. ¿Quién es el padre?

—Mamá… —Dijo Tom en un tono de advertencia.

Simone suspiró. Con delicadeza, se separó de su hijo mayor y lo miró directamente a los ojos. –Sin importar quién sea, te voy a apoyar. Estoy contigo al 100%, pero tengo que oírlo de ti.

Tom sopesó la posibilidad de decirle por unos segundos, demasiado aterrado de decirle la verdad como para hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

—No es el momento adecuado –dictaminó al fin—, tampoco el lugar –agregó al oír los pasos que se acercaban a su puerta.

Como invocada para salvarlo, lo misma enfermera de antes asomó la cabeza en su habitación.

—Perdón, señora Kaulitz, pero las visitas no tienen permitido permanecer más allá de las seis.

—Un segundo, querida –le dijo Simone con tranquilidad—. Dame cinco minutos.

Apenas la enfermera se retiró de nueva cuenta y se giró a Tom.

Éste casi lamentó el tener a su madre consigo. No sabía si era peor el estar en malos términos con ella o sufriendo el acoso de sus preguntas. Al igual que Bill y que incluso él mismo, no descansaría hasta obtener lo que deseaba, en este caso, un nombre.

—Mamá, espera a que salga del hospital, ¿sí? Éste no es el mejor lugar –pidió con la vista fija en un punto por detrás de su madre—. Cuando esté de vuelta en casa, entonces te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

Simone exhaló con profundidad. —¿Tan grave es en verdad?

Tom consideró la opción de decir simple y llanamente sí, pero en lugar de ello, denegó con la cabeza.

—No es grave, sólo… complicado.

—Cariño –Simone le tomó la mano—, sea lo que sea, seguiré siendo tu madre. E incluso si me molesto por tus decisiones o no las apruebo en lo mínimo, quiero que sepas que me siento orgullosa de ti por mantenerte firme. No importa que sea en contra mía.

—Gracias, mamá –puso Tom la otra mano encima de la de su progenitora—. No te imaginas lo mucho que me alivia saberlo.

Simone se inclinó para besarle la frente. –Sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, tú y Bill siguen siendo mis bebitos adorados, ¿de acuerdo? Jamás lo olvides.

Tom deglutió la enorme piedra que se le asentó en la garganta, pero por alguna extraña razón, no fue capaz de demostrar cuánto las palabras de su madre le conmovían.

También como le afectaban.

 

El día de la salida del hospital de Tom, Simone decidió que era necesario hacer una cena familiar para celebrar tan feliz acontecimiento.

Invitando a su ex marido, éste, Gordon y ella les dieron la bienvenida a los gemelos, quienes venían de visita por el fin de semana una vez que la tormenta había amainado en su familia.

—Espero todas esas maletas se carguen solas hasta el segundo piso –bromeó Gordon al ver la pila de equipaje con la que los gemelos se presentaron en la tarde de aquel día.

—Lo siento, Gordon, pero ya no te puedo ayudar a subir las cosas de Bill –bromeó Tom al palparse el vientre—. Ahora yo tengo mi propio equipaje conmigo.

—¿Estás bien durmiendo en el segundo piso, cariño? –Preguntó Simone con preocupación. El plan era que cada uno de los gemelos durmiera en su vieja habitación de la adolescencia, pero con Tom teniendo que subir y bajar las escaleras cada vez que fuera necesario, no sonaba como la mejor y más segura idea del mundo—. Siempre puedes quedarte en el cuarto de invitados si así lo prefieres.

—De hecho, mamá –tomó Bill a su gemelo de la mano, los ojos encendidos—, Tomi dormirá conmigo. Planta alta o baja, da lo mismo.

Simone pareció de pronto tensarse. —¿Dormir juntos? –Parpadeó repetidas veces—. No veo la finalidad de que los dos estén incómodos. Cuando una mujer está embarazada, entre más espacio, mejor.

—Tom no es ninguna mujer, mamá. Los dos dormimos juntos siempre, espero eso no te moleste –agregó con un tono frío que dejó a todos en la sala asombrados.

—Quiero ir al baño –musitó Tom de pronto, tirando del brazo de su gemelo—. Ayúdame con… los zapatos –murmuró al último, sin importarle que una cosa no tuviera que ver con la otra.

Muy a regañadientes, Bill lo siguió de cerca hasta que los dos estuvieron en el sanitario, lejos de oídos indiscretos.

—¿Qué te pasa? –Siseó Tom—. Eso fue completa y totalmente innecesario. Ahora van a pensar que tú y yo…

—Tomi, ellos van a saberlo hoy –lo interrumpió Bill con voz serena. Tomando asiento en la tapa del retrete, suspiró—. ¿Qué caso tiene tratar de ocultarles que tú bebé es en realidad nuestro bebé?

—Bill, por favor –se arrodilló Tom frente a él—, no hagas esto. Lo vas a hacer más difícil de lo que ya es, por favor, ¿sí? Por mí.

—Lo siento, Tom, pero ellos tienen qué saber. Si Georg y Gustav lo saben, quiero que nuestra familia también esté enterada. Si son ellos los que no pueden comprenderlo, entonces… Entonces no habrá nada más qué hacer. ¿Entiendes por qué es tan importante para mí?

Tom miró en los ojos de su gemelo y encontró en ellos miedo, desolación, así como también orgullo y amor.

—¿Esto es porque no puedes decirle a nadie que eres el padre? ¿Es una especie de venganza o algo así? Porque no entiendo qué intentas hacer –Se enjugó los ojos con el dorso de las manos.

—Shhh, no llores, Tomi. No quiero hacerte llorar –besó Bill la comisura de los ojos de su gemelo—. Sólo quiero que ellos sepan cuánto te amo y cómo nuestro amor ha dado frutos. El que llevas dentro de tu cuerpo es también mi bebé –se inclinó hasta poner la cabeza sobre su barriga—, y lo amo sin importar qué. Mi familia ahora eres tú y nuestro hijo o hija, Tomi. Nadie más cuenta.

Tom se cubrió la boca con una mano, demasiado asustado por aquellas palabras que sonaban a sentencia final, simplemente porque Bill hablaba por los dos.

Esconderse era de cobardes y ellos dos amaban a su bebé sin importar las circunstancias de su concepción y su nacimiento. Sí, eran gemelos y ambos varones, pero estaban por tener una criatura juntos y sin importar que el mundo estuviera en su contra, sólo se necesitaban mutuamente.

—A mamá le va a dar un infarto –barbotó las palabras de la boca de Tom, de pronto ligero en su interior, seguro de que cualquiera que fuera el resultado, sería el que tenían marcado en su destino.

—Espera a ver la cara de papá y Gordon –secundó Bill, dándole un beso en los labios—. Sólo espera…

 

Decirlo no costó nada.

—Mamá, papá, Gordon… Yo soy el padre —había dicho Bill con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pasada la primera impresión de incredulidad, Jörg se había semi desvanecido sobre la sopa de legumbres, Gordon se había disculpado para ir a la cocina por agua y Simone se había quedado congelada en su asiento.

Para darle énfasis a su declaración, su mano y la de Tom entrelazada por encima de la mesa, la otra sobre el vientre de su gemelo en un gesto posesivo.

—Es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que si nos disculpan…

Sin esperar respuesta, él y Tom subieron corriendo las escaleras, demasiado ligeros como para creer que por fin no había secretos de por medio entre ellos y su familia.

Todo a un día de cumplir los siete meses.

 

/*/*/*/*


	8. … Escatimes en amor para Bultito [Mes 7]

**… Escatimes en amor para Bultito [Mes 7]**

Grrr…. Frunciendo el ceño aún entre los niveles de la inconsciencia, Tom intentó ignorar lo mejor posible aquel molesto ruido y regresar a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Acurrucado en los brazos de su gemelo y por primera vez en semanas completamente libre de toda carga emocional o mental, casi lo hizo. Muy mal para él que aquel terrible ruido, un grrr repetitivo que le llegaba desde lejos como alguna podadora en el jardín del vecino o el taladro del vecino le impidiera dormir tal y como lo planeaba.

—Bill —llamó a su gemelo, que contestó con un quejido—, apaga el maldito televisor…

—Nostapeido… —Murmuró Bill con el rostro hundido en la curva de su cuello—. Duerme, Tomi…

Tom quiso hacer caso a aquella sugerencia, en verdad que lo intentó, pero un nuevo grrr resonó con eco por la habitación y terminó haciéndolo abrir los ojos.

La oscuridad que aún reinaba en la habitación le dijo que aún era demasiado temprano como para estar despierto, dado que el sol seguía sin despuntar y la luna seguía alumbrando a través de la ventana. Las sombras desdibujadas por todo el cuarto a causa de ésta, bailando al compás de unos pasos que se movían en el piso inferior.

Grrr… ¡Y de vuelta ese horroroso ruido!

Con cuidado de no despertar a su gemelo, Tom se deslizó fuera de su abrazo, quitando uno de sus brazos de su estómago y apartando las mantas que los cubrían. A pesar de que el comienzo del verano se dejaba sentir con cálidas tardes, en la noche aún era necesario abrigarse; y agregando que Tom experimentaba desde el embarazo los pies fríos y muy para su placer, Bill estaba más que deseoso por calentárselos cada noche.

Sentándose en el borde del colchón, Tom miró con adoración a su gemelo. Con la boca abierta y una expresión total de paz en su rostro, Bill dormía a pierna con ninguna preocupación aparente pintada en sus facciones. Tom apenas si podía creer el nervio con el que la noche anterior les había dicho a sus padres y a Gordon que él era el padre de su bebé.

Luego de aquello, ambos se habían retirado al piso superior, donde luego de cambiarse la ropa por los pijamas y meterse bajo las mantas; habían caído dormidos en cuando habían cerrado los ojos.

La noche anterior todo había parecido tan adecuado, tan… correcto. Tom apenas si podía creer que el plan era permanecer en casa de su familia durante el fin de semana.

—Bueno, con lo que pasó anoche —murmuró para sí—, será suerte si nos dejan empacar nuestras cosas antes de sacarnos a patadas…

Grrr… De nuevo aquel ruido.

Tom se sujetó el vientre con ambas manos e incrédulo se dio cuenta de que el sonido no procedía del exterior, sino de su propio estómago.

—Oh Dios —exclamó con asombro. Si sus tripas eran capaces de hacer semejante ruido, seguramente sus teorías eran ciertas y su vientre anidaba a un alien que en sus primeras etapas de gestación le producían náuseas y vómito, así como luego antojos irreprimibles—. ¿Alguien aquí tiene hambre? —Se palpó por debajo del ombligo. Como si fuera una señal esperada, el bebé dio una patadita leve seguida de otra casi instantáneamente—. Ok, tomaré eso como un sí.

Calzándose las pantuflas, Tom se puso en pie con mucho cuidado. Sandra ya le había advertido luego de su caída, que su equilibrio no era ni la mitad de lo que solía ser ante. Incluso las mujeres tenían dificultades durante el embarazo y se las veían difícil con aquel peso extra que les restaba balance, pero para Tom era aún peor, no contando con una cadera adecuada para ello.

Sin embargo, ni una pierna rota lo detendría en esos instantes de ir a vaciar el refrigerador.

Inclinándose sobre su gemelo para depositar un suave beso sobre la punta de su nariz, Tom se dio media vuelta y salió de su habitación. Con cuidado de no pisar ninguna tabla suelta del piso, caminó casi de puntillas a lo largo del corredor hasta donde se encontraban las escaleras.

Comprobando la hora -seis de la mañana, justo como él sospechaba-, calculó que era demasiado temprano como para que alguien estuviera de pie. De ser posible, prefería evitarse toda confrontación por lo menos antes de que fuera la hora del desayuno o que su estómago estuviera lleno; lo que sucediera primero.

Aferrado al barandal de las escaleras como si su vida dependiera en ello, Tom se deslizó escalón por escalón hasta encontrarse en el rellano. Unos pasos más y el refrigerador estaría a su alcance y merced.

Tom casi podía saborear la comida. Era tanta su hambre que hasta creía estar oliendo cosas. Su nariz decía ‘tocino, huevos y pancakes’ con tanta claridad, que comenzó a salivar en el instante.

Por desgracia para él, su nariz no hablaba con mentiras sino con la verdad.

Tom se congeló apenas entró a la cocina y la figura de Simone frente a la estufa se dejó ver.

—¿M-Mamá-a? —Tom se cubrió la boca con la mano al darse cuenta de que se había delatado. De no haber dicho nada, podría haber regresado a su dormitorio sin mayores explicaciones. Ahora en su lugar estaba atrapado y sin salida aparente.

—Oh, cariño, toma asiento —indicó Simone con voz limpia y clara, ningún tono oculto, por encima de su hombro. En la mano, una espátula—. El desayuno pronto estará listo.

Tom sopesó sus opciones. Correr al segundo piso ya no parecía tan válido y un nuevo crujir de su estómago le hizo entender que primero era la supervivencia y después la cobardía, no a la inversa. Muy a su pesar, el mayor de los gemelos tomó asiento en una de las sillas que descansaban guardadas bajo la mesa. Desde su postura, viendo de frente la espalda tensa de su madre.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? —Preguntó Tom maldiciendo su curiosidad innata, deseando eliminar aquel silencio mortuorio de la cocina.

—No podía dormir —dijo Simone aún sin darse media vuelta, trabajando sobre un sartén—. Ni siquiera fui a la cama. Bueno… A eso de las cuatro pensé que sería una buena idea desayunar todos juntos. Tu padre decidió quedarse en el cuarto de invitados y ya sabes cómo le gusta el tocino con sus tostadas así qu…

—Mamá —musitó Tom—, ¿al menos intentaste dormir? ¿No estás cansada?

Simone se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano. —¿Cansada? Para nada. Una madre no puede estar cansada cuando va a ser abuela en tan poco tiempo, ¿verdad? Eso es…

La sensación de hambre que Tom sentía en el estómago fue dando paso a una enorme cantidad de culpa que se condensó ácida como un limón y barbotó en su garganta, amenazando con salir.

—Si es por lo que pasó anoche… Lo siento. Mucho. —El mayor de los gemelos se cruzó de brazos—. Lamento que tuvieras que enterarte de esa manera, lo mismo es para Gordon o papá, pero no me arrepiento. No voy a pedir disculpas.

—Nadie dijo que lo hicieras —dijo su progenitora al abrir la alacena y sacar un par de platos—. En ningún momento… —Se detuvo en seco—. ¿Sabes? En realidad creo que lo sospechaba. Yo también debería pedirte disculpas por haberte presionado tanto, cariño. De no haber tenido miedo a mi reacción, me habrías dicho antes, estoy segura. Yo también tengo un poco de culpa.

La boca de Tom se secó no ante la declaración completa sino por aquella revelación que develaba el secreto de su relación con Bill. Los ojos se le abrieron enormes y la humedad los invadió como si alguna de sus tuberías interiores estuviera en desperfecto; el embarazo hacía eso y más en su organismo. Malditas hormonas…

Intentó repetidas veces articular alguna palabra, cualquier sonido, pero su mandíbula se negaba a cooperar. Simone, que lo contempló con cuidado durante el proceso de apagar la estufa y servir desayuno para ambos (tal como Tom lo había predicho: Pancakes, tocino con huevo y de beber leche entera con chocolate en polvo), al depositar su plato enfrente suyo, dio unas palmaditas sobre la cabeza del mayor de sus hijos.

—No es necesario que digas algo, Tom. Todo está bien.

Tom miró incrédulo su desayuno, si es que se le podía llamar así a lo que él consideraba una comida fuera de horario que él bebé le había pedido so pena de devorarle un trozo de intestino o el páncreas, pero el habitual menú que su madre cocinaba para ocasiones especiales tenía dicha etiqueta y sería un sacrilegio no dársela.

—Gracias —susurró al fin, no muy seguro si sus palabras se debían a la comida o a la comprensión demostrada. Quizá a ambos.

Lo cierto fue que los dos comieron en un silencio tranquilo, en donde la tensión no tuvo lugar.

Cuando poco antes de terminar Bill apareció en el umbral de la puerta y sus facciones se endurecieron como las de quien espera una pelea, Simone se puso en pie para servir un tercer plato, muy para asombro de sus dos hijos. Un intercambio de miradas bastó y Bill tomó asiento al lado de Tom.

Durante el resto del desayuno, su madre no dijo ni una palabra. No cuando se tomaron de las manos sobre la mesa y no tampoco cuando Bill se inclinó sobre su gemelo y lo besó en la comisura de los labios.

En silencio, porque así tendría que ser todo al menos mientras la situación se normalizaba, fue que Gordon y luego Jörg los encontraron.

Cada uno uniéndose a la mesa en igual carencia de palabras.

 

Pese a que la primera semana de su estancia osciló entre la tensión y la comprensión, el siguiente lunes cuando ya iban a cumplir diez días en la casa familiar, la situación en sí se normalizó.

En un acuerdo tácito, Bill abandonó su papel como hijo y tomó su lugar al lado de Tom como el padre del bebé, del mismo modo en que Simone olvidó ser su madre y se comportó como la abuela que todos esperaban tomara su sitio una vez las aguas llegaran a su nivel normal.

Para Gordon, al que todo le calzaba para bien sin importar qué fuera, fue desde el momento de la noticia como una especie de Navidad que se contagió en el ánimo de los demás. Su sonrisa perenne y su exclamación plagada con emociones al decir “¡Voy a ser abuelo!” cada dos por tres, inundaron la casa con buen humor. Incluso para Jörg, que en un principio prefirió no dar su opinión, aquella declaración terminó haciendo mella, y aunque su trabajo no le permitía permanecer en la ciudad tanto como quería, prometió volver más seguido.

Fue así como días después, luego de una copiosa comida y una reparadora siesta, Tom se vio sacudido para despertar por su madre. Ésta lo tomaba por el hombro y le hablaba en tonos bajos que apenas comprendía.

—Mamá —se quejó con la boca pastosa—, estaba durmiendo muy cómodamente. Quiero regresar a eso si no te importa —intentó darse media vuelta, pero con tan mal tino había elegido tomar su siesta en el sillón de la sala y apenas si tenía espacio para permanecer de costado, ni hablar de maniobras peligrosas con la barriga que se cargaba a cuestas.

—Oh, Tom, pero si hay tanto que planear. No es momento de que duermas —le apartó Simone unos mechones de cabello—. Bill dice que aún no han comprado mucho para la criatura.

—Eso… —Tom frunció el ceño tratando de pensar; tarea nada fácil cuando se tiene la mente nublada con nubes esponjosas de sueño—. Nunca decidimos nada porque esperábamos que nos perdonaras antes.

—Bill me lo dijo y me siento halagada—besó Simone la frente de su hijo mayor—. Pero ahora que todo está bien, es hora de elegir lo necesario para la criatura. Una cuna, pañales, ropa…

—Con respecto a la ropa —abrió Tom un ojo—, aún no sabemos qué va a ser.

—Dudo mucho que tengas un cachorrito, Tom —arqueó una ceja su madre, no entendiendo del todo.

—No, me refiero —se semi incorporó el mayor de los gemelos sobre un codo— a que todavía no sabemos el sexo del bebé.

Simone soltó una exclamación de asombro. —¿Cómo que aún no saben el sexo de mi primer nieto?

—Ah, mamá, no empieces —dejó caer Tom la cabeza sobre el cojín en el que estaba—, antes no pensamos que fuera necesario, ¿por qué tienen que ser las cosas diferentes?

Su progenitora soltó un resoplido. —¡Hombres! —Gruñó al alejarse—. Nadie los entiende…

Tom bostezó con desgana. Para él, el sexo del bebé era tan… Bah. Poco importante. Fuera niño o niña, lo querría igual, ¿así que por qué tenía que importar lo que llevara entre las piernas?

Desdeñando lo que él consideraba eran locas intromisiones de su madre, volvió a cerrar los ojos y cayó dormido casi al instante.

 

En sueños, porque la realidad no podía ser, Tom llevaba en brazos un bebé. Con su pequeña carita arrugada y roja, lloraba sin un sonido. Envuelto en una mantita blanca, sólo era su rostro el que sobresalía. Las facciones limpias, casi cinceladas en la piel que era pálida. Una manita que sobresalía por el borde de la tela y las uñas transparentes que Tom contó una por una hasta llegar a cinco…

—Tomi… —El mayor de los gemelos volvió a abrir los ojos con fastidio, ahora no sólo molesto por haber sido despertado, sino también por haber sido arrancado tan brutalmente de uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido en mucho tiempo—. Hey, dormilón, ya es tarde…

Tom enfocó la vista a las penumbras de la habitación para encontrar a Bill a su lado, de rodillas en el alfombrado y de frente al sillón.

—Estaba soñando… —Murmuró con cansancio.

—Me di cuenta, estabas contando “uno, dos, tres…” —sonrió Bill con dulzura—. ¿Qué soñabas?

Tom parpadeó de nueva cuenta, sus pupilas adaptándose a la oscuridad. Si era tan tarde, seguro había dormido todo el día y sin embargo, se sentía con ánimos de seguir por más horas. El cansancio se llevaba siempre lo mejor de él.

—No lo recuerdo —musitó—, pero era muy feliz… Creo que era nuestro bebé —prosiguió al cabo de unos segundos—. Pero no recuerdo mucho.

Bill se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, colocando la mejilla contra su abultado vientre. —Mamá me dijo que habló contigo del bebé, precisamente. Está un poco molesta por nuestra falta de responsabilidad —rodó los ojos—. Le dije que iríamos esta semana a comprarlo todo, pero dice que vendrá de visita después para ver si es cierto.

—Uhm, ya qué —bostezó el mayor de los gemelos hasta que la mandíbula le crujió.

—Tomi, tenemos taaanto por hacer —dijo Bill con un poco de preocupación en su voz—. En dos meses, nuestro hijo o hija va a estar aquí y no tenemos nada. Mierda, ni siquiera sabemos qué es.

El mayor de los gemelos agitó la mano en el aire como espantando sus preocupaciones. —Bien, iremos con Sandra y ella nos dirá, ¿contento? Ya después sabremos de qué color comprar la ropa.

—Perfecto —besó Bill la barriga de su gemelo—. ¿Escuchaste eso, Bultito? Pronto sabremos todo de ti.

—¿Bultito? —Rió Tom entre dientes—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Suena lindo —arrugó el menor de los gemelos la nariz—. Y por ahora, sólo es un pequeño bulto. Cuando sepamos su sexo, entonces decidiremos un nombre adecuado.

—Trato hecho —concedió Tom con una sonrisa grande pintada en su rostro.

 

—¿Y bien? —Preguntaron a coro los gemelos la siguiente semana, de vuelta a una de las consultas quincenales que tenían con la doctora Dörfler.

—Es difícil de decir —entrecerró la médica los ojos—. Podría ser… No, esperen…

Tom alzó las cejas con sorpresa fingida, convencido de que alguna especie de maldición vudú había caído sobre ellos por no haber querido saber desde un inicio el sexo del bebé. Ahora que al fin todo estaba planeado para que así fuera, el bebé se encontraba de espaldas y al parecer con sus genitales escondidos y cubiertos con una placa de plomo, porque no importaba en qué posición se colocara el mayor de los gemelos para así facilitar el ultrasonido, simplemente no podían vislumbrar nada. O al menos nada que no fuera la espalda, la cabeza o las extremidades del bebé; todo el frente escondido al interior del cuerpo de Tom.

—Es curioso —murmuró Sandra al guiar el instrumento sobre el vientre de Tom—. Siempre se había visto y ahora no. El bebé ha tomado la posición de parto casi un mes antes de lo planeado.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —Inquirió Tom con nerviosismo, su mano sujetando la de Bill con fuerza.

—Ninguna de las dos —se encogió de hombros la doctora—. No tiene relevancia para tu caso si tomamos en cuenta que no vas a tener a la criatura por parto natural, ¿o sí? —Se alzaron la comisura de sus labios levemente—. Aunque si quieres un consejo de médico a paciente, no te lo recomiendo. La abertura anal no tiene precisamente esa función, aunque si has practicado fisting…

—Cesárea, por favor y muchas gracias —dijo Tom, deseando cubrirse las orejas con ambas manos—. Los partos naturales se los dejo a las mujeres.

Sandra soltó una carcajada. —Bien dicho.

Bill los desdeñó con un ruido de la boca. —No cambien el tema. ¿No hay otra manera de saber el sexo del bebé? Le prometimos a mamá que le daríamos la noticia al salir de la clínica. Seguro ha de estar pegada a un lado del teléfono.

—Me temo —cogió Sandra una toalla de papel y procedió a limpiar el gel de la barriga de Tom—, que al menos por hoy no será posible.

—Pero lo ha visto antes, ¿o no? —Se sentó Tom, bajándose la camiseta—. ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerda?

—Cada día atiendo entre cinco y diez pacientes —le amonestó Sandra—. Temo decir que no recuerdo el sexo de cada bebé que atiendo.

Los dos gemelos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

Era un hecho seguro, más porque su madre se los había advertido aquella misma mañana al llamar por teléfono que por simples suposiciones, que si para el mediodía no tenían el sexo del bebé, conocerían su furia de abuela. Bastante mal que al menos por otros quince días, fuera imposible saber nada que no fuera el estado de salud de la criatura.

—Más importante que eso —los miró Sandra de reojo, demasiado ocupada con rellenar el formulario de la consulta—, ¿ya planearon fecha de parto?

—¿Esas cosan se planean? —Dijo Bill en voz alta, un poco confundido y decepcionado gracias a sus clases de biología—. Pensé que eso pasaba de manera natural.

—Normalmente, pero no teniendo posibilidades de un parto natural —su vista se posó un segundo en Tom, quien se sonrojó levemente—, lo más aconsejable es elegir un día y realizar la cesárea a una hora programada.

—¿Es seguro? —Tom no quería ni la más mínima posibilidad de que algo que él hiciera o decidiera, afectara la salud del bebé.

—Totalmente —les aseguro Sandra a ambos—. Ahora bien, tomando en cuenta el calendario… —Se inclinó sobre su escritorio para extraer una pequeña tarjeta con los días y los meses impresos—. Agosto parece ser el mes más adecuado. Si fuera un parto natural, diría a finales de mes, pero a partir del día primero está bien.

Tom se colocó ambas manos en el vientre, tratando de ver si su bebé daba alguna reaccionaba de alguna manera. Últimamente lo hacía mucho. Al no poder decidir entre pan integral o blanco, el bebé lo hacía por él. Sabía que estaba actuando un poco tonto, pero le encantaba como siempre los resultados finales terminaban siendo de lo más placenteros.

—Hey, Bultito—susurró sólo para ellos dos, aprovechando que Bill hablaba con Sandra de cuáles serían las mejores fechas para la operación y ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención—, ¿qué día te gusta? Mano derecha es a inicios de agosto y la izquierda a finales… ¿Qué dices? —Apoyó ambas manos sobre su costado y el bebé dio una justo en el centro, donde su ombligo estaba—. ¿Mediados de agosto? —Otra patada cayó en el mismo sitio que la anterior—. Ok, tú mandas.

Llamando la atención de su gemelo, Tom se lo hizo saber. —Quince de agosto. Me parece una fecha perfecta.

Bill lo confirmó con Sandra, los dos anotando la fecha en la agenda de la médica mientras que Tom tomaba asiento y se acariciaba el vientre con calma.

Mientras veía a su gemelo y a su médica ultimar detalles, no podía más que sentirse relajado. Claro, lo iban a abrir en dos por la mitad del cuerpo como si fuera ganado en el matadero; técnicamente él no tendría que estar angustiado por una cesárea, y por supuesto, siempre estaba el facto de riesgo, pero intentaba mantenerse siempre lo más tranquilo posible. El ‘¿qué tal sí…?’ era algo a lo que le temía como loco. Si algo le pasaba a él o al bebé, en el peor de los casos a ambos… Tom prefería no tener aquellos pensamientos sombríos en la cabeza, pero no podía evitarlo al mismo tiempo. Bill y su bebé eran las dos personas por las que más se preocupaba en el mundo y daría su vida por cualquiera de los dos sin dudarlo. Él sólo esperaba no tener que llegar a tomar una decisión como aquella en ningún momento; prefería limitarse a lo bueno y esperar lo mejor del futuro por venir.

—¿Listo, Tomi? —Sujetó Bill la mano de su gemelo, sacándolo de sombrías ensoñaciones—. Mamá nos va a matar por no poderle decir si va a tener nieto o nieta, pero antes de eso podemos parar en McDonald’s y pedir lo que más te apetezca —sonrió—. ¿Quieres?

Las mejillas del mayor de los gemelos se colorearon de rojo. —¿Puedo pedir papas fritas con jarabe de maple? —Ante la afirmación de Bill, agregó—: Mamá siempre puede comprar ropa blanca y amarilla para el bebé si quiere…

Bill le besó la frente, concediéndole toda la razón.

 

—Tenemos que averiguar el sexo de Bultito ya —gruñó Bill con el rostro por detrás de su catálogo de ropa. Haciendo uso de la tarjeta de negocios que le habían dado Clarissa y Melissa, el menor de los gemelos había llamado a la compañía y pedido el último catálogo de ropa para recién nacido que tuvieran, seguro de que mirar no podría hacer ningún daño.

Craso error. Ahora quería todos y cada uno de los conjuntos para bebés menores de un año que hubiera en la revista. Rosas, amarillos, azules, verdes, estampados diversos, fueran para nene o nena, todos y cada uno de ellos resultaban ser una delicia a la vista. El menor de los gemelos casi consideraba seriamente el hacer un pedido total de todas y cada una de las prendas mostradas y fingir durante el primer año de vida de Bultito, que era niño y niña a la vez.

—Argh, lo quiero ¡todo! —Exclamó Bill cerrando de golpe la revista y espantando en el proceso a su gemelo.

—Mándale el catálogo a mamá y lo tendrás —dijo Tom con aburrimiento. Tendido en la cama que compartían de noche, los gemelos estaban a punto de irse a dormir—. Ahora que por fin decidió ser abuela, no deja de llamar para darme consejos. Que si esto o aquello —bufó dándose media vuelta en la cama—. ¿Bill? —El menor de los gemelos soltó un ruidito que le dio a entender que tenía toda su atención—. Apenas tenemos la cuna y tres bolsas de pañales, ¿crees que eso baste?

Bill soltó un suspiro. —En lo mínimo, pero… No es como si pudiéramos salir a comprar esas cosas nosotros.

El mayor de los gemelos se permitió imaginarse la escena por un segundo. Ellos dos, de compras en un centro comercial… Algo en todo ello sonaba catastrófico. Empezando porque en el mismo instante en que alguna fans los reconociera, su destino estaría sellado. Lo primero sería correr; bolsas de compras en la mano o no, tendrían que huir por sus vidas si es que querían permanecer en una misma pieza o al menos con su cabello en su sitio lo mismo que sus extremidades. Lo segundo, y no por ello menos importante, sería que con su barriga de siete meses, el mayor de los gemelos rodaría más que correr. Siendo que aún era un secreto su embarazo para cualquiera que no fuera familia, amistades cercanas o la disquera, la noticia de su estado se dispararía en prensa sensacionalista por toda Alemania, primero como un absurdo rumor y después como el chisme del siglo, cuando parecieran fotografías y fuera acosado por la prensa… No, en definitiva, la idea de ir al centro comercial por más pañales era ridícula.

Tom tragó saliva. —Nah, creo que estamos jodidos. Bultito tendrá que usar servilletas como pañales y viviremos hacinados aquí hasta que alguien nos descubra.

—Oh Tomi, estás siendo exagerado —desechó Bill finalmente la revista para inclinarse sobre su gemelo y darle un beso esquimal—. Nos faltan pocas cosas. Biberones, más pañales, un poco de ropa; quizá un par de juguetes, unas mantas y leche en fórmula —presionó una mano juguetona contra su pecho aún plano.

—Nunca me lo vas a perdonar, ¿eh? —Gruñó Tom con las mejillas ardiendo en rojo.

Muy para su consuelo agridulce, Tom, a diferencia del otro caso que Sandra había tratado de embarazo masculino, no había desarrollado glándulas mamarias capaces de producir leche para su recién nacido. El mayor de los gemelos no sabía si estar feliz o no, al no tener que comprar varios sostenes de talla grande, pero al mismo tiempo un poco decepcionado de que su pequeño Bultito tendría que vivir de leche en fórmula.

—Como sea —desdeñó al fin el tema—, algo tendremos que hacer. Ya tengo siete meses, por el amor a Dios —bufó—. Si mamá quiere inmiscuirse, déjala. Ella ya tuvo práctica con nosotros dos y sabrá qué hacer.

Bill asintió. —Bien, pero si ella hace algo que no te gusta, no vengas llorando conmigo, ¿ok?

—Ok —rodó los ojos Tom, presintiendo muy dentro de sí, que lo lamentaría.

 

—¡Feliz fiesta de Baby-Shower, Tom! —Saludó la multitud al mayor de los gemelos cuando éste regresó a casa después de pasear a sus mascotas apenas una semana después de haber llamado a su madre para pedirle ayuda. Del susto, las llaves que aún llevaba en la mano golpearon el parqué de la entrada.

—¡¿Q-Qué…?! —Chilló de la sorpresa, aún no dando un primer paso dentro de su hogar. Bill, que venía detrás de él, tuvo una reacción similar al contemplar a los pocos conocidos que tenían conocimientos del estado de Tom, inundando su recibidor, todos sus excepción portando gorros de fiesta, globos en tonos pastel y serpentinas multicoloridas.

—Oh, cariño, pensamos que sería adecuado que fuera una fiesta sorpresa para ti —se adelantó Simone a abrazar a sus dos estupefactos hijos—. Un Baby-Shower es perfecto para ustedes dos. Así podrán conseguir todo lo necesario para mi futuro nieto o nieta —palpó suavemente el vientre de su hijo mayor—. ¿Y bien, van a pasar o se van a quedar ahí como estatuas?

Tom y Bill avanzaron dentro de su hogar, saludando por todas partes a cualquiera que se les acercara, muchos de ellos parientes que apenas conocían y que estaban enterados del embarazo del mayor de los gemelos por chismorreos de su madre.

—Mierda, ahí viene la abuela —murmuró Bill con mal tono y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no encajaba con sus verdaderas emociones.

La abuela Kaulitz era reconocida por dos hechos; uno su sordera crónica que la hacía gritarte en la cara a una distancia poco prudente y el otro el modo en el que te escupía al hacerlo.

—¡Tomichu, nene, ven a darle un beso a tu abuela! —Gritó la anciana, una mujer alta y con el cabello repleto de canas. El mayor de los gemelos se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y recibir uno por igual que le manchó la frente con su lápiz labial de carmín—. Esa barriga tuya está cada día más enorme. ¿Es la cerveza?

—Abuela, Tom está embarazado —se inclinó Simone sobre su ex suegra—. Hablamos de eso antes de venir.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritó la abuela, sorda como estaba—. ¡No te entiendo, Simie! ¡Habla más fuerte!

Los gemelos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, huyendo en otra dirección lo más pronto posible. Volvería a haber dinosaurios en la tierra antes que la abuela Kaulitz entendiera de qué iba todo aquello.

Por fortuna para ambos, no sólo su loca y desquiciada familia estaba invitada, sino también algunos de sus amigos más cercanos, así como algunas personas de la disquera y por supuesto, Georg y Gustav, los dos acorralados en un rincón del sofá por su tío Franz, que tal como era su costumbre, hablaba de política como si fuera el tópico del siglo.

—¿Crees que si huimos por la puerta de atrás lograremos zafarnos de esto? —Susurró Tom a su gemelo, no muy convencido de si quería rescatar a sus compañeros de banda o no.

—Creo que ya no cabes por la puerta de atrás —dijo Bill a su gemelo—. Espera aquí, yo iré por ellos y tú… No sé, vi una fuente de comida en el comedor. Dale uso.

Tom vio a su gemelo saludar al tío Franz y como éste lo succionaba a una conversación que siempre estribaba en el tópico de cuáles eran las nuevas vertientes del partido que iba ganando en las elecciones. En una palabra: ABURRIDO en tonos fucsia.

—Nadie me puede obligar a estar aquí, ¿no, Bultito? —Se tocó Tom el vientre con amor. Decidido a que lo que necesitaba era un baño y una siesta, quizá un tentempié de por medio, el mayor de los gemelos enfiló a las escaleras con tan mala suerte que se topó con Jost.

—Tom, ¿cómo va todo? Verás… —Sin esperar una respuesta con respecto a su estado de salud, su manager ya estaba hablando de posibles fechas para el nuevo disco, la gira, ruedas de prensa y demás.

—Uhm, yo… Dave… Este… —Tom miró por todos lados en la habitación abarrotada de personas tratando de vislumbrar a alguien que lo sacara de apuros—. Eso que dices es muy interesante pero… Emmm… Tengo que ir al baño —mintió al final con una sonrisa apenada—. Quizá luego hablamos —murmuró como excusa antes de darse media vuelta y casi correr en dirección contraria.

Escabulléndose de más de un par de personas con las que no quería ni intercambiar dos palabras, Tom acabó en la cocina.

Ahí, sentada frente a un plato de comida, estaba Sandra.

—¿Huyendo? —Preguntó la médica sin mucho interés—. Lo mismo aquí.

Tom se dejó caer en una silla que estaba a su lado. —Estoy agotado. Si alguien vuelve a darme otra palmaditas en el estómago o preguntarme si tengo una barriga por cerveza, voy a estallar…

—Suele pasar —dijo la Sandra con el tenedor en la mano—. Supongo que Bill debe estar pasando todo igual de mal… Aunque hablo a favor de tu madre, fue muy amable de su parte a invitarme a esta fiesta sorpresa.

—Así es ella —se encogió Tom de hombros—. De cualquier modo, dudo que Bill lo esté pasando peor que yo. A mí me duelen los pies —gruñó Tom—. Lo que es peor, me duelen y no me los puedo ver por culpa de la barriga.

—El padre no la tiene tan fácil como crees, Tom —declaró Sandra con seriedad, una sonrisa leve en la comisura de sus labios al decirlo, atenta a cómo Tom se congelaba a su lado.

El mayor de los gemelos sintió una opresión en el pecho, por lo que sus siguientes palabras salieron estranguladas desde su interior. —¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo que el padre? —Intentó reírse; un ruido nervioso que lo delató aún más—. Bill es mi hermano, mi gemelo, tú lo sabes, no el padre de mi bebé —mintió con todo el dolor del alma; negarle el derecho de paternidad a Bill ante todos le iba a pesar toda su vida—. No sé de qué hablas, en serio.

—Sé que él es el padre del bebé —puso Sandra las dos manos sobre la mesa, viendo a Tom directo a los ojos—, ¿no es así o me equivoco?

Tom sintió como Bultito daba patadas sin control en su interior.

Por seguridad, desde un principio de las consultas, tanto él como Bill habían accedido a no aclarar la paternidad del bebé. Sandra jamás había preguntado, por lo que dejar pasar de largo la respuesta había sido lo más obvio. Ser gemelos era su ventaja cuando acudían a las citas y actuaban lo más fraternalmente posible, siempre cuidando de no excederse con sus demostraciones de cariño o haciendo algo que pudiera comprometerlos más allá de una relación normal.

Por desgracia, al parecer no había funcionado.

Los os ojos de Tom se inundaron de lágrimas al instante. —No le digas a nadie —musitó—, por favor…

Sandra pareció sorprenderse por un segundo, antes de recobrar su fría fachada de siempre. —Eso está de más. No tengo porqué decir nada.

—¿Entonces por qué…? —Se atragantó Tom.

—¿Por qué a qué? Simplemente decía la verdad, Tom, no te asustes. Soy tu médica, no tu confesora. Mi trabajo es que tu bebé crezca sano y nazca bien, el resto no me interesa.

—¡Pero acabas de decir que Bill es el…! —Se limpió Tom las mejillas con un par de servilletas que encontró sobre la mesa—. Mierda, mierda, eso me asustó.

Sandra denegó con la cabeza. —Lo siento, creo que olvidé realmente que no se suponía que lo sabía, ¿no es cierto? A veces olvido eso.

A Tom le costó un par de minutos tranquilizarse. El estómago le dolía de nervios, por no hablar de que no podía levantar la vista de su regazo, demasiado abochornado por el incidente.

—Nada va a cambiar en nuestra relación médico-paciente, tranquilo —le tomó la mano Sandra.

Tom aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. —¿Podemos ignorar esto?

Sandra asintió.

 

—Pues… —Abrió Tom otra caja de regalos, sacando de ésta un nuevo par de calcetines miniatura bordados con abejitas en ellos.

El Baby-Shower no había sido una pésima idea después de todo. No como Tom había creído en un inicio al menos, si es que tomaba en cuenta que de ropa, pañales y enseres básicos, tenía de sobra como para el primer año de vida de Bultito. Claro, estaba el hecho de que la abuela Kaulitz había escupido sobre toda superficie visible y que la tía Eva había discutido con cualquiera que le prestara atención respecto a como Tom era incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, ni hablar de un bebé, pero más allá de eso, había sido un éxito.

Quizá exceptuando a Simone, quien con ayuda de toda la familia, había entregado a Tom dos listas tan largas como la carretera de Berlín-Hamburgo repletas de nombre de bebés, ya fuera niños o niñas en letra diminuta y apretada para que cupieran todos.

—¿Armenia? —Leyó Gustav en voz alta; él y Georg ayudando a los gemelos a limpiar después de la fiesta, agradecidos de la intervención de Bill con su tío Franz—. ¿Dorotea? ¿Epifanio? ¡¿Furúnculo?! —Explotó con asombro—. ¿De verdad alguien anotó Furúnculo como nombre de bebé? Oh, mierda…

—Ni remotamente uno de los peores nombres que escuché hoy —refunfuñó Tom. Sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina, era el único que no trabajaba en la limpieza. Mientras que Georg se ocupaba de recolectar todo lo que estuviera fuera de lugar, Gustav lavaba los platos y Bill le ayudaba a secarlos y guardarlos en su sitio dentro de la alacena.

—Dispara —dijo Bill, preparándose para lo peor.

—Golgoteo —saboreó Tom la palabra—. Tío Lucas dijo que era el sueño de su vida tener un primogénito con ese nombre, pero que tía Eva jamás lo había dejado. Ni la menor duda de por qué… —Rodó los ojos—. Ponerle así a un bebé debería ser en contra de la ley —se colocó las manos en el vientre—. ¿Verdad, Bultito? —Casi en sincronía con sus palabras, el bebé en su interior dio un par de pataditas—. Ni qué hablar.

—Alto, ¿eso quiere decir que aún no tienen nombre? —Entró Georg a la cocina, cargando consigo una docena de platos apilados que dejó en el fregadero para que Gustav los lavara.

Bill y Tom intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

—No, aún no —declaró Bill con un vaso chorreando agua en la mano—. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Todo en el mundo —murmuró Gustav con su habitual tranquilidad—. Lo lógico sería que ya supieran el sexo del bebé y planearan con respecto a ello, no que esperaran hasta el final para hacerlo.

—Exacto —secundó Georg, abriendo una nueva bolsa de basura para meter en ella el resto de desperdicios que llevaba consigo—. Imaginen en unos años cuando Bultito decida saber los orígenes de su nacimiento y tengamos que decirle que ustedes eran un par de irresponsables —se rió.

—No te atreverías a decirle nada —amenazó Bill—. Especialmente porque nada de eso es cierto, ¿no es así, Tomi?

El mayor de los gemelos evitó mirarse al vientre, como si el bebé que estuviera en su interior pudiera amonestarlo por su falta de devoción.

Claro, habían esperado saber el sexo del bebé en un principio porque su madre aún estaba molesta con ellos, y quizá tampoco habían tenido muchas ganas de saberlo en un inicio. Entre el shock de la noticia, que no era un tumor y el miedo a que algo malo sucediera, apenas si habían podido seguir con sus vidas. El mes anterior tampoco había sido fácil y sin embargo, ciertamente parecían malos padres no teniendo al menos un nombre en reserva para su pequeño Bultito.

—Tenemos que pensar nombres —arrugó Tom la lista que le dio su madre y la tiró a la basura en una canasta perfecta—. No quiero que cuando el bebé crezca se dé cuenta de lo malos padres que fuimos.

—Bah —encaró Bill a su gemelo—, hay peores padres que nosotros. Sólo hay que elegir nombres y ya…

—No olviden —agregó Gustav, cerrando los grifos de agua—, que tienen que habilitar un cuarto para Bultito.

—¿Bultito no va a dormir con nosotros? —Se abrazó a sí mismo Tom, como si temiera que la posibilidad de que el bebé tuviera su propia habitación fuera una terrorífica—. ¿Por qué no?

—Algo leí de eso —aclaró Georg—, que si duermes con el bebé en la misma cama corres el riesgo de aplastarlo mientras duermes.

—¡Yo jamás aplastaría a Bultito! —Chilló Tom poniéndose de pie de golpe en un ex abrupto que apenas reconoció como suyo.

Con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza, apenas se disculpó, se excusó de la cocina para subir a su dormitorio.

Tendido de costado y con la mano sobre el vientre desnudo, prodigando caricias a su querido Bultito, se prometió ser un mejor padre y madre de lo que alguien pudiera ser jamás.

 

—Ya se fueron, Tomi —dijo Bill apenas entró a la habitación que compartía con su gemelo—. Ambos se disculparon contigo y esperan que no estés molesto con ellos. Se veían apenados al irse…

—No estoy molesto con ellos —murmuró Tom a través de la almohada que usaba para cubrirse el rostro—, sino conmigo…

Lo cierto era que estaba más que molesto. ¿Qué clase de padre -o madre, según se viera- era él si tenía una barriga enorme que no le dejaba ni verse los pies, pero no tenía en el cuarto de su bebé nada para él? Estaba molesto consigo mismo y avergonzado de sus ideas fantasiosas que le habían tenido la idea de que después de la cesárea la criatura apenas necesitaría nada.

—Me siento del asco —masculló apartándose la almohada. Bill, que estaba despojándose de la ropa para acostarse a dormir a su lado, frunció el ceño—. Voy a ser el peor padre del mundo, o a la madre, o lo que sea. Mi bebé me va a odiar.

—No es cierto, Tomi —se sentó el menor de los gemelos en la cama—. Te va a amar tanto como tú a él o ella sino es que más.

—Qué va —habló Tom con la voz tensa—, no me va a querer y cuando sea grande, me recriminará por haberle comprado malos pañales, por no saber elegir ropa o por darle de comer algo que no le guste.

Bill tomó la mano de su gemelo. —¿De verdad piensas eso?

—Eso creo —se sorbió la nariz Tom con la funda de la almohada—. Quizá sean locuras mías o tal vez las hormonas. Argh, deben ser las hormonas.

—Tienen que ser —abrazó Bill a su gemelo, poniendo el rostro contra el cuello de éste—, porque yo pienso que serás una madre genial —le besó detrás de la oreja, obteniendo un estremecimiento—, y Bultito también lo pensará así.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Musitó Tom con inseguridad.

—Totalmente. Ya verás que así será.

—Espero tengas razón —dijo Tom.

—Nada que no se solucione con un poco de empeño, Tomi, ya lo verás… —Abrazó Bill a su gemelo, los dos demasiado cansados por el Baby-Shower sorpresa como para molestarse en meterse debajo de las mantas. No como si importara; el calor del verano estaba ya presente y les recordaba no sólo que los días serían más calurosos y largos, sino que la fecha del parto estaba cada vez más cerca.

 

/*/*/*/*


	9. … Des pie a peleas por hormonas [Mes 8]

**… Des pie a peleas por hormonas [Mes 8]**

—Claro que sí… Por supuesto… Ajá… Lo que tú digas, mamá… ¿Cuándo no he escuchado lo que me dices al pie de la letra? Mmm, pero aparte de esa ocasión… Oh, tienes razón… —Escuchó Tom a Bill al darle por su lado a su madre—. Mmm, sí, tres… Ok —afirmaba Bill, caminando por toda la habitación del bebé con el teléfono en la mano.

Tom, que estaba sentado contra una de las paredes y ocupado con el manual de ensamblaje de la nueva cuna para Bultito, apenas si le prestaba atención. ¿Iba la pieza A dentro de la pieza H a pesar de que una tenía la punta cuadrada y el punto de unión mostraba claramente que era un círculo?

El mayor de los gemelos soltó un largo suspiro. —¿Qué dices tú, Bultito, mandamos al demonio tu cuna y comemos helado de vainilla con aderezo de mostaza? —Preguntó con ambas manos en el vientre bajo.

A modo de respuesta, el bebé dio una serie de rítmicas pataditas contra sus costillas; su propio código Morse entre él y Tom que claramente decía: A-L-I-M-E-N-T-A-M-E-O-M-U-E-R-E.

—Ough, ya entendí —se palmeó Tom la zona donde Bultito golpeaba—. Bill —llamó a su gemelo, que seguía hundido hasta el cuello en las recomendaciones que su progenitora soltaba con excesiva facilidad de abuela—, voy a la cocina…

El aludido hizo una seña con la mano que bien podía significar ‘adelante, diviértete’ como ‘vete, me importa un pepino’. Tom no podía juzgarlo, siendo que él también sufría con su madre, así que lo dio por perdido.

Con mucha precaución de movimientos se puso de pie, salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con especial cuidado. Una vez en el octavo mes, la barriga era inconfundiblemente la de un embarazo normal al grado en que ya no veía por delante de él más allá de lo necesario. Sus pies largos meses atrás olvidados; el mayor de los gemelos ni siquiera recordaba lo que era verse las rodillas ahora que la barriga era tan grande que apenas se podía sujetar los dedos por debajo de ésta.

Incluso con todos los inconvenientes que representaba como no poder usar la ropa que le gustaba o depender en su totalidad de Bill para que hiciera por él las tareas más sencillas, desde cortarle las uñas de los pies hasta recoger del suelo cualquier cosa que se le hubiera caído, Tom no podía estar más feliz. Según Sandra, su embarazo iba normal y para el mayor de los gemelos, ‘normal’ era la mejor palabra que podía recibir en sus consultas ya no quincenales, sino semanales.

Con la posibilidad de un parto imprevisto en cualquier momento, escatimar en cuidados no era una opción. Tanto la sala de operaciones como un equipo completo a su disposición estaban reservados y listos para cuando su llamada se produjera, así que Tom trataba al menos de no entrar en pánico cada vez que sentía a Bultito moverse en su interior.

Una vez en la cocina y con el envase de galón repleto hasta el borde con helado de vainilla y bañado en salsa cátsup, no mostaza como había pensado en un inicio, cuchara en mano, Tom no podía estar más que contento y satisfecho con su vida.

Él y Bill aprovechaban sus momentos libres para decorar el cuarto del bebé. Primero pintando los muros en verde menta por decisión unánime, ya que una vez que Sandra declaró imposible el poder saber el sexo del bebé, dado que Bultito ya estaba en posición de parto con la cabeza hacia abajo y el frente del cuerpo dando hacía el interior de Tom, lejos de cualquier aparato de ultrasonido, cualquier otro color estaba fuera de lugar. Eligiendo verde porque combinaba tanto con el rosa como con el azul dependiendo del sexo de Bultito una vez después del parto, habían pintado tres paredes de ese tono claro y una blanca.

Poquito a poquito, la habitación del bebé había cobrado forma. Primero con un par de muebles, luego acomodando la ropa recibida en el Baby-Shower dentro de los cajones. Un viaje rápido y privado a una tienda de juguetes había llenado los huecos en la habitación.

Por último, la cuna y una estación de cambiado de pañales iba a complementar el mobiliario. Bastante malo que ninguno de los dos pudiera interpretar el manual de instrucciones y ambos muebles se encontraran en apuros al ser ensamblados por un par de gemelos con la firme creencia de que todo tiene un lugar seguro si se le golpea lo suficientemente fuerte con un martillo.

—Presiento que vas a dormir con nosotros hasta que tengas dieciocho años o algo así si Bill no logra armar tu cuna —le habló Tom a su barriga con un leve tono de emoción. A modo de respuesta, Bultito le dio una patada tan certera en el centro, que el mayor de los gemelos podía jurar que su ombligo se había resentido—. Bien, bien, tú mandas. Traeré ayuda profesional —refunfuñó al sacar el teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y marcar el único número aparte del de Bill que tenía para emergencias—. ¿Gustav?... Mmm, te necesitamos con urgencia…

 

—¡Pudiste haberme dicho “No, no estoy dando a luz en la cocina” por el amor a Dios! —Gritó Gustav una vez llegó a la casa de los gemelos y descubrió que en lugar de encontrar a Bill desmayado y a Tom en el suelo cubierto de su propia sangre, lo habían llamado para armar la cuna del bebé—. Llamar diciendo que es una emergencia y luego colgar no es para nada listo, Tom —regañó al mayor de los gemelos.

Éste se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —A mí me parece una emergencia.

—¡Tú…! —Dio un paso adelante Gustav con un dedo alzado peligrosamente hacía el mayor de los gemelos que se encogió en actitud protectora sobre su vientre, antes de que Georg sujetara al baterista y lo hiciera retroceder un poco.

—Ya, basta los dos. No fue su jugada más lista —los amonestó a ambos; tanto Gustav como Tom bajando las miradas con bochorno—. Especialmente cuando el bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento. Tom, tú deberías de saber cuándo una llamada de emergencia no es una verdadera emergencia —fulminó al mayor de los gemelos que se sonrojó al instante—. Y tú, Gustav, deberías aprender a no entrar en pánico y volver a llamar. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Dios sabe que Tom te puede llamar a las tres de la mañana con tono angustiado porque quiere que le lleves una pizza de mermelada de durazno y pepinillos.

—Hey —alegó el mayor de los gemelos con falsa indignación—, eso fue una vez, una sola. No planean olvidarlo jamás, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —lo fulminó con los ojos Gustav.

—Lo que sea —rodó los ojos Tom—. Pero ya que están aquí… Bultito necesita una cuna y sus padrinos serían de lo más amables si ayudaran en algo —jugó con la carta de la culpa a la que nadie se podía resistir.

Muy a pesar de su enojo, uno que aún lo tenía echando humo por las orejas y las fosas nasales, Gustav tuvo que ceder, lo mismo que Georg. Ambos conscientes de que ayudar a los gemelos era incluso una obra altruista si se le veía de algún modo diferente al egoísta. En vista de que no podían llamar a ningún empleado porque explicar cómo un hombre embarazado le daba órdenes sin importar cuánto pagar por sus servicios y su silencio, no era una opción.

—Bien —cedió Gustav por él y por Georg—. Pero a cambio exijo no volver a recibir una llamada tuya o de Bill proclamando crisis mundial a menos de que en verdad lo sea.

—¿Y si tengo antojos de medianoche? —Tanteó Tom las posibilidades.

—No.

—¿Me duelen los pies y quiero un masaje?

—¡No!

—¿Estoy dando a luz a Bultito y Bill está llorando en el baño por la crisis?

—¡NO! Digo, ¡sí! ¡Argh! —Golpeó Gustav el suelo con el pie—. Bien, tú ganas, llama cuantas veces quieras y cuando sea, pero al menos trata de no… Ya sabes… No cuando Georg y yo… —Se diluyó su voz con cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

—Lo que Gusti quiere decir —le puso Georg el brazo encima de los hombros a su compañero de banda—, es que no llames mientras él y yo disfrutamos de nuestras vacaciones.

—Pueden pausar la película —dijo Tom sin entender la indirecta.

—Más bien, no llames cuando Georg me tenga los ojos vendados, las muñecas esposadas a la cabecera de la cama y con un vibrador en su sitio, ¿ok? Cualquier momento menos ése, por favor—tendió Gustav la mano y un muy desconcertado Tom se la estrechó—. Perfecto. Ahora vamos a armar esa cuna y luego regresar a casa.

 

De regresar a casa, nada.

Una vez armada la cuna y el centro de cambio de pañales, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que emprender el camino de vuelta a su propio departamento no fuera una opción. En vista de que estaban todos los miembros de la banda reunidos y que tenían meses completos sin pasar una noche juntos, fue decisión unánime, incluso de un reticentes Gustav que quería regresar a sus previas actividades antes de la llamada de Tom, el disfrutar de un par de películas acompañadas de pizza, maíz inflado y una buena dotación de refrescos de cola.

—¿Cuál vamos a ver? —Preguntó Tom con emoción, dispuesto a pasar bien el rato. Dejándose caer sobre el sofá de doble plaza, apoyó la cabeza sobre los muslos de Bill y se dejó consentir con suaves caricias en el cabello, el cuello y la espalda.

—¿Terror, romance, thriller? —Revisó Georg en el estante donde los gemelos guardaban sus películas—. Elijan algo… Oh, está parece genial.

—¿Cuál? —Quiso saber Gustav con un puñado de palomitas en la boca—. Espero no sea un porno…

—Hey, no tenemos eso aquí abajo —aclaró Bill—. Tomi se encarga de guardar esas películas en el armario.

—¡Bill! —Enrojecieron las orejas de su gemelo—. Eso es algo que ni Georg ni Gustav quieren o necesitan saber jamás.

—Secundo —se estremeció el baterista con falso pudor, obteniendo un trozo de salami en la cabeza.

—Tranquilos —metió Georg la película en el DVD—. Elegí algo que les va a encantar a todos…

Y ciertamente no fue mentira. La película, un drama de poco presupuesto en el rodaje que a pesar de todo tenía buena historia, trataba de una pobre madre de tres niños, uno de los cuales estaba enfermo de gravedad y como su lucha por conseguir un tratamiento para la criatura llevaba a la madre a situaciones extremas.

Nada que en sus cinco sentidos Tom hubiera querido ver. La diferencia radicaba en que loco por las hormonas y el embarazo, pasó la hora y media que duró el filme, llorando sobre la camiseta de Bill y luego sobre un rollo de papel higiénico completo que Georg le trajo del sanitario.

—Tomi, no llores —abrazó Bill a su gemelo al final de la película, una vez que el final demostró ser cruel, al mostrar como la madre sostenía a su hijo durante los últimos momentos de vida que le quedaban a éste—. Shhh, no pasa nada…

—Pero… Arthur… murió… —Gimoteó Tom con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Bill—. Ugh…

Bill le pasó la mano por la espalda a su gemelo. —Pero es ficción… La historia ni siquiera es real, Tom. Arthur nunca murió, es un actor.

El mayor de los gemelos soltó un largo suspiro. —Tienes razón —y como si tal, dejó de llorar para asombro de todos—. Quiero comer, ¿quién va a KFC y trae una orden número tres?

 

Muy para desgracia, no sólo de Bill, sino también de Gustav y Georg, los cambios de humor de Tom se dispararon a niveles indecibles. Un momento lloraba, al siguiente se reía a carcajadas. Cuando no tenía insomnio, dormía por doce horas seguidas y se negaba a despertar. Si pedía a medianoche una barra de jamón, lo hacía hasta el punto en que cualquiera de los tres salía al supermercado más cercano vestido en pijamas, sólo para regresar y encontrar que el mayor de los gemelos no toleraba la idea de comer nada que fuera carne o se le pareciera.

—Me tiene loco —admitió Bill dos semanas después de que aquel extraño comportamiento empezara a tener lugar, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano sobre la mesa, unas ojeras que ni el maquillaje podía ocultar, rodeando sus ojos.

—Ya somos dos —gruñó Georg, su cabello convertido en un nido de pájaros debido al número de veces que se lo había jalado con desesperación en la última hora.

—¿Y yo no cuento o qué? —Entró Gustav a la cocina donde estaban reunidos todos, llevando consigo un plato con pasta que Tom se había negado a comer, alegando primero un antojo y después una repentina pesadez en el estómago como para comerla.

Dado que apenas eran las seis de la mañana, las ganas de ahorcar a Tom con sus propias manos crecían e iba en aumento con cada segundo.

—¡Bill! —Llegó un grito desde el piso de arriba y el menor de los gemelos se estremeció al escuchar su nombre—. Mi almohada no está esponjada como me gusta… —Dejó pasar unos segundos—. Veeen… —Se dejó escuchar el gimoteo.

Rompiendo en crisis nerviosa, Bill dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa. —No, me niego —murmuró con cansancio—. No me importa si baja rodando las escaleras y llora otra media hora porque cree que no lo quiero si me resisto a seguir sus ilógicas órdenes. Me rindo.

—No tienes permitido decirlo —gruñó Georg—. Si lo embarazas, lo pagas —le recordó.

—Sólo un mes más… Un mes más —se repitió Bill como un mantra al subir las escaleras con cansancio y parsimonia, deseando como nunca el que todo terminara y Tom volviera a ser su calmado y nada histérico gemelo de antes.

Tan concentrado estaba en eso, que cuando los ojos se le cerraron de sueño y resbaló por un costado de las escaleras, apenas si lo sintió.

 

—¡¿Y me llamaron por esto?! —Escuchó Bill un grito a través de la bruma de su inconsciencia. Luchando por mantener la mente despejada de la oscuridad que lo envolvía, con dificultad abrió los ojos para encontrarse rodeado cual si fuera su lecho de muerte, a sus compañeros de banda pálidos como la cera, a Sandra frunciendo el ceño y a Tom llorando como nunca antes.

—Los blorpios están en la azotea —murmuró agotado, no muy convencido de que sus palabras fueran algo inteligente para decir, ni hablar de que fueran remotamente coherentes.

—Bill, escucha —lo sujetó por los hombros la doctora Dörfler—. Te caíste de las escaleras. No es nada grave, tampoco será necesario llevarte al hospital pero…

—¡¿Tom perdió el bebé?! —Se intentó incorporar el menor de los gemelos de golpe. Ayudando a Sandra, todos los presentes en la sala lucharon por mantenerlo acostado.

—No, idiota —resopló Georg por el esfuerzo. Bill parecía ser un enclenque en zapatillas, algo que el viento se podría llevar apenas en una ligera brisa, pero lo cierto era que las apariencias engañaban y el menor de los gemelos era mucho más fuerte de lo que se podía apreciar a primera vista—. Él estaba acostado cuando pasó. Tú fuiste el que salió herido, no él.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? —Abrió grandes los ojos Bill, casi como desquiciado.

—Tus blorpios están bien, si es lo que te mortifica—, se burló Gustav—, pero te torciste el tobillo.

—¿El tobillo? —Repitió el menor de los gemelos como si aquellas palabras tuvieran un significado diferente a la imagen mental—. ¿Cómo?

Tom rodó los ojos. Poniéndose al frente de su gemelo, le acarició la mejilla. —Bill, tu tobillo. ¿Sientes dolor en alguna otra parte del cuerpo? —Bill se presionó un costado de la cabeza—. ¿Además de ahí? Piensa más lejos —indicó el mayor de los gemelos.

Bill apreció entonces un agudo dolor al final de la pierna. —¿Me torcí el tobillo, de verdad?

—Yep —intervino Sandra—. Al menos lo que resta del mes no podrás caminar apoyándolo.

Todos en la habitación abrieron mucho los ojos.

—¿Y si pasa algo? —Preguntó Georg—. Porque Gustav y yo no nos podemos quedar… Planeamos unas vacaciones nosotros dos solos. Empiezan el viernes y ni los boletos del avión o las reservaciones del hotel son reembolsables —se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Está segura que no puede untarle alguna pomada mágica que ustedes los doctores vendan por receta y a precio de robo, y lograr que Bill esté bien de nuevo?

Sandra le dedicó una mirada de “¿Y tú de cuál fumaste?” bastante despectiva. —Me temo que eso no existe. Un tobillo torcido, es un tobillo torcido. Requiere de reposo y nada de movimiento.

Georg y Gustav intercambiaron una mirada que lo decía todo: Adiós vacaciones. Ni en mil años la culpa los dejaría abordar su vuelo si con ello dejaban atrás a Bill en cama y a Tom a punto de dar a luz. Conociendo al par de gemelos que tenían, por su bien y por el de ellos, darse unos días de escapada romántica no entraba en las opciones disponibles.

Convencidos de su sacrificio, fue como Tom los interrumpió.

—Yo cuidaré de Bill entonces. —Viendo que todos en la habitación lo contemplaban con diversos rostros de incredulidad, bufó—. Vamos, no es como si fuera a salir corriendo. Siempre puedo pedir comida y me sé los números de emergencia, mamá y papás —rodó los ojos.

Sandra comenzó a guardar las vendas con las que había cubierto el pie del menor de los gemelos. —Soy tu médica, no tu madre. Si creen que es lo correcto y todos están de acuerdo, me retiro. Nos vemos en tu próxima cita dentro de cinco días —dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

—¿Y bien? —Inquirió Tom viendo que el silencio que caía sobre ellos era uno bastante incómodo—. ¿A dónde van a ir de vacaciones?

—Nosotros nos quedamos —dictaminó Gustav, fingiendo leer con concentración la receta de analgésicos que Sandra había escrito para Bill—. Creemos que es lo mejor. ¿No es así, Georg? —Codeó al bajista. Éste carraspeó tratando de romper el compromiso moral que tenía con los gemelos e intercambiarlo por unos días en la playa al lado de Gustav… Los dos solos, tendidos en la arena, sin sus bañadores… Gustav le pediría que le untara crema de coco en la espalda y…—. ¡Georg!

El bajista se sonrojó, convencido de que la boca abierta y estilando saliva era lo que lo había delatado. —Oh, Gus, ¿estás seguro que no podemos dejarlos a solas? Digo, ya son mayorcitos. Conocen el número de la policía, los bomberos, el hospital más cerca y hasta de la licorería de la esquina si lo llegan a necesitar. Nosotros podemos seguir con nuestros planes, piénsalo —le suplicó el baterista, que se había cruzado de brazos y parecía recio a ceder—. Gusti-Pooh, anda, hazlo por Georgie-Pooh que te quieeereee…

—Nada de Pooh para convencerme, Georg, eso es jugar bajo —lo amonestó Gustav con un tinte rojizo en el cuello al verse llamado por su mote cariñoso—. Además, estoy seguro de que ni a Bill o a Tom les gustaría estar solos e indefensos.

—Los pultoreti van a aterrizar en el fregadero —tarareó Bill con alegría, ya bajo los efectos de la droga que Sandra le había administrado para el dolor de su tobillo. Según ella, una vez que la magia de la medicina dejara de funcionar, Bill estaría con el dolor suficiente como para tenerlo incapacitado por una semana, dos a lo máximo.

—Ignoren a los pultoreti, sean lo que sean —cortó Tom con acidez a su gemelo—. Me niego a ser el responsable de haber arruinado sus vacaciones del amor o como quieran llamarlas —agregó al ver que Gustav parecía dispuesto a corregirlo—. El punto es que, Georg tiene razón —le concedió a un muy ufano bajista—, Bill y yo ya estamos mayores. Sé cuidar de ambos, lo hice antes, ¿o no?

—Genial, entonces separaremos tu vida en ‘antes de la barriga’ y ‘después de la barriga’; a.d.B. y d.d.B. para abreviar —se burló Gustav con poco humor en su tono—. ¿Pero es que estás loco? Apenas si puedes estar de pie. Y no quiero hablar de esos condenados cambios de humor —fulminó al mayor de los gemelos, que se removió inquieto en su lado de la cama—, porque si tuviera un poco de compasión por Bill, lo llevaría con nosotros a la playa.

Tom desvió la vista.

Él no era idiota. Estaba muy consciente de que durante su octavo mes de embarazo había estado siendo un poco difícil, no sólo para sí mismo, sino también para los demás. Tampoco era como si lo pudiera evitar estando a merced de hormonas que no pertenecían a su cuerpo y que por regla general lo iban a afectar en cantidades superiores a las de cualquier mujer en su posición, pero si tenía que confesarlo, tampoco se las había puesto fácil ni a su gemelo ni a sus amigos. Pedir comida china no era ni sería jamás algo que se pudiera exigir a voz de grito en la madrugada, sin importar que estuviera embarazado o no.

—Prometo cuidarlo bien. Es mi gemelo y el padre de mi bebé, así que… Juro solemnemente no darle arsénico en la sopa, si es lo que piensan —intentó bromear con Georg y con Gustav para convencerlos; los dos poco seguros de que dejarlos a solas aunque sólo fuera por unos días fuera una de las mejores ideas que se les pudiera ocurrir jamás. Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal… No querían regresar bronceados y con arena en la ropa para descubrir a Bill catatónico de inanición por descuido y a Tom muerto por no haber podido llegar al hospital a tiempo. El cuadro era aterrador.

—Tom, no es que dudemos de tu independencia, pero… —Comenzó Georg.

—Pero es que dudamos y punto —finalizó Gustav con pesar—. ¿Es que no te suena ni un poco descabellada la idea de quedarte a solas con Bill estando tan cerca la fecha del parto?

—Tengo ocho meses todavía —frunció el ceño el mayor de los gemelos—, además de varias semanas por delante. Siempre cargo mi teléfono conmigo —se sacó el aparato del bolsillo para mostrárselos— y tengo a Sandra como uno de mis contactos de marcado rápido. Si algo llega a pasar, lo que sea, tomaré todo con calma. Si el dolor es mucho, trataré de no moverme.

—Pero… —Gustav intentó pensar en alguna otra excusa.

—No hay más ‘peros’ —declaró Tom—. Cuidaré de Bill mientras ustedes disfrutan unos días en la playa tal y como lo planearon desde un principio.

Gustav pareció quedarse con la mente en blanco. —Está loco —susurró para sólo ser escuchado por Georg. Tom había regresado al lado de Bill y le apartaba unos mechones de cabello del rostro bobalicón que tenía con droga en su sistema.

—Loco o no, tiene razón, Gus —concedió el bajista mérito al mayor de los gemelos—. Todo está planeado para imprevistos en el hospital, Sandra vino lo más rápido posible y no lo puedes negar… Incluso en el peor de los casos, algo que no quiero que suceda, tienen todo preparado. Ni notarían que no estamos.

Gustav asintió. Ciertamente la doctora Dörfler había sido rápida. Apenas habían oído el golpe de Bill cayendo por las escaleras, Tom había llamado a su teléfono privado. En menos de diez minutos, ella ya estaba al lado del menor de los gemelos atendiéndolo. Con toda seguridad, el cuidado médico que recibían era más que eficiente, y sin embargo…

—¿Y si pasa algo? —Cerró Gustav los ojos—. No me lo perdonaría.

—Como dijo Tom, aún está de ocho meses. Apenas sale de casa, comida no les falta, y con Bill en reposo total, creo que los dos estarán en cama por al menos lo que resta del mes, Gus —expuso Georg los hechos—. Por favor, no canceles nuestras vacaciones.

El baterista tomó aire. —Acepto, pero… —Tamizó la emoción de Georg—, si algo llega a pasarle a Bill o a Tom, lo que sea.

—¿Me cortarás los testículos y harás que me los coma? —Trató de adivinar el bajista al abrazar a su novio—. No me importa. Valdría la pena.

Contemplando a los gemelos por encima de los hombros de Georg, Gustav rezó porque así fuera.

 

Muy en contra de todo pronóstico, una rutina se instauró con rapidez en la vida diaria de los gemelos.

En las mañanas despertaban después de que el sol hubiese salido. Tom entonces proponía dos opciones: Pedir el desayuno o hacerlo, a lo que siempre preferían la segunda opción, que casi siempre era algo ligero y fresco. En las tardes sí pedían comida rápida y la disfrutaban ya fuera viendo televisión, alguna película o tendidos de lado en la cama.

Al anochecer, preferían casi siempre tomar algún baño juntos. Disfrutando la tina que tenían en casa y no en su anterior departamento, Bill se encargaba de llenarla hasta el borde de agua tibia y esencias aromáticas que en cuestión de minutos tenían a Tom aliviando la tensión en todo el cuerpo. Ya fuera recostado entre las piernas de Bill con la espalda en su pecho o con los pies sobre el regazo de su gemelo y recibiendo un masaje, Tom no podía decir que hubiera tenido una mejor semana en su vida.

Incluso aunque Gustav llamaba entre dos a cinco veces diarias, siempre preguntando tonterías o para saber si habían cerrado la puerta con llave o apagado la estufa, nada podía arruinarles la tranquilidad.

—Tomi, ven acá —dijo Bill desde su posición en el centro de la cama, vestido con un par de bóxers y el control remoto en una mano—. Hoy hay maratón de Desperate Housewives —agitó las cejas con emoción.

Al mayor de los gemelos no se lo tuvieron que repetir. De gatas y con cuidado de esquivar el pie herido de Bill, se acostó a su lado.

—Ough, no puedo respirar —jadeó al cambiar de postura. Desde el quinto mes que no podía acostarse sobre su espalda sin sentir que el mundo se le venía encima.

—Oh, Tomi… —Le besó Bill la frente—. Agradece que eligiéramos cesárea y no parto natural.

—Me lo repito cada mañana, no te preocupes —masculló el mayor de los gemelos, presionándose el vientre justo en la zona en donde Bultito adoraba patear. Al no obtener respuesta como solía, en su lugar unos golpecitos tímidos, llegó a la conclusión de que el bebé dormía.

—¿Maravillado de la vida que crece en tu interior o con hambre? —Se burló Bill al observar por largos segundos como su gemelo se contemplaba el vientre.

—Las dos… —Admitió Tom con vergüenza. No hacía ni una hora que habían acabado con dos pizzas familiares y un pay de queso con limón, cuando ya de vuelta tenía un poco de hambre. Según Sandra, algo normal si se tomaba en cuenta que era durante el último trimestre cuando el bebé adquiría más de la mitad de su peso y volumen. Tom estaba consciente de ello, pero no por eso se sentía menos culpable cuando cada mañana se pesaba y descubría que lenta pero consistentemente, su peso aumentaba.

—Para cuando el embarazo termine, vas a seguir pareciendo ballena —dijo Bill con ligereza.

—Hey, no estoy tan obeso —refunfuñó Tom, muy a su pesar admitiéndolo. Tendido de costado y jadeando por respirar con normalidad, se imaginaba como uno de esos grandes mamíferos, tendido en la arena y luchando por sobrevivir en un medio hostil—. Y una vez termine todo, planeo regresar al gimnasio.

—Más vale que vayas al gimnasio luego de bañar, cambiar el pala, vestir, dar de comer y dormir a Bultito —dijo Bill medio broma y a la vez bastante en serio, cambiando el televisor hasta encontrar el canal donde se iba a transmitir el maratón.

—Iré los días en que te toque a ti hacerlo —le guiñó un ojo Tom a su gemelo—. Yo lo cuidaré en días libres, fines de semana y celebraciones.

—¡No es justo! —Lo pellizcó sin malicia Bill—. Los miércoles me gusta ver el nuevo capítulo de Prison Break y tú sabes cuánto me gusta verlo.

—Bastante mal que lo den tan temprano y posiblemente Bultito aún esté despierto para esas horas —sonrió Tom con sorna, obteniendo a cambio un ataque de cosquillas—. Hey, que yo ya lo cuidé por nueve meses. Es justo que te toquen los siguientes nueve a ti.

Rodando sobre el colchón, siempre cuidadosos de que su juego no tomara otro cariz estando los dos delicados, acabaron jadeando, con la ropa de cama revuelta y las respiraciones agitadas.

—Ya no estamos tan en forma, eh —chanceó Tom con la nariz en el cuello de Bill. Depositó un suave beso justo sobre la yugular de su gemelo y sintió como éste se estremecía de gusto—. Nop, nada de resistencia.

—Calla —presionó el menor de los gemelos la cadera contra el costado de Tom y con gustó lo escuchó gemir—. Justo lo que decías, ¿uhm?

—Bah —se relajó Tom en los brazos de su gemelo. En cualquier otro momento sus acciones habrían desencadenado una sesión de sexo caliente, lujurioso y repleto de vapor, pero estando a pocas semanas del parto y con Bill llevando una sandía donde antes solía estar su tobillo, preferían disfrutar del tiempo de calidad y nada más.

Con una pierna encima de las de Tom, Bill jugaba con su cabello usando una mano y con la otra daba leves masajes sobre la tensa piel de su vientre. Bultito parecía seguir dormido en placidez, apenas moviéndose de tanto en tanto. Nada de qué preocuparse, pues como Sandra les había dicho, era normal. Una vez acomodado en el canal de parto, los bebés apenas tenían espacio en el cual maniobrarse y por ello su actividad disminuía. Como ella misma había dicho, un hecho sin importancia a menos que el cese de actividad fuera total, en cuyo caso debían de llamarle sin esperas de ningún tipo.

—Estoy pensando —murmuró Bill con un poco de sueño—, aún no sabemos qué será bultito y Sandra dijo que no hay nada qué hacer al respeto hasta que sea el día del parto, pero… ¿Tienes ideas de nombres?

Tom se mordisqueó el labio inferior. —No, digo sí. Quizá. Unas pocas en realidad —admitió al fin—, ¿y tú?

—Igual —confesó su gemelo, recorriendo con los dedos la curva en el vientre de Tom—. ¿Qué crees que sea?

—Un bebé —se rió Tom, recibiendo a cambio un pellizco en el brazo—. Ouch, sin violencia.

—Entonces dime qué crees que sea —arrugó Bill la nariz—. Mamá no deja de decir que será niño, pero Gordon y papá dicen niña…

—¿Y tú qué dices? —Miró Tom a su gemelo a los ojos—. ¿Algún sexo que quieras en especial?

—¿El tuyo? —Intentó Bill adivinar, recibiendo a cambio un mordisco en el hombro—. Bien, ya entendí… Tal vez creo que tendremos… No sé, ¿niño? ¿Niña? Hay 50% de probabilidad de que sea cualquiera de los dos. Es como lanzar una moneda al aire, Tomi, nunca sabes de qué lado va a caer.

—Tienes razón —convino Tom al cabo de unos segundos.

La verdad es que Tom, al igual que Bill, no tenía preferencias. Le daba exactamente igual el sexo del bebé mientras naciera sano y fuerte. E incluso si no fuera el caso, si existiera la posibilidad de complicaciones, tampoco planeaba molestarse al respecto. Sin embargo, era el hecho de no saber qué pasaría en el futuro, lo que lo tenía angustiado.

—Hey, Tomi, olvida lo que sea que pienses y deja de arrugar el ceño, ¿sí? —Se inclinó Bill sobre su gemelo para borrar la fea línea de expresión de su frente—. No importa qué resulte siendo Bultito, será nuestro.

—Será el bebé más consentido del mundo —bostezó Tom con un poco de cansancio—. Tendrá tus ojos, pero mi nariz.

—Difícil sería que no tuviera ambos, Tomi —se contuvo Bill de burlarse—, porque somos gemelos, duh.

—Ah, pero para esto… Será tan sexy como tú pero tan atractivo como yo —guiñó Tom un ojo—. Tendrá tu sentido de la moda y mi inteligencia.

—¿Cómo que tú inteligencia? —Pateó Bill a Tom por debajo de las mantas—. Será mi inteligencia y tu manía de acomodar la ropa por colores.

—Lo dice el que tiene un exhibidor de zapatos en el clóset.

Bill bufó. —Trata de quitarse la culpa el que hace lo mismo en los muros con sus gorras.

Tom abrió grandes los ojos. —Recrimina el que dejó de usar el pañal al último.

—¡Sólo por dos semanas después que tú! —Se le dilataron las fosas nasales al menor de los gemelos—. Y viniendo de quien seguía yendo a la cama con un biberón a los tres años…

—Uhmf —se semi incorporó el mayor de los gemelos—, mira quién habla, el que seguía durmiendo con el Señor Oso hasta que tuvo diez años.

Los dientes de Bill rechinaron. —¡No te atrevas a meter a Señor Oso a la conversación! Menos cuando dormías con la luz encendida luego de ver películas de terror.

—Ajá —rodó Tom los ojos—, hablando de quien llora con dramas y películas para chicas.

—No es mi culpa ser el que tenga más sensibilidad artística de los dos —tiró Bill las mantas— y que tú seas una patata con tus emociones.

—Llorar porque se acabó el papel higiénico del baño no es ‘sensibilidad artística’ —remarcó Tom, usando comillas en el aire—, es mariconería.

La boca de Bill se abrió de golpe ante aquel golpe bajo, algo con lo que nadie debía jugar y el mismo Tom era consciente de ello.

—Bill, lo siento —se disculpó al instante éste, avergonzado de cómo una pequeña palabra había desencadenado todo aquel intercambio de insultos—. No fue mi intención… Ni siquiera estaba pensando lo que decía.

—Yo tampoco, Tomi —se levantó Bill de la cama, esquivando su mirada—, pero eso… Fue demasiado ofensivo hasta para nuestras peleas.

—¡No estamos peleando! —Gruñó Tom—. Es una estupidez.

—Lo que dijiste fue una estupidez, Tom —salió Bill cojeando de la habitación, azotando la puerta en el proceso.

 

La mañana siguiente, fue una pesadilla para ambos gemelos. Lo mismo fueron los días subsiguientes cuando permanecieron sin intercambiar palabras que no fueran de cortesía entre dos extraños. Bill evitaba hablarle a Tom lo mismo que éste no podía levantar la mirada cada vez que se topaba con su gemelo en cualquier lugar de la casa.

En un acuerdo tácito, seguían durmiendo juntos, pero cada quien de costado dándole la espalda al otro y sin un ‘buenas noches’ de por medio que pesaba sobre sus cabezas como una niebla oscura que les restaba paz y descanso a sus días.

No fue sino hasta la cuarta mañana que Tom decidió romper con aquella tensión.

Tomando una hoja de papel y crayolas de una caja de juguetes que habían comprado para Bultito, Tom se dedicó las siguientes horas a componer unas palabras y un dibujo que expresaran lo mucho que le dolía estar en aquella situación. Firmó con ‘Tu Tomi que te quiere y se disculpa de corazón’ y contempló la pequeña tarjeta con un poco de autocrítica. El dibujo distaba de ser algo bonito, ni siquiera en los extraños parámetros de lo surreal o lo abstracto. Ni hablar del resto de las palabras. Así como Tom era bueno con la música y Bill con expresarlo en palabras, lo suyo no era precisamente decir ‘lo siento’. Componer una canción estaba fuera de los límites dado que Tom ya no podía sostenerla sobre su regazo así que eso sería.

Más tarde en la noche, Tom fue el primero en retirarse a su habitación. Depositando la nota sobre la almohada de Bill, se acostó en su lugar de siempre y esperó por lo que parecieron horas.

Dormido a causa del estrés y los nervios, Tom nunca apreció los pasos cansados de Bill arrastrándose por el suelo alfombrado, así como tampoco el suspiro entrecortado luego de que encontró la nota y la leyó.

De lo que si fue consciente, fue cuando Bill lo sacudió por el hombro para abrazársele y sin palabras de por medio, le besó los labios en un único gesto de disculpa y perdón.

De vuelta, todo estaba bien como debía ser entre ellos dos.

 

/*/*/*/*


	10. … Seas Juan  devorado por el lobo [Mes 9]

**… Seas Juan devorado por el lobo [Mes 9]**

—Nada —denegó Sandra moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, una sonrisa en labios—. Sea lo que sea, sabrán el sexo del bebé hasta el día del parto.

—Qué remedio —exhaló aire Bill, que desde el momento en que había entrado a la consulta, sabía que sus intentos serían infructíferos; el bebé seguía sin dejarse ver.

—Era de esperarse —se palmó Tom el vientre—. Bultito tiene carácter y sabe mostrarse firme.

—Por lo demás —apartó Sandra el visor del ultrasonido de la barriga del mayor de los gemelos—, todo marcha a la perfección. Niveles óptimos, la presión en su sitio, tus análisis también demostraron que estás sano como un caballo. —Sonrió—. El parto podría hasta ser ahora mismo si lo desean.

Bill y Tom intercambiaron una mirada de terror.

Por su parte, el mayor de los gemelos deseaba esperar que el curso de la naturaleza siguiera su camino. Su cita de aquel día era el primer día de agosto cuando el calor del verano se dejaba sentir con más fuerza que en años anteriores, calentamiento global o no.

La doctora Dörfler les había explicado desde la primera cita con ella, que el alumbramiento tendría lugar a partir de que el mes empezara e incluso hasta los días finales de éste, así que Bultito tenía treinta días para decidir su cumpleaños. Siendo que el bebé había elegido el día quince por medio de sus ya conocidas pataditas, Tom no quería presionar el tema.

—¿Ahora mismo? —Repitió en voz alta, con un enorme tono de duda—. No sé, más bien, no lo creo. ¿No es demasiado pronto?

—El ultrasonido reveló que el bebé ya tiene los pulmones completamente formados —les explicó Sandra tomando el expediente de Tom y rellenando el formulario de aquella cita—. Pero si prefieren esperar… Al bebé aún le falta ganar un poco de peso, nada que no pueda obtener en la incubadora.

—¡Incubadora jamás! —Refutó Bill cruzándose de brazos—. Preferimos esperar a que suceda naturalmente, ¿no es así, Tomi? —Confirmó con su gemelo.

Éste se demoró en responder, al parecer muy concentrado en limpiarse el gel que cubría su vientre con una toalla de papel y acomodándose la camiseta que llevaba con mucho cuidado.

La verdad es que Tom no sabía exactamente qué decidir. En su cabeza, la naturaleza era la más sabia. No por nada había elegido ésta que fueran las mujeres y no los hombres, quienes llevaran a las criaturas a cuestas; reconocía su superioridad en cuanto a control del dolor y paciencia respecto a que estar en estado no era nada fácil; él lo sabía por experiencia. Por lo mismo, si era la naturaleza quien decidía cuándo sería el momento del parto, él estaba más que dispuesto a acatar sus órdenes sin rechistar.

—¿Y si esperamos? —Preguntó al fin—. Digo, Bultito sabrá cuándo es el momento para que salga, ¿o no? Ni antes ni después de que deba hacerlo.

—Es una buena opción —dijo la médica—. Ustedes deciden a fin de cuentas.

—Tom confirmó con su gemelo en un breve intercambio antes de hablar por los dos. —Entonces esperaremos. Sigue en pie la fecha el quince.

 

—No hay nada mejor que esto en el mundo… —Exclamó Tom con felicidad, tendido de espaldas sobre la cama que compartía con Bill y con éste rendido a sus pies, masajeándoselos—. Y si lo hay, no lo conozco, ¡ah! —Gimió cuando su gemelo deslizó las manos sobre el arco del pie y un punto donde la tensión y el peso del embarazo se distendió.

Ahora menos que antes, el mayor de los gemelos apenas caminaba, sólo si era necesario y nada más; ningún paso extra. El vientre le impedía ahora no sólo dar largas caminatas, sino el estar de pie por largos periodos de tempos; ni hablar de bajar las escaleras más de dos o tres veces al día. Incluso para bañarse, Tom lo hacía sobre una silla y dejaba a Bill el resto de su aseo.

Por fortuna para él, su gemelo no sólo era el mejor enfermero que uno pudiera desear, sino también un padre amoroso que se desvelaba con él cuando Bultito se negaba a dormir y le cantaba no sólo nanas de cuna, sino también sus propias canciones. Y sumado a su currículo de hermano amoroso, también era la pareja que cualquiera pudiera desear, siempre consintiendo cada pequeño capricho que Tom pudiese tener, ya fuera pastel de chocolate hecho en casa o nueces que hubiera que ir a comprar a medianoche a alguna tienda al otro lado de la ciudad. Todos y cada una de sus peticiones, sin importar cuán ilógicas e irracionales resultaran de boca de alguien bajo el efecto de las hormonas, Bill los cumplía sin rechistar, siempre despidiéndose con un beso y feliz de que el pago fuera una sonrisa a cambio.

—Ahhh —soltó Tom un quejido adolorido, convencido de que quizá Bill no sabría tocar la guitarra más allá de tres acordes, pero de que era el más talentoso con sus dedos. Una presión agradable justo en el sitio donde le dolían los pies, se lo confirmó—. Eres tan bueno conmigo —murmuró con ojos entrecerrados de placer. Si tan sólo tuviera puré de papá con queso de nachos encima… Sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

—Puedo ser aún más bueno contigo —dijo Bill al llevarse un pie de Tom a los labios y besar la punta del dedo gordo—. Eh, Tomi… —Repitió su acción depositando otro beso en el empeine y otro más abajo, en la línea del pie. Un pequeño giro y su lengua trazó una línea desde la base hasta el tobillo.

—Mmm, Bill —gimió Tom, ya no por el masaje, sino por las acciones de su gemelo. ¿Y éste qué tramaba? La doctora Dörfler ya les había advertido que nada de acción triple x para ellos dos; que mejor se apiadaran de su mano amiga y dejaran el otro tipo de actividades para después del parto. Ante su incredulidad por verse cortado de su suministro de sexo gratis, Bill había exigido una explicación razonable, a lo que la médica le había explicado que no era seguro para el bebé y que un orgasmo lo suficientemente fuerte podría desencadenar el trabajo de parto en un segundo. No valía la pena arriesgarse por media hora de placer.

Así que con sexo fuera de las cartas con las que podía jugar, ¿qué plan perverso tenía Bill en mente al tomar a Tom por las rodillas y abrirle las piernas con lentitud?

—Bill… —Amonestó Tom a su gemelo—. Ya sabes lo que Sandra dijo.

—Lo sé perfectamente bien, Tom, muchas gracias —dijo Bill categóricamente—. Ella dijo, y cito: “Nada de sexo para ustedes dos hasta que el bebé esté en su cuna y dormido, cuarenta días después del parto”. Créeme —le brillaron los ojos a la media luz de la habitación y Tom tuvo que tragar saliva con nerviosismo—, la escuché a la perfección.

—¿Entonces…? —Tom respiró con pesadez, la excitación de lo que Bill hacía, cobrando factura—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Nada que rompa las reglas —se lamió Bill los labios. Sin esperar ninguna señal, tiró de las caderas de Tom hasta tenerlo completamente recostado y relajado—. Ahora, Tomi, disfruta…

El mayor de los gemelos sintió como Bill alzaba un poco la delgada camiseta que llevaba puesta y apenas sobrepasaba la línea de los bóxers que usaba, las prendas más ligeras para descansar luego de un baño, para luego tirar de éstos hasta dejarlos en sus rodillas.

—Quítalos —pidió.

Bill obedeció deshaciéndose de la prenda con una risita al tiempo que los tiraba al otro lado de la habitación describiendo una perfecta parábola.

—Ahora, tengo que decir que si me pateas de nuevo… —Murmuró Bill al depositar besos a lo largo y ancho de los muslos de Tom, presionando la piel a su alrededor con dos manos sudorosas.

—N-No, lo prometo, pero sigue… ¡Ah, ahí!—Tembló Ton con anticipación. Cuando al fin el cálido aliento de Bill descendió sobre su erección, soltó un gemido mitad de placer y descontrol.

Trabajando con su lengua y dedos ágiles, Bill parecía saber lo que hacía; ciertamente lo hacía, pensó Tom al estrujar las manos sobre el cobertor de la cama cuando un muy certero lametón contra el costado de su pene lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

—Bill, cariño, no sé cómo te voy a pagar esto —musitó Tom, acariciando los mechones de cabello de su gemelo que caían sobre su cadera—. Eres tan bueno conmigo…

El menor de los gemelos se apartó del regazo de Tom con un sonoro sonido húmedo. —Yo sé cómo…

—Ni lo pienses —denegó Tom. El sexo oral no era el campo en el que mejor se desempeñaba, eso por seguro. Al no tener más experiencia con otro hombre que su propio gemelo, Tom no podía estar muy seguro de si aquella actividad le gustaba o no. Ahogarse con el miembro de alguien en la boca nunca era placentero, pero siendo Bill, los ruiditos que hacían camino al orgasmo siempre lo compensaban. Y sin embargo, prefería cualquier otra actividad a ésa. No que realmente su gemelo pudiera protestar, porque en cuanto a posiciones, Tom se encontraba muy limitado.

—Sucio —bufó Bill—, no pensaba en eso. Más bien… ¿Qué tal manualidades? —Sugirió con ligereza, como si realmente ofreciera hacer tarjetas de navidad hechas a mano y no ayuda para masturbarse—. ¿Qué dices?

Tom consideró que la sensación que llevaba entre las piernas y como de bien Bill la trabajaba. —Tienes un trato y mi palabra de honor.

—Perfecto —dijo Bill antes de volver a descender el rostro y volver a tomar a Tom entre sus labios.

Usando una mano para masajear sus testículos, Bill trabajó la lengua un par de veces sobre el glande de su gemelo antes de abrir la boca y succionarlo por completo. El gemido que obtuvo a cambio fue el mejor de los pagos, sin importar si después seguía su turno o no. Por regla general, Tom casi siempre terminaba molido y drenado de toda energía después del orgasmo, situación que no había hecho sino intensificarse después de estar embarazado.

Decidido a que así fuera a modo de premio por llevar a su primogénito, Bill comenzó a succionar con más fuerza, trabajando la lengua y su arete sobre el dorso en repetidas ocasiones, obteniendo con cada movimiento un nuevo jadeo.

Tan concentrado estaba en ello, que no apreció cómo los gemidos pasaron a ser de placer a ser de dolor.

El conocimiento llegó cuando Tom soltó un alarido que retumbó en las paredes y gritó a voz de pulmón “¡El bebé viene en camino!” lo suficientemente alto como para detenerle el corazón un segundo por el miedo.

—¡BILL! —Chilló Tom apenas su gemelo se apartó de su entrepierna.

—¡TOM! —Gritó éste a cambio, con el corazón retumbándole en las orejas—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿De qué demonios hablas cuando dices que el bebé viene?

Tom rodó los ojos, no por el fastidio, sino por el dolor. Llevándose una mano al vientre bajo, soltó un alarido parecido al que daría un castrati en el momento de ser emasculado.

—Bultito… —Masculló entre dientes cerrados; los ojos haciéndosele agua con cada sílaba—. Duele…

Bill lo miró como si le hubiera confesado que el fin del mundo estaba a cinco minutos de distancia. —Tienes que estar bromeando… No puedo ser cierto. ¡No puede ser! ¡Aún faltan quince días! ¡Incluso más!

—¡Lo sé! —Gritó Tom en respuesta, rodando sobre su costado cuando una aguda punzada de dolor lo hizo lloriquear como un niño pequeño—. Llévame al hospital, llama a Sandra, a Gustav, a Georg, ¡a mamá! ¡Haz algo o me las pagarás, Bill! ¡Pide ayuda a la policía, bomberos, llama al 911 si hace falta, pero hazlo! —Aulló antes de que una punzada en el centro del vientre lo dejara sin respiración.

Bill cerró los ojos un segundo, tomando todo el aire que era capaz de una vez y tratando de ser rápido y funcional, no rápido y estúpido. —Ok, primero… Vamos a hacer lo que Sandra nos dijo. Te tienes que vestir antes de salir de casa.

—No hay tiempo —murmuró Tom con el rostro bañado de lágrimas—. Dame una manta y me envolveré con ella hasta donde pueda.

—Bien, segundo paso… —Bill observó la habitación como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera en ella antes de que sus ojos se posaron en una maleta que tenían prevista desde el quinto mes para una situación como ésa. En su interior llevaban todo lo necesario, desde pañales y ropa para bebé, hasta los pasaportes y un teléfono extra, todo planeado para una situación desde lo más normal a lo más trágica—. La maleta, claro.

Un largo quejido por parte de Tom, lo trajo a la realidad.

—Yo llamo a Sandra —dijo Tom entre respiraciones—, tú enciende el automóvil, sube la maleta y ven por mí sin caer por las escaleras.

—No me tardo —se dio vuelta Bill para salir por la puerta, olvidando el hecho de que estaba en pijamas y descalzo.

Tom soportó las ganas de lloriquear como una nena mientras marcaba el número de su doctora, pero apenas ésta contestó con un adormilado “¿Hola?”, rompió en llanto. —Bultito viene en camino y no sé qué hacer —berreó con desolación.

Amaba a Bill, pero sabía de sus limitaciones. Si él mismo no podía soportar el estrés de llegar a hospital en una pieza sin atropellar a alguien en el camino o conseguir una multa por exceso de velocidad o subirse a la acera o cualquier otra loca idea que se le viniera a la mente, dudaba mucho que su gemelo pudiera.

—¿Tom? —Sonó la voz al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Estás seguro?

—¡Duele como si lo estuviera! —Esnifó el mayor de los gemelos—. Y no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que va a pasar…

—Sube con Bill al auto y vengan a la clínica, es todo, ¿ok? ¿Me escuchas? Nada de paradas en McDonald’s o Burguer King, sin importar cuánta sea la tentación, ¿de acuerdo? Directo al hospital. Los estaré esperando ahí.

—Sí, sí —asintió Tom a pesar de que la médica no lo veía—, de acuerdo.

—Y Tom… —El tono de Sandra se escuchó ligeramente divertido—, no entres en pánico.

 

La carrera al hospital resultó ser… Un poco fuera de lo normal.

Empezando con Bill, que apenas subió la maleta al automóvil, decidió que estaba completo y no necesitaba nada más. Fue hasta el kilómetro tres que se dio cuenta de que iba al hospital sin el paciente. Para cuando regresó, Tom estaba maldiciendo a su gemelo, aún en la entrada de la casa y rodeado de pañuelos desechables.

Un “Me olvidaste, idiota, y eso lo sabrá Bultito en cuanto tenga edad de entenderlo” lo recibió en la entrada. Tras ayudar a Tom a subir y por fin enfilar al hospital, Bill se enfocó en conducir sin estrellarse contra todo edificio que se le cruzara al frente. Ignorando un par de luces rojas y señales de alto, llegó a la clínica en tiempo récord.

Apenas en el estacionamiento, Sandra ya los esperaba en compañía de dos enfermeras capacitadas y a las que ya se les había pagado por adelantado por su silencio.

Una vez Tom entró al edificio, Bill se dedicó a llamar a todo mundo, o al menos a todos los que sabían del estado de su gemelo: A su madre, a Gordon a Jörg, a Gustav y a Georg, a Jost incluso… Y aunque pocos agradecieron ser despertados a medianoche, todos prometieron estar ahí lo más rápido posible.

El resto fue esperar.

 

—¿Falsa alarma? ¡¿Cómo que ‘falsa alarma’?! —Enfatizó Bill las palabras de Sandra, una vez está salió del quirófano sin una pizca de sangre ni un cabello fuera de su sitio, apenas una hora después de que Tom entrara a la sala—. ¿Dónde está el bebé?

—Dormido, aún dentro de su placenta —se apartó Sandra el cubrebocas que llevaba aún puesto. Apenas se lo apartó y su sonrisa se hizo presente—. Como dije, fue una falsa alarma. Contracciones Braxton Hicks.

La cara de desconcierto de Bill fue digna de una fotografía. —De nuevo, repite pero en un idioma que pueda entender. ¿Contracciones Bastón Prix?

La médica denegó con la cabeza. —Braxton Hicks.

—¿Pasó algo? —Aparecieron Gustav y Georg por el corredor lateral, los dos con prisa y cara de haber sido despertados; sus ropas informales y el venir despeinados lo confirmaba—. ¿Ya nació? —Preguntó Georg con emoción—. No trajimos nada de ropa, pero podemos regresar más tarde…

—Aún no ha nacido el bebé —los bajó Sandra de las nubes.

—Exacto, al parecer por unas contracciones llamadas Braston Jils —aclaró Bill.

—Braxton Hicks —rodó Sandra los ojos—. Como sea, no es nada grave, pero el parto aún no ha ocurrido.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? —Quiso saber Bill, ignorando los gestos de decepción de sus amigos al ver que nada había pasado—. ¿Va a nacer más tarde o qué?

—No es la opción más viable —dijo Sandra—. De momento Tom está sedado con un tranquilizante lo más leve posible. El bebé apenas lo sentirá.

Gustav alzó la mano como si estuvieran en la escuela. —Perdón por interrumpir, pero me puede decir alguien qué diablos pasa. Me niego a creer que recibí una llamada a mitad de la noche diciendo que ya voy a ser tío, sólo para encontrar que la multa que me pusieron por exceso de velocidad no valió la pena.

Sandra se presionó el tabique nasal. —Bien, permítanme que lo explique.

—Por favor —dijo Bill, tronándose los nudillos.

—Tom tuvo una serie de contracciones que él confundió con la labor de parto. Nada fuera de lo normal. Algunas mujeres también tienen esa errónea idea, especialmente las primerizas.

—Pero estaba llorando… Tom no llora por nada, nunca —le aseguró Bill con preocupación—. ¿Está segura de que son esas contracciones como sea que se llamen?

Gustav y Georg rieron entre dientes, recordando que cierto, el mayor de los gemelos no solía llorar muy seguido, al menos no como Bill, pero cuando lo hacía, generalmente provocado por alguna película ñoña y cursilona de Disney, lo hacía sin parar y como un crío que quiere a su mamá.

—Es totalmente comprensible —prosiguió Sandra una vez dirigió miradas asesinas a Georg y a Gustav—. Para una madre primeriza el dolor suele ser uno de los principales miedos. Durante el embarazo este tipo de contracciones suceden seguido, pero es sólo hasta los últimos meses cuando se pueden apreciar como un verdadero dolor. Por lo general, se les considera precursoras del trabajo de parto, aunque no siempre.

—¿Entonces Tom está de parto o no? —Se rascó Georg la cabeza—. Ya no entiendo.

—Todavía no. Por eso digo que fue una falsa alarma. Este tipo de contracciones van a suceder con frecuencia en los próximos días hasta que Tom dé a luz. Hasta entonces, tendrá que soportar el dolor y en caso de que sea muy fuerte, tomar un medicamento que le voy a recetar. Nada peligroso —agregó al ver como Bill comenzaba a fruncir el ceño en un gesto de preocupación—. No es nada que afecte su cuerpo o a la salud del bebé. Sólo un antiespasmódico y un relajante en uno.

El menor de los gemelos soltó un suspiro. —¿Entonces dice que están bien él y el bebé?

—Completamente —le palmeó Sandra el hombro—. Ha muchas madres primerizas les suele suceder esto. No es nada que deba preocuparnos.

—Pero Tom no es una mujer —musitó Bill.

—Precisamente por eso el dolor fue tanto. Al no tener un útero que estuviera preparado desde un inicio para un embarazo, son los músculos del estomago los que Tom sintió contraerse. Suele ser un poco más doloroso, por no hablar de que los hombres suelen tener una menor tolerancia al dolor.

El menor de los gemelos se apartó unos pocos de mechones del rostro, el alivio pintado en cada una de sus facciones. A pesar de que la desilusión de no tener a su bebé consigo en ese mismo instante era mucha, prefería que el parto sucediera cuando tuviera que suceder.

—Tengo que preguntar por si esto vuelve a ocurrir en otra ocasión —interrumpió la médica los pensamientos de Bill—, ¿qué estaba haciendo Tom cuando sucedieron las contracciones?—Arqueó una ceja, esperando una respuesta plausible.

El menor de los gemelos deseó poder hundir la cabeza en arena, abochornado de tener que explicarle a la médica la clase de actividades en las que estaban envueltos antes de tener que correr al hospital como locos. Sabía que no se sentiría tan mal de haber seguido las recomendaciones de la doctora, pero como no era así… La culpa lo carcomía por dentro.

Por fortuna para él, apreciando el tono rojizo que le corría no sólo por el rostro, sino también por las orejas y el cuello, Sandra decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Bien, no es tan importante —pasó de largo el tema—. De momento, Tom duerme. Para la mañana ya podrán volver de vuelta a casa y sin complicaciones.

Bill soltó un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su ser, agradeciendo a Sandra el no ahondar en lo que ella seguramente ya sospechaba. Hacer lo que te era negado era una cosa cuando había razones válidas en contra, pero hacerlo y que algo saliera mal, no tenía perdón. Gracias a la buena suerte, que nada malo había pasado por su pequeño desliz.

—¿Puedo verlo? —Preguntó en lugar de seguirse atormentando.

Sandra iba a decir no. Tom estaba agotado a causa del estrés; las visitas no era una de las prioridades en su lista para su paciente, pero al ver a Bill en las mismas condiciones, no pudo más que conceder el permiso.

 

—Cariño, no es que no los quiera a ti y a Bill —abrazó Simone a su hijo mayor dos días después de que éste saliera del hospital—, pero si se vuelven a equivocar y me hacen volar quinientos kilómetros por avión a mitad de la noche para un alumbramiento en falso…

—Oh, mamá, ya nos disculpamos —se sumó Bill al abrazo—. Y no volverá a suceder.

—Eso esperamos —bostezó Gordon; en sus palabras, demasiado viejo como para soportar la tensión, el desvelo y el viaje cuando no era cierto que uno de sus hijastros estaba dando a luz de emergencia.

—Mis pequeños bebés, espero que se cuiden mucho —besó Simone a sus dos hijos en cada mejilla, dejándoles sendas marcas de lápiz labial—. No quiero volver a tener que cruzar el país por nada, así que la próxima vez que llamen, que valga la pena.

—Ajá, la próxima vez procuraré que sea un accidente horrible en verdad, mamá —bromeó Tom con hastío—, así valdrá la pena que vengas a visitar a tus dos únicos hijos y tu próximo nieto.

—Compórtate —le dio ésta un ligero golpe en el hombro—. Quiero que me llamen para lo que sea, pero sólo vendré de vuelta cuando tengan a mi nieto o nieta en brazos.

—Y el premio para la madre del año es… —La chanceó el menor de sus hijos.

—Cariño, hora de partir —consultó Gordon su reloj de pulso—. Si no, perderemos el avión de regreso.

—Ya, ya, ¿es que no puede una madre despedirse de sus adorados bebitos? —Arrugó Simone la nariz.

—Aw, mamá, ya no somos tus bebitos —se quejó Tom—. Vivimos por nuestra cuenta desde hace años y te vamos a dar un nieto. Danos al menos un poco de crédito por eso.

—Si logran que el bebé sobreviva una semana con ustedes, lo haré —dijo con total seriedad Simone—. Así que cállenme la boca con sus acciones y demuéstrenme que pueden —tomó a su marido de la mano—. Los veré luego, mis bebés.

Los gemelos la despidieron en la puerta, en parte tristes por la partida de su madre (algo así como una pequeña parte en realidad; Simone podía llegar a ser abrumadora en una inmensa variedad de ocasiones) y en otra, aliviados de que por fin se iba. Era su progenitora, pero también un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía; en su papel de abuela sobre protectora, ciertamente lo era.

—Al fin —murmuró Bill aún con una sonrisa amplia en labios, agitando la mano en despedida al taxi que se alejaba y llevaba a sus padres de vuelta a casa.

—Amén —sentenció Tom, también con cansancio—. Qué días, qué caos. Todo por nada, aún estoy embarazado. —Quizá en venganza o por casualidad, Bultito dio una patada con fuerza—. Que es una dicha, claro que sí.

—¿Otra vez pateó? —Inquirió Bill, conociendo los ataques de malhumor que Bultito llevaba en los genes como buen Kaulitz—. Si sigue así, va a salir dando patadas a todo mundo.

—Mientras no le dé a Sandra en pleno rostro —murmuró Tom, cerrando la puerta una vez el taxi en el que iban sus padres se perdió en la lejanía—. Fiu, es un alivio saber que mamá estará lejos en un par de horas. La quiero mucho pero…

—Es agotadora, lo sé —finalizó Bill la frase por él—. Yo también soy su hijo —guiñó un ojo.

Tom le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta.

Aún seguían siendo ‘los bebitos’ como Simone los llamaba.

 

Quizá fue algo en el tono en que lo dijo, o la manera en que lo hizo; también pudo ser la petición, un repentino antojo de pepinillos en jugo de salmuera, comida que de antes a Tom le repugnaba y que de pronto era su favorita, pero cuando Bill tomó las llaves de la mesita que tenían colocada en la entrada y miró a Tom sentado al tope de la escalera, no pudo sino experimentar un escalofrío que subió y bajó por su espalda que lo hizo temer lo peor.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres que vaya? —Preguntó con inseguridad.

Tom lo miró como si estuviera loco. —¡Claro que sí! —La simple idea de los pepinillos lo tenía salivando en exceso—. Ve o Bultito tendrá cara de salmuera o algo así —lo chanceó, luego de que esa misma mañana se habían reído de un artículo de Internet que versaba sobre antojos no satisfechos y como éstos ocasionaban daños en el futuro bebé—. Anda, Bill, o te juro que no te dejaré dormir en la cama.

Por esa amenaza y porque de cualquier modo el menor de los gemelos no era capaz de negarle nada a Tom, Bill había salido de incógnito, llevando una sudadera con gorro que le tapase el rostro y cero maquillaje. Un viaje rápido a la tienda más cercana no era nada, lo había hecho antes. Tom estaría bien mientras regresaba.

Y para creerle, una y otra vez, Bill se repitió aquellas ideas, deseando en verdad creerlas.

Una vez en la tienda, compró no uno, sino tres frascos jumbo de pepinillos a sabiendas de que su gemelo no se mediría con la cantidad. La transacción de la compra fue rápida; el supermercado vacío a altas horas de la noche a excepción de algunos compradores tardíos, favorecía su propósito de comprar sin ser asediado por la prensa sensacionalista. Bill ya casi podía leer los encabezados: “Vocalista de Tokio Hotel, encontrado ¡sin maquillaje!” o alguna patraña por el estilo.

Ya una vez en el camino de vuelta, trató de convencerse de que aquel extraño presentimiento que había tenido al salir de casa era sólo eso, una extraña idea que no lo dejaba de perturbar desde el incidente de días atrás con lo del falso parto y todo.

Desde entonces, tanto él como Tom habían estado más tensos de lo que se atrevían a admitir, pero como Sandra había dicho: Eran contracciones sin más importancia que un poco de dolor.

Confiado en ello, fue que Bill dio un brusco frenazo en el auto al contestar el teléfono y escuchar la voz estrangulada de Tom llorando al otro lado de la línea.

 

—¡¿Cómo que otra vez era una falsa alarma?! —Rezongó Bill tres horas después, de vuelta en el hospital y entre asombrado e incrédulo de la cara de burla que Sandra tenía al decírselo—. ¡Es que esto no es un juego!

—No se lo digas a ella, sino al señor ‘parto prematuro y falso’ —masculló Gustav a través de la mano con la que se sostenía la cabeza apoyada sobre una de las incómodas butacas de la sala de espera.

—Eso —secundó Georg al baterista, bostezando al grado de que las mandíbulas parecían salírsele de la boca—. Es la segunda vez que nos saca a medianoche de la cama para que siempre no tenga al bebé. Si sigue así, yo mismo le haré la cesárea, ¡y gratis!

—Suele suceder —se encogió Sandra de hombros—. Las madres primerizas suelen experimentar el dolor con mayor sensibilidad.

—¡Sensibilidad mis…! ¡Tom no es ninguna madre primeriza, por Dios!—Maldijo Bill, el más molesto de todos. En su loca carrera por llegar al hospital, una vez que recogió a Tom y lo subió al automóvil con fuerza sobrehumana, porque de otra manera no se explicaba levantar a su gemelo con una barrigota como la que traía, había llegado tembloroso y en crisis al grado de necesitar un par de pastillas relajantes.

A ese ritmo, iba a tener canas antes del fin de mes.

—Por desgracia, Tom jamás había experimentado niveles de estrógeno tan altos —habló Sandra con profesionalismo—. Su dolor es real.

—¿Quiere decir que esto es serio y no una broma suya para traerlo al hospital con cada molestia? —Quiso saber Gustav—. Porque si es así, creo que podré perdonarlo… Algún día, si es que me encuentra de buenas —finalizó con acritud.

—Exacto —sacó Sandra una pluma y su pequeño block de recetas—. Voy a surtir un analgésico aún más poderoso que la vez anterior—. Tal vez los primeros días le produzca malestares estomacales como diarrea o náuseas, quizá ambos, pero servirá para el dolor de maravillas.

—Si sólo eso nos ahorra las visitas a las dos de la mañana al hospital —murmuró Georg tirándose del cabello en el proceso.

Gustav le pasó el brazo por encima. —Recemos porque así sea.

—Delicados —los desdeñó Bill, tomando la receta y guardándosela con descuido en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones—. ¿Ahora puedo ver a Tom?

—Misma habitación de siempre —indicó Sandra, apuntando al corredor que llevaba a la sala de operaciones de aquel piso—. Está un poco avergonzado por esta segunda falsa alarma —susurró—, así que no seas muy duro con él. Necesita apoyo, no regaños.

Bill asintió, dejando que los pies lo guiaran a la habitación donde hacía menos de una semana que había recogido a Tom. Golpeando la puerta con los nudillos dos veces, alcanzó a oír un leve gruñido que tomó como ‘adelante’.

Una vez dentro, caminó despacio hacía la figura tendida de costado que le daba la espalda. —¿Tomi?

El cuerpo que descansaba en la cama se movió un poco.

—Vamos, Tomi, no estoy molesto contigo —dijo—, nadie lo está —mintió por su estado anímico. La verdad era que Gustav estaba fastidiado y Georg con un tic que revelaba lo mucho que aquella situación lo estaba desgastando física y anímicamente, pero molestos… Bueno, sí estaban molestos. Mucho, pero estaba seguro de que se les pasaría en cuanto vieran al bebé y se percataran de que todo había valido la pena.

—¿Volviste a llamar a mamá? —Miró Tom por encima de su hombro, los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar—. Dime que no vienen.

—No —se sentó Bill al borde de la cama de sábanas blancas y esterilizadas—. Lo hice dos veces. Una para decirle que iba a ser abuela y otra para decirle que otro día, no hoy.

—¿Y ella qué dijo? —Se sorbió el mayor de los gemelos la nariz contra la manga—. ¿Sonaba enojada?

—Hey, ¿de qué va eso de estar molestos o no contigo? —Se acostó Bill al lado de su gemelo, abrazándolo de cuerpo entero con una pierna encima de las suyas, una mano sobre su vientre y otra en su cabello, dando caricias largas—. Ya te dije, nadie te culpa si es lo que te preocupa. Estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, Sandra nos lo explicó. No es tu culpa en lo absoluto.

Tom soltó un suspiro. —Quizá, pero me siento como un idiota blandengue que no soporta ni una pizca de dolor y corre al hospital al menor piquete en el vientre. Si sigo así, voy a terminar como Juan del cuento ése de Juan y el lobo.

Bill se río entre dientes, viendo la semejanza entre la historia de la que Tom hablaba y su propia situación. En ésta, Juan era un niño que cuidaba ovejas en una montaña cercana a su pueblo y que un día decidió gritar pidiendo ayuda porque un lobo lo iba a atacar. Los aldeanos habían acudido a su llamado de auxilio sólo para descubrir a Juan riéndose a mandíbula batiente y orgulloso de su broma, pues no había ningún lobo. Lo mismo sucedió día tras día, hasta que hartos de ello, los habitantes del pueblo decidieron que no le creerían al mentiroso de Juan. Quisiera la mala suerte que el día en que sí apareció el lobo y Juan pidió ayuda a gritos, asustado del lobo, nadie acudiera a su rescate y el niño fuera devorado por la malvada criatura.

—Sin importar cuántas veces me hagas venir al hospital contigo a cuestas y el corazón en la garganta, Tomi —besó Bill la mejilla de su gemelo—, yo siempre lo haré con gusto porque te amo a ti y a Bultito más de lo que te puedes imaginar, ¿ok?

Tom tragó saliva. —Gracias.

 

Gracias a la nueva receta de Sandra, de vuelta en casa y tomando sus píldoras con exactitud de reloj suizo, Tom no volvió a experimentar ningún dolor. Una semana después y luego de golpearse el dedo pequeño del pie contra la esquina de la cama al grado de sacarse sangre, el mayor de los gemelos descubrió que apenas si había sentido el contacto del mueble, pero no el dolor, que a juzgar por la sangre que manó de su herida y de la bandita que fue necesaria colocarle en su dedo, había sido bastante.

Claro que tal como había dicho Sandra, los malestares que acompañaban de tan maravillosa droga estaban a la orden del día. Primero con una repentina explosión de dolor de estómago que desencadenado una larga estadía en el sanitario para Tom, seguida de días de náuseas matutinas que no padecía desde sus primeros meses de embarazo y que por intervención divina, disminuyeron con los días hasta sólo ser una molestia a primera hora de la mañana que desaparecía en cuanto Tom se lavaba los dientes.

El transcurso de los días pronto volvió a recobrar una calma inusual, que bajo el efecto de los potentes medicamentos que el mayor de los gemelos ingería, tomaba tintes coloridos, casi al grado de ver arcoíris y unicornios cabalgando por la senda de los colores cálidos.

En un principio, asustado por alguna de las incoherencias demasiado rosas e irreales que Tom decía antes de dormir, luego de la última píldora del día, Bill había consultado a Sandra, sólo para descubrir que los efectos eran los normales y que las opciones eran ésa, un Tom que parecía alegrarse hasta por las deposiciones del sanitario o un Tom que sufría, pataleaba y lo arrastraba al hospital a mitad de la noche, agonizando en dolor.

Decidir no fue difícil.

—Quiero tostadas —gruñó Tom una semana y media después de haber comenzado con su régimen de pastillas. Apartando el brazo de Bill de su cuerpo, se decidió por ir descalzo hasta el piso inferior y hacerse él mismo el pequeño antojo.

La noche anterior él y Bill se habían desvelado hasta altas horas de la madrugada decidiendo posibles nombres para Bultito, desechando al final cada uno con una mueca de disgusto, hasta que al final habían caído rendidos de cansancio.

El menor de los gemelos seguía dormido, así que Tom se inclinó sobre él y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. —Perezoso dormilón —murmuró al ver como sus párpados se movían—, voy a bajar a la cocina para hacerme unas tostadas, ¿quieres algo?

—Café… Mucho café —barbotó Bill, rodando al otro costado de la cama.

Tom rió entre dientes, encantado cómo Bill se comportaba cuando aún estaba medio dormido.

Bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina no fue una labor fácil, pero nada que con práctica y mucho cuidado el mayor de los gemelos no pudiera hacer. Una vez frente a la alacena, sacó un par de rebanadas de pan y las puso dentro de la tostadora. Apenas la tuvo trabajando, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y extrajo la mantequilla.

Recordando que Bill quería café, rellenó la jarra y puso a trabajar el colador una vez colocado el filtro.

Esperando a que la tostadora terminara de hacer el pan, Tom no podía más que sentirse orgulloso de su trabajo. Un año atrás, apenas si se tomaba la molestia de marcar algún número y pedir el desayuno. No que comer pan tostado con una ligera capa de mantequilla fuera un cambio drástico y radical, pero de eso a nada…

Tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa, Tom apreció el sonido de pasos bajando las escaleras y luego la despeinada cabeza de su gemelo se dejó ver a través del umbral.

—Pensé que ibas a dormir más —sonrió al verlo.

—Yo igual, pero entonces olí café recién hecho y… ¿Tomi? —La expresión adormilada de Bill dio paso a una de desconcierto—. ¿Derramaste agua en el suelo?

El mayor de los gemelos miró al suelo y lo encontró rebosante de un líquido no del todo transparente, aunque tampoco oscuro.

Dado que Tom no se podía inclinar o agachar en el suelo so pena de necesitar una grúa para recuperar su posición, Bill se arrodilló para tocar el líquido, que a juzgar por su textura y olor, no era agua.

—¿Qué es? —Gruñó Tom con molestia—. No me digas que es alguna fuga, acabamos de comprar la casa y es nueva. Argh, no puede ser.

—T-Tomi —empezó a temblar Bill, contemplando a su gemelo con ojos abiertos—. Cre-Creo q-que… tu fuente se rompió…

En un principio, Tom parpadeo sin entender gran cosa. El medicamento que tomaba lo tenía tomando a la ligera todo asunto, importante o no. ¿La fuente? En su cabeza, una verdadera fuente con salidas fastuosas de agua se instauró.

—No entiendo —murmuró al fin—. ¿No es ninguna tubería?

Bill se puso de pie y denegó con la cabeza. —Tenemos que llamar a Sandra. Creo que esta vez en serio. ¿Crees poder ir subiéndote al automóvil? ¿Harías eso por mí?

Tom asintió con inseguridad al mismo tiempo que su pan saltó listo de la tostadora.

 

—Te lo juro, Georg, que si es otra ‘falsa alarma’ —exageró Gustav el tono al decirle a su novio lo que pensaba de las imprevistas llamadas de Bill cuando menos se las esperaban—, mi quedaré sin paciencia. Es más, ya no tengo paciencia, así que más le vale que sea en serio o…

Apenas aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, las puertas del piso que estaba reservado exclusivamente para el uso de Tom mientras estuviera embarazado, se abrieron de golpe por una camilla guiada por Sandra, una enfermera joven y Bill, que apenas podía seguirles el paso con los ojos anegados en lágrimas e inseguro de por dónde pisaba.

—En un momento vendré por ti, hasta entonces espera —le indicó Sandra con sequedad, más en su papel de doctora que de amiga—. ¿Quieres estar presente en la cesárea?

Bill abrió amplios los ojos. —¿Tom va a estar consciente durante la operación?

—Más o menos —dijo Sandra—. La anestesia que le vamos a colocar lo tendrá en un estado semi despierto, pero no sentirá ni una pizca de dolor. Para él sería bueno que tú estuvieras a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano.

El menor de los gemelos se estremeció visiblemente, pero aceptó.

Apenas Sandra y la enfermera se llevaron a Tom, Gustav y Georg rodearon a Bill con los brazos, viendo que estaba pálido como la cera y apenas se sostenía en pie.

—¿Ahora es la buena, eh? —Codeó Georg a Bill, que parecía congelado.

Gustav amonestó al bajista con una mueca. —¿Qué pasó? —Quiso enterarse de todo.

—No fue nada grave, sólo que se reventó la fuente en la cocina —habló Bill sin ningún tono—. Al principio pensé que era alguna tubería, pero entonces… Tom estaba empapado y no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni una molestia, ni siquiera la humedad de sus pantalones…

—Es el medicamento, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Todo va a salir bien, Tom es lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener quince de tus hijos y poder con otros quince. Esto no será nada —consoló Gustav a su amigo.

—¿Listo? —Asomó Sandra la cabeza a la sala de espera, buscando a Bill con la mirada—. Vamos a iniciar en cualquier momento. Necesito que te laves y la enfermera te preparará.

Bill avanzó unos pasos antes de volverse a sus amigos. —¿Llamarían a mamá? ¿Y a David? Explíquenles todo y díganles que esta vez no es una falsa alarma —dijo antes de desaparecer tras las puertas del quirófano.

Georg y Gustav soltaron sendos suspiros.

—Esperemos nos crean —murmuró Gustav.

—La tercera es la vencida —respondió Georg.

 

—Hey, Tomi, cariño… ¿Me escuchas? —Apreció Tom. Tendido de espaldas, una cegadora luz en el techo lo tenía entrecerrando los ojos. Intentó alzar la mano pero su cuerpo parecía negarse a responder. Extrañamente, tenía la sensación de poder mover los dedos un poco, pero levantar el brazo parecía ser una titánica tarea—. ¿Tomi? Hey…

El mayor de los gemelos sintió la presión de una mano helada contra su mejilla. Al voltear el rostro, se encontró con Bill vestido de pies a cabeza con ropa quirúrgica, desde la mascarilla, el gorro, el traje y los guantes, todo de un pulcro tono azul.

—¿Vamos a la playa? —Por extraño que sonara aquello, Tom pensó por un segundo estar en el paraíso tropical de las Maldivas, recostado en la arena y con el sol de frente. El extraño atuendo de Bill sólo era un paso más allá de la simple negación de su gemelo broncearse, quien no contento con el bloqueador factor protección solar de 100, ahora se cubría de pies a cabeza.

—No, estamos en el quirófano. Bultito va a nacer en cualquier momento —dijo Bill tratando de sonar alegre, pero con la voz temblorosa en el proceso—. En unos minutos sabremos al fin qué es. Tenemos que pensar en nombres… Al fin sabremos qué ropa comprarle y… y…

—Tranquilo —arrastró Tom las palabras—. Yo debería estar nervioso… No tú, por favor, no tú…

—Sí, claro, tienes razón —se enjugó Bill los ojos—. ¿Sientes eso? —Quiso saber, al tomar la mano de su gemelo entre las suyas y presionarla.

—Poco —balbuceó Tom, concentrándose en sentir algo por debajo de la barriga. Casi nada. Se quiso reír de cómo sus pies se negaban a cooperar, pero lo dejó de hacer en el momento en que se percató de la presión que se presentaba ligeramente helada sobre su vientre bajo—. ¿Sandra, eres tú?

—¿La que te abre en dos y está trayendo a tu Bultito al mundo? —Sonó la voz de la doctora—. Sí, soy yo. Hola, lo estás haciendo muy bien así.

—No siento nada —mintió Tom. La idea de estar siendo rebanado en dos como si fuera un trozo de carne en la carnicería no era ni remotamente agradable, ni hablar de reconfortante, pero tampoco era tan horrorosa como había creído en un principio. En lugar de eso, era nada. Apenas una sensación que le llegaba desde lejos, como gritos en el desierto.

—Es justo lo que quería oír —dijo Sandra con diversión.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron casi en silencio. De vez en cuando Bill volvía a llorar o murmuraba palabras de apoyo a Tom, a pesar de ser él quien las necesitaba, pero por lo demás, la operación transcurrió con relativa calma.

Así fue hasta que el llanto fuerte y consistente de su bebé, su pequeño Bultito, inundó cada rincón de la sala de operaciones.

—Poderosos pulmones —declaró Sandra con un orgullo propio de una madre—. Felicidades, es un bebé muy sano y hermoso.

—¿Qué es? —Ladeó Tom la cabeza, muriendo de curiosidad por al fin saberlo—. Alguien dígame qué es Bultito… ¿Niño o niña?

—Oh, Tomi… Es una preciosura —exclamó Bill con la voz cargada de emoción, soltando la mano de su gemelo para recibir en brazos a la criatura envuelta en una manta del más puro color blanco.

Tom apenas vio a Bultito un segundo.

El bracito que se extendía por fuera de la manta era pálido, muy blanco como Bill y él; la mano con la que coronaba la punta pequeña y cerrada, un puño firme que agitaba en sus primeros momentos de vida acompañados de un llanto potente que pronosticaba su ya fuerte y rebelde carácter.

—Mira —se inclinó Bill sobre su gemelo para mostrarle el rostro más angelical que éste hubiera visto jamás.

A pesar de estar cubierto de moco y aún húmedo, Bultito llevaba consigo los sempiternos rasgos de un Kaulitz: La nariz pequeña y bien formada que se alzaba orgullosa; los labios bien definidos de un tono casi rojo; las pestañas espesas que cubrían un par de ojos azulados como los de todo recién nacido. Pasarían semanas antes de saber su color verdadero. Coronando lo que Tom llamaría ‘lo más bonito que alguna vez hubiera expulsado del cuerpo por un orificio no sacro’ para mortificación de su gemelo o cualquiera que lo quisiera escuchar, Bultito tenía la cabeza cubierta de un cabello rubio como él y como Bill lo tuvieron alguna vez en la niñez.

—Es… —Quiso Tom decir ‘precioso’, pero en las brumas del cansancio, no supo expresarse—. ¿Qué fue?

Bill movió los labios pero el sonido no alcanzó a Tom, que se dejó vencer por la bruma de la inconsciencia y cerró los ojos antes de poder escuchar algo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	11. … Te atrevas a decir No… [Epílogo]

**… Te atrevas a decir No… [Epílogo]**

Niña. Bultito era una niña. Y por lo que Tom recordaba, la más bella jamás antes vista por sus ojos; fangirls y groupies incluidas.

—Vamos, Tomi, no seas pesado. Sabes muy bien que no te puedes poner en pie o tus puntadas se abrirán como calceta vieja —intentó razonar Bill con su gemelo para que no se pusiera en pie; argumentos que no funcionaban en lo mínimo. Terco como él solo, Tom ya se estaba apartando las mantas de encima y luchando contra su gemelo para que lo dejara en paz—. Si tus intestinos terminan en el suelo, no va a ser mi culpa.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió Tom entre dientes, tratando de controlar el dolor de la reciente cesárea que había sufrido para así no terminar llorando como una nena.

—No, quédate en cama —empujó Bill a su gemelo por los hombros tratando así de mantenerlo en cama—. Sandra te va a arrancar la cabeza si te atreves a moverte de aquí, Tom. Ya eres un adulto, actúa como tal; tienes una hija, ¿acaso quieres hacer algo que la perjudique a ella?

El mayor de los gemelos soltó un bufido. —¡Bien! Me quedo en cama, pero quiero verla.

Bill exhaló un suspiro. —Tom… Ya hablamos de eso. Aún no se puede. Tienes que ser paciente.

—¡Soy paciente! —Exclamó el mayor de los gemelos.

Bill se presionó el tabique nasal. —Un poco más, ¿sí? Por mí y por tu hija, antes de que me des una migraña o te tengan que volver coser de emergencia, por favor.

Tom no respondió nada ni verbal ni físicamente. En una posición semi recostada, se dejó arropar de vuelta y permaneció en pétreo silencio y carencia de expresiones mientras su gemelo se ocupaba de acomodarlo de vuelta en la cama del hospital donde ya tenía un día completo de hospitalización.

Después de la cirugía, Tom había dormido casi medio día, ya fuera por el estrés de su cuerpo o por el efecto de los fuertes medicamentos que se le habían administrado; la combinación podría ser también entre ambos factores. Así que había sido uno de los últimos en enterarse del sexo de Bultito.

La bebé, una preciosura que él recordaba haber visto antes de desmayarse, estaba desde entonces en la sala de las incubadoras por sugerencia de Sandra, quien antes de darla de alta a ella y a Tom, quería realizarles exámenes a ambos de cualquier anomalía que pudieran padecer.

Al mayor de los gemelos le importaba un pepino si su hija se encontraba en la sala de enseguida o al otro lado del mundo; él quería verla a la voz de ya. Instantáneamente y sin más esperas. Si para ello era necesario distraer a Bill y escabullirse con cuidado en cualquier oportunidad que encontrara, eso iba a hacer.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Tom —interrumpió la voz de Bill los pensamientos de su gemelo y éste se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo fácil que era descifrarlo—, y lo mejor es que lo olvides. Si Sandra cree necesario que nuestra hija esté en la incubadora un par de horas o un mes, así será.

El labio inferior de Tom comenzó a temblar. —Pero quiero verla…

—Y la vas a ver —se sentó Bill al lado de su gemelo—, sólo no ahora mismo.

—Quizá eso pueda cambiar —entró Sandra a través de las puertas de cristal corredizo que sólo existían en la sala de maternidad. Detrás de ella venía una diminuta enfermera que Tom reconoció como la chica que había estado en su parto; ésta llevaba en brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una mantita rosa. El corazón le latió con fuerza—. ¿Adivinan quién viene de visita?

—¿Tan pronto? —Se sorprendió Bill—. Y yo que ya estaba planeando comprar sogas para tener a Tom amarrado a la cama.

La enfermera se sonrojó con incomodidad. Dándose cuenta de cómo sonaba aquello, Bill se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—La buena noticia, es que la bebé está completa y totalmente sana. Los análisis no revelaron ninguna anormalidad, lo mismo que las pruebas físicas. Claro que aún es muy pronto para estar seguros al ciento por ciento, pero debo decir que nunca había conocido a una criatura tan sana y hermosa a la vez —dijo con alegría al tomar a la bebé de brazos de la enfermera e indicarle que se podía retirar.

—¿Puedo…? —extendió Tom las manos con anhelo hacía Sandra al ver que se acercaba a su cama—. El idiota de Bill no me dejaba ponerme de pie para ir a buscarla.

—Con justa razón —le dio la médica la razón a un muy ufano Bill—. Esos puntos que llevas no son moretones, son auténticos cortes. Un esfuerzo más allá del necesario y tu piel podría desgarrarse con facilidad, ¿entiendes eso? Tu hija te necesita en pie lo más pronto posible y no será así si tengo que volver a llevarte al quirófano para que te engrapen de vuelta, Tom. Espero haber sido clara.

El mayor de los gemelos asintió con solemnidad, de pronto avergonzado de su terquedad anterior. Tenía que reconocer lo idiota que se había comportado queriendo ir a buscar a su hija si apenas podía ver derecho con las drogas que llevaba en el cuerpo; los medicamentos que aún corrían por su sistema tratando de mitigar su dolor post operatorio aún eran fuertes. Abogaba al menos a su favor que la emoción maternal o paternal, daba lo mismo, que las hormonas llevaban por su torrente sanguíneo, eran más fuertes que cualquier razón médica certificada. Su corazón palpitaba por su antes Bultito, ahora una simple bebé sin nombre a la que amaba como a la vida misma.

—Ten, con cuidado —le tendió Sandra a la bebé. Ayudando a su gemelo, Bill lo acomodó en una mejor postura, usando para ello varias almohadas.

Cuando Tom al fin tuvo a la bebé en brazos y sintió el calor que emanaba a través de la manta que la cubría, comenzó a lloriquear.

—Estúpidas hormonas —masculló, acercando a su hija contra su pecho.

—¿Seguro que no son las puntadas? —Inquirió Sandra con profesionalismo—. Pueden ser dolorosas al menos por un par de días. Una vez las retiremos, apenas te acordarás de ellas.

—Uhm, hasta que se mire al espejo y grite: “Oh, mi figura de 90-60-90”—dijo Bill con sorna.

—Shhh, arruinan un primer momento de madre e hija —gruñó Tom al colocarse a la bebé sobre el regazo y examinarle la carita. Por ser verano, la niña iba vestida con ligereza de prendas, apenas un conjunto de pantalón y blusa corta—. Es rubia, tal como lo recuerdo… —Murmuró acariciándole un mechón de cabello que era corto y sin embargo se alborotaba—. Y tiene una carita hermosa —se enjugó uno de los ojos—. Es la bebé más hermosa que he visto jamás.

—La única que has visto, creo yo —murmuró Sandra por lo bajo—. Agradece no haberla tenido por parto natural, o no te parecería tan linda. Una paciente, hará cinco o seis años, nos exigió devolver a su primogénito a las incubadoras hasta que se viera tan hermoso como ella quería que fuera.

—Loca mujer —tarareó Tom, maravillado de cómo la bebé le tomaba un dedo con su manita y apretaba en el más imperceptible de los movimientos—. Va a ser luchadora profesional.

—Espera veas sus pañales —bromeó Bill con acritud—, entonces dirás que va a ser elefante o algo parecido. No me creo que sólo esté tomando biberones.

—Eso sólo implica que tiene la fabulosa digestión de los Kaulitz —replicó Tom desdeñoso—. Quizá sea modelo. Es tan hermosa… Y no lo digo sólo porque es mi hija, eh —agregó apartando los ojos de la bebé por un segundo—, sino porque es la niña más bella del mundo, ¿qué digo del mundo?, ¡del jodido universo entero! El que me diga lo contrario, no sabe apreciar lo bello de la vida.

—Bien, bien, creo que a alguien ya le dio la crisis maternal —rodó Bill los ojos.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos a poder ir a casa? —Preguntó Tom a Sandra.

—A partir de pasado mañana es una buena idea. Volverás en cinco días para que te retiremos los puntos y de ahí en adelante, espero no tener que volver a verte como médico-paciente.

—¿Ya no vamos a volver? —Preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

—No más embarazo, no más visitas a Sandra, su médica ginecóloga y obstetra, ¿comprenden? —Les explicó Sandra—. ¿O es que planean tener otro bebé pronto?

Tom y Bill intercambiaron una breve mirada de terror.

—Pronto no —se apresuró el mayor de los gemelos al hablar—. Pero quizá…

—En un par de años…

—Si es que todo funciona con Bultito…

—Y si Tom se vuelve a emborrachar… ¡Auch! —Chilló Bill cuando su gemelo le dio un pellizco—. No era necesaria tanta violencia.

—En vista de que tú también tienes un ovario, creo que el próximo hermanito de Bultito lo tendrás tú. Algo así como para nivelar la situación, ¿no crees? —Fulminó Tom a su gemelo con unos ojos que tenían más de metralleta que de órganos oculares. Los nueve meses que él había padecido, quería que Bill los sufriera en carne propia—. ¿Entendido?

Sandra carraspeó. —Temo decir que eso será imposible. —Viendo que ambos gemelos abrían grandes los ojos, se explicó—. Al principio de tu embarazo —se dirigió a Tom—, cuando te examiné a ti y a Bill, exacto, descubrí que cada uno contaba con un ovario y una cavidad parecida a un útero que podría anidar a un bebé en caso de ser necesario, pero…

—¿Pero? —Quiso saber Bill. Tomando una de las manos de su gemelo, comprendió que no era el único que estaba asustado.

—Pero mientras que el ovario de Tom funciona como el de cualquier mujer y libera óvulos con regularidad, el tuyo presentó manchas oscuras, lo que me hace suponer que es imposible para ti el quedar embarazado.

Bill se mordisqueó el labio inferior. —Supongo que era algo que tenía que ocurrir…

Tom adivinó al instante la tristeza en Bill. —Hey, no tienes porqué tomarlo a mal. Es bueno que no puedas tener hijos, después de todo eres hombre.

El menor de los gemelos se sorbió la nariz. —Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, porque tú sí puedes y aparentemente no quieres nunca más.

Tom subió ambas cejas en desconcierto. ¿Hacia dónde iba aquella discusión tonta? Si Bill no podía tener hijos del mismo modo en qué Tom, ¿cuál era el problema? De pronto Tom lo supo.

—¿Es porque crees que ya no tendremos más hijos si yo me niego a llevarlos en mi vientre? —Bill asintió—. Idiota, claro que tendremos más. No hoy, ni mañana. Dudo mucho que el próximo año, pero te prometo que Bultito tendrá al menos un hermano con el que podrá jugar.

—¿Lo prometes? —Apretó Bill la mano con la que sujetaba a su gemelo.

—Lo juro —respondió Tom.

 

Diez días después, y Tom estaba de vuelta en casa, bebé en mano y con Bill resoplando detrás de él, tratando de bajar del automóvil la pila de regalos y demás parafernalia que habían recibido de amigos y familiares con cada visita que les hacían en el hospital.

—Voy a recostar a la bebé y bajo a ayudarte —dijo Tom abriendo la puerta de su hogar.

—Nada de eso —resopló Bill con una maleta en mano, un par de arreglos florales en un brazo y balanceando objetos varios con el otro libre—. Sube y recuéstate. No creas que vi cómo venías cabeceando de sueño en el camino. Cuando suba, quiero verte en pijamas.

Tom no se hizo de rogar al bostezar con fuerza. Abrazando a Bultito más cerca de su cuerpo y acomodándose la maleta donde cargaba los enseres del bebé más cómodamente en el hombro, emprendió el camino cuesta arriba hasta su habitación.

Ahora que ya no llevaba consigo el doble de su peso en agua y un bebé, comprobó con gusto que podía subir los escalones sin perder el aliento o sentir que en cualquier momento se caería de bruces. Aún no quería intentar subir las tablas de dos en dos, no con la bebé en brazos y durmiendo pacíficamente al menos, pero lo haría a la menor oportunidad.

—Aquí estamos, cariño —le susurró por encima de la cabecita cubierta con un gorro blanco que Gustav le había llevado como primera visita y que llevaba bordado en letras rosas ‘Bultito’, pues era así como todos le seguían conociendo al no tener aún un nombre.

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación que era el cuarto principal, el suyo y el de Bill, Tom experimentó un cierto resquemor al recordar que él y su gemelo habían acordado que la bebé dormiría en su propia habitación desde el primer día, porque no querían hacer la separación más difícil desde un principio.

—A papi no le molestará, ¿eh? —Dejó caer la maleta del bebé a los pies de una pequeña mesa de noche que decoraba la entrada y sacándose los zapatos en movimientos simples. Descalzo, avanzó por el alfombrado suelo hasta estar en la cama. Depositando a la bebé en el centro, procedió a estirar los brazos por encima de su cabeza hasta que escuchó los huesos de la espalda crujir—. No pareces tan pesada —le dijo a su hija con un leve tono de reproche, no que en verdad la sintiera.

La bebé pareció sentir el cambio de temperatura, pues empezó a moverse dentro de las mantas que la cubrían y a lloriquear débilmente.

—Oh, ¿hambre o un cambio de pañal? —Se inclinó Tom sobre su hija, consternado de que por primera vez en la semana y media que tenía su bebé fuera de su vientre, no tendría a nadie que le ayudara a él o a Bill con el cuidado de Bultito.

El mayor de los gemelos no tenía cómo estar agradecido con sus familiares y amigos, todos dispuestos no sólo a visitarlo en el hospital y estar pendientes de él y de Bill, sino que además le habían enseñado lo básico en la crianza de su bebé. Era por eso que ahora sabía cambiar pañales y preparar la fórmula para sus biberones, pero incluso así se sentía ineficiente e inadecuado para cuidar lo que él creía, era el tesoro más grande que alguna vez pudiera ser suyo.

—Ven acá —tomó a la bebé en brazos, quien al instante disminuyó su llanto—, ¿quieres dormir aquí con mami y papi, es eso?

—Nada de dormir con mami y papi—resopló Bill al entrar a la habitación—. Dijimos que iba a dormir en su cuna y así será.

—Podemos traer su cuna a nuestra habitación —abrazó Tom más de cerca de su hija—. Mejor dicho, tú puedes. Ay, mis puntos —fingió dolor como venía haciendo desde días atrás.

—Ya no me lo creo, Tom —rodó Bill los ojos—. Y no, la nena no va a dormir con nosotros. Dijimos que lo iba a hacer en su propia habitación y así será. —Se cruzó de brazos.

El mayor de los gemelos hizo un puchero. —No es seguro que duerma sola. Es taaan pequeña —exageró el sonido y batió pestañas—. Cualquier cosa puede sucederla si no la cuidamos.

—Para eso tenemos las radios en ambos cuartos, Tom —no cedió Bill—. Si llora, la escucharemos desde cualquier habitación. Demonios, escucharemos cualquier cosa.

—¡No! —Se abrazó Tom a la bebé—. No está segura ella sola en su habitación. ¿Qué tal si algún ladrón entra por la ventana ¿Y si hay un incendio o una inundación? ¡Los aliens pueden llegar a la tierra y llevársela!

Bill rió entre dientes. —¿Sabes que eso es imposible, verdad? —Pasó de largo de la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que su gemelo llevaba en la cara—. Bien, dormirá con nosotros, pero no será para siempre.

—Claro que no será por siempre, no seas tonto—dio Tom unos golpecitos en la cama como una clara invitación a su gemelo para que se acostara a su lado—. Sólo hasta el día de su boda.

Tendido de espaldas, Bill suspiró. —Ay Diox mío…

 

—¿Tan pronto? —Tom intercambió una mirada con su gemelo—. Díselo, Bill, que está loco y es demasiado pronto como para dejar caer una bomba como ésa en los medios.

Por desgracia para él, ni Bill lo pensaba, y Jost no parecía dispuesto a ceder ni un centímetro.

—Han sido casi los nueve meses que ni las fans ni la prensa han recibido noticias. El disco está por salir y la publicidad, cualquier publicidad, siempre es buena —intentó Jost hacer que Tom entrara en razón—. Lo admito, podría ser demasiado muy pronto, pero juega a nuestro favor.

Tom denegó con la cabeza. —Me niego.

Jost debía estar loco por pretender dar noticia a los medios del nacimiento de Bultito. El mayor de los gemelos tenía ganas de gritarlo, de asegurarle a su manager que tenía que estar totalmente idiota como para creer que él iba a permitir que la noticia se colara tan pronto en los periódicos y revistas que circulaban por toda Alemania.

Él era consciente de que el secreto no permanecería como tal por mucho tiempo. También de que entre más rápido saliera a la luz, menores serían los daños a minimizar, pero la simple idea de ceder una fotografía o la entrevista necesaria, le hacía sentir mal del estómago.

La historia era sencilla. La ‘madre’ de Bultito había muerto al darla a luz y los padres de la chica no habían querido saber nada de su nieta, así que con dos días de nacida, la habían entregado a las puertas de la disquera con una nota sencilla que declaraba a Tom como el padre. El resto sería publicar, pasado el tiempo necesario para darles aires de realismo, un comunicado que confirmara, que en efecto, Tom era el padre de la criatura.

La mentira era mucho mejor que la verdad, al menos para el público.

Tom y Bill sabían que ello implicaría una marabunta de fotógrafos, reporteros y hordas de fieles, fans y detractores que creyeran tener algo que opinar en el tema, pero era necesario. De otra manera, ¿cómo explicarían después que tenían en casa a una criatura que era el vivo retrato de ellos?

—No me agrada la idea en lo mínimo —murmuró Tom con la vista baja.

—Es lo que se tiene que hacer —declaró Jost—. Los altos mandos en la disquera no están dispuestos a esperar. Sólo necesito tu aprobación, porque de una u otra manera, ellos van a filtrar la noticia a la prensa.

—¿Entonces no tenemos nada qué decir al respecto? —Bufó Bill—. Si de cualquier modo ellos no nos dejan tener una opinión al respecto, no veo por qué estás en nuestras casa e intentas convencernos, Dave.

El hombre mayor suspiró. —Porque son mis amigos, de un modo bizarro, también son como mis hermanos menores, y no quiero que salgan lastimados. Es cierto, digan sí o no, la noticia llegará a los tabloides en cuestión de días, pero preferiría al menos que fuera bajo sus términos. Si aceptan, serían ustedes y nadie más, quien tendría el control al hablar del tema sin tapujos o vergüenzas, en lugar de negarse y dejar que la disquera los acose por fotografías y entrevistas.

Tom tuvo al menos que admitir que una opción era mejor que la otra, sin importar que ambas conducían al mismo final que no quería.

—Haremos la entrevista —aceptó Bill al final, casi como leyendo los pensamientos de su gemelo—. Mañana mismo. ¿Necesitas algo en concreto?

—Una fotografía de la bebé y que cuando los llame en la mañana, estén dispuestos a salir —consultó Jost su reloj—. Si me doy prisa, la noticia podrá estar en el periódico a primera hora.

Tom se puso en pie, no queriendo lidiar con todo aquello. —Voy a ver que todo esté bien con Bultito —indicó alzando el radio bebé que llevaba en mano.

Sin esperar respuesta, subió las escaleras con prisa y entró a la habitación de su hija.

Porque a fin de cuentas el mayor de los gemelos había tenido que ceder, la bebé dormía en su habitación de día y en la de ellos de noche.

Asomándose a la cuna, la encontró dormida y con la manta que la cubría un poco desarreglada.

—Oh, nenita… —Se inclinó para rozarle el rostro con el dedo índice. Era tan pequeña e inofensiva, que a ratos Tom temía tocarla con excesiva rudeza. El Bultito que había llevado en el vientre y el que ahora llevaba en brazos no parecían ser el mismo. Ambos tenían una energía espectacular y como comprobó Bill al cambiarle un pañal, seguía dando unas patadas espectaculares de campeona de Kick-Boxing, pero no era lo mismo—. Vas a tener que perdonarlos por lo que vamos a hacer mañana. Es por tu bien y el nuestro. Lo siento tanto… Tendrás que perdonar a tu mami…

La bebé ni se inmutó. Era de esperarse, siendo que era aún una recién nacida que requería dormir la mayor parte del día. Tom no podía ni esperar el momento en que cruzara esa fase y pudiera realmente conocerla.

No tenía ni la menor duda de que sería una niña activa. Ya fuera de rosa y muy femenina o vestida como crío y con gorra, sabía que a ella le encantaría correr, saltar y gritar siempre que tuviera la oportunidad.

—Casi no puedo esperar a que crezcas —le susurró inclinándose sobre la cuna y tomándola en brazos. El pequeño cuerpecito apenas se movió—. Voy a ser tan bueno contigo…

—Seremos —dijo Bill desde el marco de la puerta, conmovido del cuadro que veía—. Jost se acaba de ir —le explicó a su gemelo sin necesidad de que le preguntara—. Mañana estará en todo periódico de Alemania. Dave dijo que estemos preparados por si acaso alguien intenta cruzar el muro o recibimos llamadas extrañas.

—¿Mencionó cuándo será la rueda de prensa? —Quiso saber Tom, sentándose en una mecedora que descansaba al lado de la ventana en el cuarto.

—Mañana también —se sentó Bill a su lado, en un pequeño taburete—. Sé que la idea no te gusta, pero…

—No es nada —murmuró Tom—. Lo hacemos por ella, ¿no es así? —Besó la cabecita desnuda de su hija, donde el fino cabello rubio formaba un remolino—. No pensé decirlo en el momento en que supe que estaba embarazado porque no te pusiste condón, pero —gruñó ante el recuerdo—, ahora haría cualquier cosa por ella y por ti. Por nosotros como familia. Esta es la clase de felicidad que no estoy dispuesto a perder.

—Yo tampoco —confirmó Bill al apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su gemelo.

 

Tal como lo esperaban, desde el instante en que la noticia llegó a los medios de publicidad, el caos no dejó de suceder en la casa Kaulitz. Harto de cómo su línea telefónica era acribillada con llamadas sin parar, Tom terminó desconectando el teléfono porque el constante sonido no dejaba a la bebé dormir.

Apenas dieron las nueve de la mañana, una hora propicia para visitas, Jost apareció con un periódico de cada uno de los que se publican en toda Alemania y juntos, en compañía de Gustav y Georg, examinaron cada reportaje que se hacía referente a ellos o a la banda.

Casi sin esperarlo, las notas que encontraban no ponían en duda ni una palabra de lo que habían escuchado e inclusive un prestigioso periódico de Münich clamaba tener el certificado de defunción de la susodicha madre de Bultito, hecho que le arrancó las primeras carcajadas a todos en la sala.

—Si dicen eso, es porque se lo creyeron todo —vio Gustav el lado bueno.

—No contemos victoria aún —les había advertido un tenso Jost.

Más tarde ese mismo día, habían dado la primera entrevista, Bill como apoyo y Tom con la bebé en brazos. Por suerte para ellos, la entrevistadora había estado de su lado proclamando que era asombroso el ver cómo Tom se hacía responsable de sus actos y declaraba que se iba a hacer caso de su hija.

—Siento que ya la quiero más de lo que podría expresar con palabras —dijo Tom en televisión a cadena nacional, y para antes de que el sol terminara de desaparecer en el día, todo blog, foro o página no oficial de la banda ya lo sabía.

La conmemoración se dio cuando grandes revistas, nacionales e internacionales comenzaron una puja por la primer foto oficial de Bultito. En el momento en que la cifra sobrepasó los seis dígitos, los gemelos recibieron una llamada de la disquera, que por primera vez, los felicitaba sin pero alguno.

Cuando al fin todo terminó y las veinticuatro horas se cumplieron, Bill y Tom se arrastraron a cada lado de la cama y unieron las manos por encima de Bultito, quien ajena a su reciente fama, dormía a pierna suelta.

—No lo puedo creer —susurró Bill con cansancio—. Todo el día fue una locura.

—Y que lo digas —murmuró Tom—. Por un segundo creí que no se iban a creer esa patraña de que una groupie salió embarazada y no dijo nada por nueve meses.

—Cierto —rió Bill—, pero lo creyeron y es lo que cuenta.

—Exacto.

Con una sonrisa en labios, los dos cayeron dormidos casi al instante.

 

Con motivo del cumpleaños de los gemelos, la mañana del treinta y uno de agosto, un muy desvelado Bill abrió la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con su madre y Gordon, los dos cargando sendos pares de maletas consigo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Mmm? —Abrió un ojo perezoso ante la pareja—. ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? ¿Ya es Navidad?

—Oh, Billy, ven y besa a mamá —lo abrazó Simone, dejando caer su equipaje apenas entró a la casa, por poco dándole en el pie al menor de sus hijos—. Como sé que ustedes dos, par de distraídos, olvidaron que mañana es su cumpleaños, planeo celebrarlo con ustedes y mi nieta. —Miró a su alrededor como si esperara una niña de cinco años corriendo a su encuentro—. ¿Y tu hermano?

—Durmiendo, mamá, como todo mundo en la ciudad —bostezó Bill hasta que los huesos de la quijada le crujieron. Consultó el reloj de la entrada—. Son las cinco de la mañana y apenas hemos dormido dos horas.

—Otra vez se desvelaron —lo amonestó su madre—. Ahora son padres, no pueden hacer eso.

—Porque somos padres lo hacemos —dijo Tom en igual estado de sueño, bajando las escaleras con la bebé en brazos—. Bultito no ha querido dormir en toda la noche. Sandra dice que puede ser reflujo.

—Mi pobre nieta —se la quitó Simone de los brazos a su hijo mayor—. Con un par de padres como estos, no me sorprendería encontrar que tiene varicela o algo peor.

Los gemelos rodaron los ojos y saludaron a Gordon, que durante todo el intercambio de palabras, había permanecido tranquilo. —Hola, chicos —los saludó—. Quise llamar primero antes de caer por sorpresa, pero ya saben cómo es su madre.

—Una loca —corearon Bill y Tom.

—¡Los escuché! —Llegó la voz de Simone desde la cocina.

—Ésa era la intención —explicó Tom con un deje de fastidio en su tono—. Ahora, madre querida, quisiera que me devolvieras a mí bebé y nos dejaras volver a la cama.

Simone regresó con la bebé en brazos y una mamila en la otra. —¿Cómo que la bebé? ¿Aún no han decidido nombre para ella?

Los gemelos se sonrojaron, cada uno mirando en la dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba Simone.

—No.

—Ninguno.

—Hijos míos, ¡hombres! —Se quejó su progenitora—. ¿Es que acaso van a seguir llamándola Bultito hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad o qué?

—Aw, mamá —le trató de quitar importancia Bill—, simplemente no hemos tenido tiempo para pensar en un nombre. Todos suenan tan… horribles. Bultito necesita un nombre especial.

—No, necesita un nombre ya, o crecerá creyendo que es un saco de patatas —refunfuñó su madre.

—Entonces dame a mi querido saco de patatas y déjanos en paz —le arrebató Tom a la bebé, cuidando de sostenerle la mamila—. Nosotros lo decidiremos cuando llegue el momento, no tú. Ni antes ni después de que tenga que suceder.

—Eso, y si nos disculpan —comenzaron a subir los gemelos las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación—. La habitación de invitados es la misma de siempre. Acomódense y no nos hablen hasta pasado el mediodía.

El ‘no se escaparán tan fácil más tarde’ que llenó la habitación por parte de Simone, no se le fue de largo a ninguno de los dos.

 

—Ugh, este libro sólo tiene nombres horribles —desechó Tom el mamotreto que Simone les había dado a la hora del desayuno. El objeto en cuestión era una especie de enciclopedia con una numerosa colección de nombres en diversos idiomas; al parecer el intento desesperado de su madre por darle un nombre a su nieta aunque fuera de manera indirecta—. Me rindo, no quiero ponerle Eucaricia, suena horroroso.

—No quiero imaginar los apodos que le pondrían en la escuela —mordisqueó Bill de la tostada con mermelada que comía—. Prueba buscar un nombre con R; esa letra suena fuerte.

—Romina, Rachel, Rihanna, ¡UGH! —Rezongó Tom, cerrando el libro de golpe—. Me niego a seguir con esta tortura. No pensé que elegir nombre fuera tan difícil.

—Pero es necesario —se inclinó Simone sobre sus platos para servirles un poco de huevo a cada uno. Usando la espátula en tono instigador, no pudo decirles nada cuando el timbre sonó.

—Yo voy —se puso en pie Bill, huyendo de su progenitora como si tuviera la peste.

—Tu hermano es un cobarde —balanceó Simone la cabeza, tratando de encontrar apoyo en su otro hijo y dándose cuenta que no podría ganar contra ellos dos juntos—. Saben muy bien que no lo hago por molestar, pero mi nieta necesita un nombre apropiado.

—Estamos buscando —recitó Tom su letanía—. Quizá no tanto como tú lo deseas, pero lo hacemos, ¿ok?

Simone inhaló aire con fuerza, dando el tema por perdido. —Ustedes deciden, ya son adultos.

—Exacto —cortó Tom un trozo de huevo y lo pinchó con su tenedor—, somos adultos.

 

—Bill…

—Mmm… —Le llegó la respuesta de su gemelo.

—Pst, Bill —pateó a su gemelo por debajo de las mantas. Por primera vez desde su llegada, la bebé no dormía con ellos. No queriendo parecer padres débiles que no podían dormir sin su bebé al lado de ellos, la había acostado en su cuna, para que así una muy incrédula Simone, los dejara en paz—. Despierta —sacudió un poco a su gemelo.

—¿Es Bultito? —Intentó Bill ponerse en pie—. Ya voy, ya voy…

—No, no es eso —susurró Tom, abrazándose a su gemelo, feliz de que la enorme barriga ya no era un impedimento físico entre los dos. Aún le faltaban un par de kilos por perder; en su consideración, todos ellos en la cara y el estómago, pero nada que el ejercicio y una alimentación sana no pudieran remediar—. Bultito está bien —dijo, y al instante su gemelo se relajó entre sus brazos—, pero es lo del nombre.

—¿Qué con el nombre? —Intentó Bill seguir el ritmo de la conversación—. Pensé que no querías decidir nada si mamá te estaba obligando.

—Y no quiero —se mordió el labio inferior—, pero ella tiene razón. Necesitamos un nombre. Ya bastante tengo en la consciencia con tener que decirle que no supimos que era niña sino hasta que nació, como para admitir después que casi cumplía la quincena de nacida y no teníamos ni idea de qué nombre ponerle.

—Tienes razón, Tomi, toda la razón —bostezó el menor de los gemelos—. Si tan sólo no fuera medianoche y no estuviera tan cansado. ¿Podemos hablar de esto en la mañana?

Tom tuvo que darle la razón. —Sólo una última cosa.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó Bill, deseando ya regresar al país de los sueños.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

 

Aquel fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños que los gemelos hubieran podido desear o tener en su vida.

Hubo pastel, comida al por mayor y la visita de amigos y familiares cercanos culminó cuando las luces se apagaron y Simone apareció con una tarta especialmente para los gemelos, cubierta de betún y con el número de velas exacto para su cumpleaños. Las voces que les cantaron deseándoles un nuevo año más de felicidad, eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para que el desastre que se tuviera que limpiar luego de la fiesta, valiera por completo la pena.

—Wow, no lo esperaba —se enjugó Tom los ojos, un poco abochornado de soltarse llorando frente a todos. A su favor, aún tenía el pretexto de las hormonas de su lado y planeaba usarlo hasta el fin de sus días.

—Tomi, no llores —abrazó Bill a su gemelo.

—¡Pero si no estoy llorando! —Refunfuñó éste con una tira de papel higiénico en la nariz—. Es una basurita que me entró en el ojo.

—Ajá —chanceó Georg a su amigo, aceptando un poco del pastel que Simone repartía entre los invitados.

Antes de que pudiera encontrar una réplica mordaz, el timbre sonó. —Si me disculpan —entregó la bebé Tom a Bill—, alguien parece haber llegado.

Esquivando personas por toda la sala, cuando abrió la puerta se llevó la sorpresa del día al encontrar a Sandra, llevando consigo de cada mano a Gweny y a Ginny, las dos con vestidos, uno rosa pastel y el otro verde menta y una sonrisa en labios.

—Siento llegar tarde, pero ciertas personitas querían venir. No hubo modo de convencerlas de lo contrario —se excuso Sandra.

—No importa, vengan acá —abrió Tom los brazos a las niñas, que lo sujetaron de cada lado, cuidando de no ser muy bruscas, que por indicación de Sandra, sabían que no hacía mucho Tom había tenido a su bebé—. Es una sorpresa excelente.

—Trajimos regalos —dijo Gweny, con un poco de vergüenza.

—También le compramos algo a tu bebé —agregó Ginny con idéntico gesto.

—Muchas gracias —les besó Tom las cabezas. Algo en volverlas a verlas, situación que no creía que fuera a suceder de vuelta, le animaba aún más el día—. Pasen, hay pastel.

—¿Podemos ver a la bebé? —Musitó Ginny su petición.

—Por supuesto —dijo Tom.

Una vez llegaron a la sala, Tom se encontró con que ni Bill ni Bultito estaban presentes, así que con una gemela a cada lado, las guió a la cocina.

Ahí se encontraba su gemelo preparando un biberón y cantando nanas a su pequeña bebé.

—Es muy bonita —se puso Gweny de puntitas para verla mejor—. Se parece mucho a ustedes dos.

—No es bonita —dijo Ginny con rubor, acaparando la atención de los adultos—, sino bella.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntaron a coro, ajenas de la presión que los gemelos llevaban encima con la simple tarea de darle un nombre a su primogénita.

Bill se sentó en una silla y con la bebé en brazos, dejó que las gemelas le tomaran las manitas. —Aún no tiene nombre, pero estamos pensando en algunos, ¿nos ayudan?

Gweny pareció meditarlo unos segundos, igual que su gemela. —Mamá nos puso el nombre de nuestras abuelas paternas. No sé si eso sirva de algo.

—¿Simone, uh? —Intercambió Tom una mirada con Bill. Ambos convencidos de que no era tan mala idea, pero que ese nombre sería el segundo. Con eso no sólo lograrían quitarse de encima a su progenitora, sino que además la halagarían hasta el fin de sus días.

—Hecho —concedió Tom a las niñas—. ¿Y qué dicen de un primer nombre? ¿De qué tiene cara la bebé?

—De Bella —balbuceó Ginny, siempre más tímida que su gemela. Usando su meñique para acariciar la mejilla de Bultito, lo volvió a murmurar—. Es que es muy Bella. Podría llamarse… Isabella.

—¿Isabella Simone Kaulitz? —Consultó Tom con su gemelo, y si la sonrisa que esbozaba en labios era indicación, aquel era el nombre perfecto.

—Voy a extrañar decirle Bultito, pero ahora ya tiene nombre —besó Tom la cabeza de las gemelas—, no se imaginarán jamás la ayuda que han sido. No sé cómo pagarles el favor.

Las niñas batieron pestañas con ternura. —¿Podemos comer más pastel?

 

—Oh, por Diosss… —Se dejó caer Tom en la cama. Muerto, porque en otro estado dudaba poder sentir tanta pesadez. A casi dos años de haber elegido el nombre de Isabella, lejos estaban ya los días en que era una bebé pequeña. Ahora era una niña que corría por toda la casa y adoraba balbucear sus primeras palabras a todo aquel que la quisiera escuchar.

Simone estaba encantada, lo mismo que cualquiera que la conociera o se cruzara por su vista. Era la delicia de los medios y las fangirls la habían terminado adorando sin remedio.

Tom creía que la vida no podía ser mejor, pero…

—Uf, ya se durmió… —Se tiró Bill a su lado, luego de haber pasado la última media hora recostado junto a Bella y cantándole viejas canciones hasta que cayera rendida—. Te juro que tu hija tiene su dotación secreta de caramelos, porque parece inagotable su energía.

—Es eso, o secretamente he dado a luz al conejito de las pilas Duracell —gruñó Tom—. ¿Masaje? —Pidió con una vocecita, convencido de que a pesar del agotamiento, su gemelo cedería.

—Qué remedio —gateó Bill hasta el final de la cama—. Tú siempre sabes cómo convencerme…

—No estoy solo en ello —se puso Tom las manos en el vientre, palpando su barriga de cuatro meses y medio de embarazo—. Mi pequeño niño también se une.

—Presumido —murmuró Bill antes de tomar los pies de su gemelo y masajearlos con la fuerza necesaria para tenerlo gimiendo—. A veces creo que prefieres esto al sexo.

—Elijo ambas, muchas gracias —gruñó Tom.

Satisfecho con su vida, el mayor de los gemelos no tenía más que pedir. Con una niña de dos años y un bebé que desde el primer ultrasonido que se pudo confirmas supieron que era niño, además de Bill, claro estaba, Tom era la persona más feliz del mundo.

¿Quién podría adivinar lo que vendría después de una noche de excesos alcohólicos? Él, por seguro, no.

Porque si alguien le preguntaba si cambiaría todo eso por una vida diferente, él sólo diría no…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
